La Rivière Des Ames
by Ellana-san
Summary: Deux âmes liées par un amour plus profond que la mort peuvent-elles vraiment se retrouver à travers l'espace et le temps? Et que se passe-t-il si une troisième se rajoute à l'équation, liée au deux autres par sa rage meurtrière? sam/jack ship. COMPLETE
1. prologue

Non, je n'abandonne pas ghost ! Mais celle-ci me tourne dans la tête, alors si vous voulez bien je continue les deux en parallèle. (Pour vous prouver ma bonne volonté, je poste le prologue et le chapitre1 en même temps). Ne me tuer pas ! C'est du ship ! D'un autre genre que ghost mais du shipo quand même !

Le titre ne m'appartient pas, il appartient au roman de mireille Camel "la rivière des âmes". Je tirerai également une phrase de son roman plus tard. L'intrigue de cette fic est largement inspiré du roman de Mireille Camel. (excellent bouquin, je vous le conseille)

Rewiews ?

**La rivière des âmes…**

**Prologue :**

_Le choc des épées qui se fracassaient non loin d'elle la faisait trembler en cadence. La jeune femme observait, impuissante, le combat désespéré qui se jouait devant elle. Aurait-elle voulu intervenir qu'elle en aurait été incapable. Plus que jamais, sa condition de femme la révoltait…Si elle avait été un homme, le fils tant désiré par son père, elle aurait su manier l'épée, elle ne serait pas resté là, à regarder se jouer son destin sans pouvoir y prendre part._

_L'un des deux hommes parât in extremis un coup qui l'aurait sans conteste décapité et échangea un regard fugace avec la jeune femme. Elle devinait ce qu'il cherchait à lui dire…Il voulait qu'elle fuit, qu'elle s'échappe…Mais elle ne le ferait pas…Le seul bénéfice qu'être une femme lui avait apporté serait donc d'agir en Dame. Quoi qu'il se passe, son comportement resterait digne. C'était tout ce qui lui restait. _

_Ses mains délicates se refermèrent en deux petits poings rageurs, tandis qu'un sanglot impromptu s'échappait de sa poitrine. Elle chercha un appui dans le chêne qui, élevé près d'elle, contemplait la scène de sa sagesse centenaire. Son regard fuit, l'espace d'un instant, sa destinée pour chercher une aide improbable. Le pré dans lequel ils se trouvaient était désert, le Ciel n'était pas avec eux. Fous qu'ils étaient de l'avoir défié ! _

_Mais il était déjà trop tard pour les regrets, devant elle le combat se poursuivait…Ses yeux revinrent sur les deux hommes qui rivalisaient d'adresse au moment précis où le chevalier casqué de noir prenait le dessus sur l'autre. Celui que son cœur avait choisi en dépit du danger._

_Elle retint un glapissement terrifié, décidée à ne montrer aucun signe de faiblesse. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer et une certaine sérénité l'envahit. Son chevalier allait mourir et elle avec…Mais avec l'aide de Dieu, pour mieux se retrouver…_

_Ailleurs…_


	2. chapitre 1

_Vous voyez ? J'ai pas menti !_

**Chapitre1 : **

« Carter, pitié ! »

Le major Samantha Carter sourit à son supérieur en guise d'excuse. Il était vrai que ce qu'elle avait fait n'était pas très malin…

« Rah, Jack ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes hermétique à toute forme de culture que vous devez empêcher les autres de s'y intéresser ! »

Sam retint le rire qui menaçait de franchir ses lèvres à la vue de la mine incrédule du colonel. Personne ne parvenait à le moucher comme Daniel et le spectacle était toujours appréciable.

« Je ne suis pas hermétique, Daniel ! Je déborde ! Ca fait deux heures que vous nous pompez l'air avec vos vieux châteaux ! »

Se désintéressant de la dispute, le regard de Sam se promena sur le dit château, une légère brise caressant son visage. P4X-647 était une jolie petite planète. Jusqu'ici, ils avaient vu des champs, des prés et le profil d'une forteresse qui se dessinait dans le lointain, mais aucun habitant. Teal'c avait estimé le bâtiment a à peine trois heures de marche, ils en avaient parcouru deux pendant lesquelles Daniel leur avait décrit toutes les subtiles différences qui existaient selon les pays en ce qui concernait les châteaux forts. Même Sam et Teal'c commençaient à en avoir marre et elle avait donc commis l'erreur de glisser une question ironique dans le monologue de Daniel…Qui n'avait pas compris la plaisanterie et avait entrepris de répondre à sa question dans les moindres détails…C'est là que le colonel avait explosé.

Echangeant un regard complice avec Teal'c, Sam marqua une halte à l'instant où ils atteignaient un pré d'un vert émeraude. La jeune femme n'était pas spécialiste mais elle était à peu près certaine que trouver l'équivalent sur Terre devait être impossible. Elle jeta un regard en arrière pour découvrir que leurs coéquipiers se chamaillaient toujours à quelques mètres d'eux. Sam en profita pour observer plus attentivement ce qui l'entourait.

Il n'y avait aucune présence visible, ni animale, ni humaine, et c'était ce point qui la titillait depuis qu'elle avait passé la porte. Les environs semblaient prospères à la culture et à l'élevage, mais les champs étaient livrés à un abandon déjà ancien. Sam haussa les épaules, ses appareils ne montraient aucune trace de virus bactériologique et ils n'avaient trouvé aucun corps, ce n'était donc pas une cause extérieure qui avait provoqué l'exode rural. Ca ne pouvait être qu'une cause humaine.

Son regard accrocha soudain un arbre immense, planté en plein milieu du pré. A se demander comment elle ne l'avait pas vu avant. Absorbé par le jeu du soleil sur les feuilles, elle se laissa aller à un doux hébétement.

« Il est au moins centenaire ! »

L'exclamation enthousiaste de Daniel la sortit de sa torpeur. Secouant la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées, elle emboîta le pas à l'archéologue.

_« Faites attention, madame. Le terrain est glissant. »_

Elle tourna la tête vers son supérieur, surprise autant de la mise en garde que de la formulation. Devant l'insistance de son regard, le colonel fronça les sourcils, la dévisageant avec curiosité.

« Un problème, Carter ? »

Elle renonça à répondre, pensant qu'il s'agissait encore d'une de ses nombreuses blagues qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle préféra redonner à Daniel sa pleine attention.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais ! C'est un chêne, vous voyez ces strates, là ! Il a au moins 300 ans ! »

Sam voulut acquiescer, mais sa gorge était sèche. C'était curieux, parce qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir soif quelques minutes plus tôt. Pas plus qu'elle ne se souvenait avoir le vertige…Surprise du manque d'équilibre qui la saisit soudainement, elle tendit une main vers le chêne dans une piètre tentative pour se stabiliser.

« Carter ? »

Elle chercha son supérieur des yeux mais ses équipiers semblaient avoir disparu et elle ne trouva que les yeux rieurs d'un étranger. Le soleil jouait dans les cheveux châtain retenu en une courte queue de cheval, éclairant un visage aux traits durs. Il se dégageait de lui un tel magnétisme que pendant quelques secondes elle oublia où elle était, toute entière absorbée par la sensation curieuse des papillons qui remuaient dans son ventre.

_« Ils avaient raison de vanter votre beauté, Princesse… »_

Les sourcils de la jeune femme se froncèrent, tentant de décrypter les paroles de l'étranger.

« Qui… »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, sa vue se brouilla à nouveau et elle se retrouva adossée au chêne, le visage de Daniel à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Sam, est ce que ça va ? »

Son regard accrocha celui, hagard, du colonel et elle devina à la façon dont Teal'c le soutenait, qu'il avait subi une expérience identique à la sienne.

« Sam ? »

L'inquiétude dans la voix de Daniel la poussa à se relever. Elle ne s'expliquait pas ce qui s'était passé. Elle ne comprenait même pas ce qu'elle avait vu. Une hallucination ? Mais de quoi ? Et pourquoi ? Teal'c et Daniel ne semblaient pas avoir souffert du même trouble…

« Ca va, Daniel…Un étourdissement. »

Le colonel se redressa lui aussi, faisant quelques pas hésitants. Sam se tut, attendant qu'il parle. Cependant, lorsque leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, elle sut qu'ils n'en feraient rien, ni l'un, ni l'autre. Qu'importe ce qu'ils avaient vu, ils en resteraient à la version de l'étourdissement. Ce n'était pas très réglementaire et ça ne correspondait pas à leur attitude habituelle vis-à-vis de l'équipe. Pourtant, l'impression que ce qu'elle avait vu n'appartenait qu'à elle, qu'à eux, se fit plus vive. Non, elle ne trahirait pas leur secret. Quoi que ce secret puisse être.

« Jack, ça va ? »

Sam continua de le fixer tandis qu'il se retournait vers Daniel. « Oui, ce n'était qu'un vertige… »

« Vous n'avez pas l'air très en forme tous les deux, on devrait peut-être rentrer… »

Pendant que le colonel rassurait Daniel, Sam se retourna vers Teal'c, voulant le rassurer sur son propre état de santé. Elle le découvrit, la main en visière, le regard droit devant lui.

« O'Neill. »

La conversation derrière elle cessa immédiatement et bientôt, le colonel se tenait à côté d'elle, la main sur son arme dans un geste discret mais efficace. Sam tenta de distinguer ce qui les alarmait tant tous les deux mais le soleil couchant l'éblouissait. Elle sentit Daniel se glisser entre Jack et elle, cherchant lui aussi à comprendre ce qui se passait.

« On nous observe. »

Le calme constat de Teal'c fit aussitôt réagir Sam. Elle adopta la même attitude de défense rentrée que son supérieur, gardant les yeux fixés vers la direction que le Jaffa avait indiqué. Daniel fit quelques pas en avant, tout entier à sa curiosité, n'écoutant pas l'avertissement chuchoté de Jack.

« Pourquoi ne viennent-ils pas nous voir ? »

Sam sentit le colonel se tendre à côté d'elle, elle le devinait concentré sur sa mission de leader et s'obligea à adopter le même comportement. Qu'importe la mystérieuse expérience qu'ils venaient de faire, seule la sécurité de l'équipe importait désormais.

« Ils sont peut-être timides… »

Avec cette marque d'humour, O'Neill parcourut la courte distance qui le séparait de l'archéologue et, sans se concerter, Carter et Teal'c s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre tout en respectant un certain retrait vis-à-vis de leurs coéquipiers. Ainsi, en cas d'attaque, ils couvriraient plus d'espace.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Daniel et Jack arrivèrent au niveau des étrangers, que Sam les distingua réellement. Quelques pas derrière, Teal'c et elle observaient la scène, prêt à défendre leur amis.

« Bonjour, n'ayez pas peur, nous sommes des explorateurs. »

Sam retint un sifflement, il y avait peu de chance que ces hommes aient peur d'eux. A première vue, un seul d'entre eux était un paysan, son accoutrement dépareillé ainsi que son allure générale le laissait deviner. Il y avait également huit soldats, reconnaissables à leurs armures de métal et au mutisme servile qui les caractérisaient ; ils collaient tout à fait dans le décor. Le dernier homme, en revanche…Tenant un cheval par la bride, il les toisait d'un regard froid.

Quelque chose en Sam lui hurla de fuir au moment même ou leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. L'instinct si puissant la prit tellement au dépourvu que, pendant une terrible seconde, elle faillit l'écouter…Seul le regard profond de Teal'c posé sur elle la retint, elle agrippa machinalement son arme à s'en faire mal. Devant le manque de réactions, Daniel enchaina.

« Je m'appelle Daniel Jackson, voici le colonel O'Neill, le major Samantha Carter et Teal'c. Nous venons de loin pour faire votre connaissance. »

Le regard de l'homme ne la quittait pas, prêtant aussi peu d'attention qu'elle au discours du linguiste. Sam avait de plus en plus de mal à soutenir le regard sombre, mais tout son orgueil la poussait à le faire. C'était étrange parce qu'elle avait beau ne l'avoir jamais rencontré, il lui inspirait une peur terrible qui se battait avec une haine immense. Dieu, elle était certaine de pouvoir le tuer sans une hésitation si jamais il se retrouvait à sa merci…

« Ok. Lequel d'entre vous commande ? »

Elle devina au ton du colonel qu'il n'appréciait pas plus qu'elle le regard scrutateur de l'inconnu. Ce qu'elle pressentit aussi, c'est qu'il pensait au même titre qu'elle que, justement, c'était lui qui commandait. Cependant, il n'était pas soldat. Tout dans sa posture l'indiquait. C'était un guerrier, sur ça, pas de doute, mais pas un soldat. Il avait l'assurance tranquille de ceux qui donnaient les ordres en sachant qu'ils seraient exécutés quoi qu'il en coute. Si elle avait été un animal, Sam aurait grogné, cet homme était habitué à se battre et à gagner. Probablement selon les lois antiques : pas de pitié au survivant. L'évidence soufflait en elle, c'était un tueur et elle était actuellement dans sa ligne de mire.

« Peut-être qu'ils ne nous comprennent pas… »

Le murmure de Daniel était assez fort pour être entendu de l'autre côté du champ. Sam, elle, luttait à nouveau contre cette étrange sensation de vertige. Elle s'appliqua néanmoins à ne pas lâcher le regard de l'autre. Pourtant, malgré tous ses efforts, elle bascula une fois encore, se retrouvant face à un autre homme, différent du jeune homme aux cheveux châtains qui l'avait tellement intriguée. A l'image de l'inconnu qui accompagnait les soldats, il déclencha en elle une pléiade d'émotions, dont une pulsion meurtrière impressionnante. Son corps se déplaçait dans la pièce sans qu'elle ait son mot à dire, elle parlait mais ce n'était pas sa voix, ses émotions n'étaient pas siennes…Elle n'était que la passagère d'un corps qui était sien sans l'être.

_« Pourquoi me fuyez-vous, mon amie ? »_

_Son regard parcourut la grande pièce au mur de pierres claires, s'arrêtant sur les larges tentures faisant office de décoration. __**Il**__ avait renvoyé les serviteurs, refusant le chaperon et les murant dans un silence insupportable…jusqu'à ce qu'il le brise. Là, elle sut qu'elle préférait cent fois le silence à cette affection factice. _

_« Cette situation n'est pas convenable. Où est votre honneur, Chevalier ? »_

_En vérité, elle se fichait bien de ce que deviendrait sa réputation si l'on savait qu'elle s'était retrouvée seule en compagnie de son promis. Seul l'orgueil la poussait à répondre, les ragots de la cour lui étaient égaux. Seuls les médisants croiraient qu'elle ait pu se donner à un homme pareil avant sa nuit de noces. Ce pour quoi elle affichait de l'importance en revanche, c'était sa liberté. Son peu de liberté…_

_Au moment où elle tentait d'atteindre la porte, l'homme l'attrapa au poignet, la plaquant contre le mur d'une poigne de fer. _

_« Mon honneur ? Vous osez me parler d'honneur ? On m'avait promis une Princesse, et tout ce que j'obtiens est une catin ! »_

_La libérant d'un coup de son emprise, il la projeta sur le sol. Sa tête heurta le sol de pierre avec un bruit sourd mais elle n'y accorda pas d'importance. Pendant une terrible seconde, elle crut que cet être abject allait la forcer. Lui ôter cette liberté factice qu'elle s'était créée. Mais au lieu de ça, il se dirigea vers la porte, lui portant le coup de grâce avant de l'abandonner._

_« Rappelez vous que je peux tout sur votre royaume, Altesse. J'ai choisi la paix, je peux choisir la guerre. Allez-vous sacrifier le destin de votre peuple à votre désir ? Je n'admets pas la traîtrise. Encore moins quand elle vient de mon sang. Si vous ne tenez pas à votre peuple, peut-être tenez-vous à la vie de mon frère… »_

_Et, sur cette menace muette, il claqua la porte, la laissant pleurer sa rage sur les pavés de pierres blanches._

Sam secoua la tête et jeta un coup d'œil vers son supérieur mais, cette fois, il ne semblait pas perturbé. Son attention se reporta sur l'homme qui la fixait toujours. Son cœur manqua un battement. Ses yeux dégageaient la même cruauté que l'homme de son rêve. Il y avait en eux quelque chose de familier et de terrifiant.

« N'ayez crainte, je vous comprends. »

« Oh. Vous êtes le commandant ?

Teal'c, Jack et Sam échangèrent un regard entendu. C'était peut-être imperceptible pour Daniel mais le calme du ton avait le tranchant d'une lame et aucun d'eux trois ne se sentait de faire la conversation.

« Vous devez me suivre. »

Cette fois, même Daniel comprit le danger potentiel que représentait l'inconnu. Il recula légèrement, laissant Jack à son affaire. Sam leva discrètement son arme, l'ordre dans la voix de l'inconnu ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« Ecoutez, ce n'est pas qu'on n'a pas envie, mais ça fait une trotte jusqu'à chez nous et il fait déjà nuit, alors on ne va pas vous déranger plus longtemps. »

Elle sut, au moment où le colonel essayait, que l'humour ne les sortirait pas de cette situation là.

« Cet endroit est sacré. En y pénétrant, vous avez enfreint les lois de Rivalen. »

« Rivalen ? » L'interrogation de Daniel tomba à plat, couverte par la voix, plus forte du colonel.

« Ecoutez, je suis désolé, mais on a déjà été prisonnier trois fois ce mois ci et j'ai parié avec un ami que cette mission là se passerait bien, donc on va s'en aller. »

L'homme claqua simplement la langue et les huit soldats se répartirent autour d'eux, épées à la main. Sam ramena son arme au menton, prête à faire feu, au moindre signe du colonel. Elle n'aurait aucun scrupule à tuer cet homme si c'était nécessaire. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était rentrer chez elle.

« Jack ! Attendez ! »

Daniel s'interposa, à son habitude, entre le colonel et les autochtones.

« Ce n'est qu'un malentendu. On ne savait pas que cet endroit était sacré. »

L'homme habillé tout en noir n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Ne montrant aucun signe de crainte, il n'avait même pas daigné sortir sa propre épée. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur Sam avec un regard pensif, puis le reposa sur Jack, ayant certainement reconnu en lui le chef de leur petit groupe.

« Vous voyagez en charmante compagnie, colonel. Pourquoi vous encombrer d'une femme ? »

Sam remarqua simultanément que l'homme, s'il était totalement étranger à leur système hiérarchique, s'y était très rapidement adapté, et que la mâchoire du colonel s'était contractée à l'extrême, preuve qu'elle n'était pas la seule à qui ce type portait sur les nerfs. Le comportement du colonel n'était pas inhabituel, il n'appréciait pas trop ce genre de remarque sur son statut de femme. Pas plus qu'elle. Un besoin intense de se défendre, la traversa et elle répliqua avant même que le colonel ait songé à ouvrir la bouche.

« Je suis son second. Je ne l'encombre pas, j'assure ses arrières. Vous avez un problème avec ça ? »

Un éclair fugitif passa dans le regard sombre et Sam comprit qu'elle venait de franchir une autre limite. Apparemment, il n'avait pas l'habitude que les femmes lui répondent. Dommage pour lui…Cachant sa désapprobation sous un masque de politesse aussi hypocrite qu'étudiée, il inclina la tête devant elle.

« Si le colonel n'en a pas, ce n'est certes pas à moi d'en avoir…Je ne cherchais pas à vous offenser, Ma Dame. »

« Major. »

La reprise ne vint pas d'elle mais du colonel. Il y avait un avertissement muet dans sa voix qui dégoulinait de possession et qui lui déplut, mais elle décida que,pour cette fois ci, elle ne dirait rien. Elle préférait encore que cet homme la croie avec son supérieur. A nouveau, l'homme hocha la tête.

« Major. » Répéta-t-il, un petit sourire roulant quelques secondes sur ses lèvres. « Vous m'avez l'air de personnes fort sympathiques… » Son regard s'attarda sur Carter avant de retourner sur le colonel. « Alors, je vous suggère de poser vos armes et de suivre mes hommes. Je suis sûr que je pourrai convaincre le Roi de la méprise et que ce malentendu sera sciemment réglé. »

Un sourire ironique vint flotter sur les lèvres de Jack.

« Vous pourrez convaincre le Roi ? Vous avez donc tant d'importance ? »

Si l'inconnu perçut le sarcasme il ne le montra pas.

« Sachez que je suis le Chevalier Willem de Bleunwenn. Et que l'oreille du Roi m'est acquise. »

Comme si la discussion était close, le chevalier remonta habilement en selle et commença à s'éloigner. Sam et Jack échangèrent un regard puis le militaire haussa les épaules et tous les quatre baissèrent leurs armes dans un ensemble parfait.


	3. Chapitre 2

_Hey !! Merci à tous pour vos rewiews ! Certains d'entre vous ont dis avoir des théories…Je serai curieuse de les entendre. Bon je vous avoue que j'ai emprunté pas mal de chose pour cette fic, la citadelle décrite n'est pas vraiment à moi non plus, c'est un mélange de Mina Thirit (le seigneur des anneaux) et de la citadelle des frontaliers (la quête d'ewilan). Voilààààà !!_

_Rewieeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ??_

**Chapitre 2**

Sam marchait au côté de Daniel, écoutant sans grand intérêt ses spéculations quant au type de civilisation qu'ils venaient de rencontrer. Peut-être était ce dû à la trop grande fréquentation du colonel, mais elle n'appréciait pas une civilisation qui les arrêtait à peine avaient-ils posé un pied en dehors des clous. Les soldats les entouraient, s'assurant que leurs prisonniers ne s'échappaient pas en courant. Le côté positif, c'est que, comme l'avait fait remarquer le colonel, au moins ils ne les avaient pas attachés. Quoi qu'ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés au château…

C'était l'autre problème qui accaparait l'attention de la jeune femme actuellement. Plus ils s'approchaient de la sombre forteresse, plus une sensation fugace de déjà vu s'emparait d'elle. Et ce n'était pas agréable. A vrai dire, ça lui faisait froid dans le dos.

« Pour être honnête, Daniel, je me moque éperdument qu'ils soient celtes, bretons ou écossais. » Si elle ne l'avait pas connu mieux que ça, Sam aurait juré l'avoir entendu renifler. « Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai perdu 100 . »

Secouant la tête, espérant sans trop y croire se débarrasser de cette surprenante torpeur qui l'empêchait de se concentrer sur son environnement, Sam tenta de se focaliser sur la discussion qui avait pris place entre son supérieur et son meilleur ami.

« Avec qui aviez vous parié ? »

Jack haussa les épaules sans un regard pour l'archéologue. « Reynolds évidemment. »

Sam réprima un sourire. Au SGC, les équipes faisaient parfois office de clans. C'était une règle tacite. Quand un membre de votre équipe avait un problème avec quelqu'un d'une autre équipe. Les deux équipes étaient alors en conflit ouvert, quoique discret, Hammond oblige. Cela donnait lieu parfois à des blagues cocasses qui, tout en détendant l'atmosphère, apportaient une solution plus pacifique au conflit qu'une bagarre de bar. En général, les autres évitaient de s'en prendre à SG-1 pour trois raisons essentielles. La première était sans conteste Teal'c. Ca ne serait venu à l'idée de personne de verser un laxatif dans le café de Teal'c, ou de cacher ses DVD Star Wars, pour une raison évidente. La deuxième était le duo infernal que formaient Carter et O'Neill. Sam, qui n'avait jamais été porté sur l'espièglerie étant enfant, avait trouvé un vrai maître en son supérieur, et ses compétences techniques servaient à merveilles les idées farfelues de Jack. La dernière des raisons qui faisaient d'SG-1 une équipe intouchable était SG-2, à savoir l'équipe de Reynolds.

Des années auparavant, Reynolds avait eu la faiblesse de croire qu'il pourrait diffuser publiquement une vidéo de Jack et Daniel en train de se disputer comme des gosses, piquée dans la salle de surveillance, avec le sous titre suivant : « scène de ménage chez les O'Neill ». Autant dire que ni Jack, ni Daniel n'avaient apprécié le sous entendu. Si l'archéologue avait décidé de laisser couler, le colonel, lui, avait décrété qu'une vengeance était appropriée et, avec un machiavélisme que Sam devait lui reconnaître, avait réveillé Reynolds en plein milieu de la nuit, lui fourrant une arme entre les mains et l'informant qu'ils étaient envahis par les aliens. Bien entendu, Sam était dans la salle d'embarquement, la caméra de Daniel au poing, quand le pauvre colonel de SG-2 avait débarqué à moitié réveillé, hurlant qu'il allait tous les avoir, et toujours en caleçon. Si Jack ne s'était pas dénoncé, Hammond aurait probablement forcé le pauvre homme à consulter. Bref, une fois le sermon passé, Reynolds avait trouvé la blague très drôle et Jack et lui étaient devenu amis, ce qui avait crée une alliance inter-équipe.

« Je ne trouve pas ce pari très avisé, O'Neill. »

Le colonel se retourna, levant un sourcil dans une piètre imitation du Jaffa. « Et pourquoi ça, Teal'c ? »

La bouche de Teal'c se plissa comme si la réponse était évidente. Il était évident pour les trois autres qu'il ne dirait plus rien. Reprenant contenance, Sam risqua une remarque.

« Teal'c a raison, mon colonel. Avec la chance qu'on a ce mois-ci… »

Jack la regarda avec un regard blessé qu'elle savait tout à fait factice.

« Je pensais que vous me soutiendriez, Carter… »

Un coin de la bouche de Sam se releva en un sourire joueur. « Et pourquoi ça, mon colonel ? »

Jack haussa les épaules et recommença à regarder où il mettait les pieds. Au bout de deux minutes son marmonnement étouffé se fit entendre.

« La prochaine fois que Lee vous embêtera, ne comptez pas sur moi pour aller détraquer son labo. »

Sam allait répliquer quand son souffle se brisa dans sa gorge. Devant eux, se dressait le plus immense château qu'elle ait jamais vu. Non pas qu'elle en ait vu beaucoup ceci dit…

La forteresse semblait être taillée à même la montagne. Adossée à elle, elle s'élevait sur plusieurs étages, de larges murs blancs en faisaient le tour, si haut qu'ils paraissaient infranchissables. Des murailles blanches polies encerclaient chacun des niveaux, des tours et des ponts rivalisants avec la pesanteur s'étiraient sur chacun des différents plateaux, et tout en haut du gigantesque édifice, s'élevait une tour énorme. Ce n'était pas un château fort qu'ils avaient devant eux, c'était une cité entière. Voilà pourquoi les champs et les alentours étaient abandonnés.

Daniel, comme elle, avait oublié de respirer. C'était probablement une des choses les plus incroyables qu'ils aient jamais vu. Contrairement à la tradition, il n'y avait pas de douves, pas plus que de pont levis. A la place, s'étalait une porte gigantesque en bois massif. Sam était presque sûre qu'elle était indestructible. Les douves, quant à elles, ne semblaient pas nécessaires au vu des épaisses murailles. Une intime conviction s'ancra dans le cœur de Sam, cette cité était imprenable…Pourtant, un doute vint effleurer son esprit, le Titanic n'était-il pas insubmersible ?

« Je vais traduire la pensée de tous en disant : « Wouah. » »

Sam glissa un regard discret vers son supérieur. La sensation d'étouffer se faisait de plus en plus marquée mais, s'il était affecté, il ne le montrait pas. Elle reporta son attention sur le chevalier vêtu de noir qui lui semblait si antipathique. L'homme avait arrêté son cheval devant la porte, et attendait avec une attitude nonchalante soigneusement étudié dans laquelle elle lut pourtant un danger évident. Elle voulut s'en ouvrir à Teal'c qui attendait stoïquement près d'elle, mais se retint quand les deux grandes portes de la ville s'ouvrirent dans un grincement perçant.

Aussitôt, ils se remirent en marche. Le chevalier les guida, eux et leur escorte armée, parmi les ruelles et les ponts jusqu'au dernier plateau. A peine avaient-ils mis un pied dans la cité que le peuple était dehors, à acclamer leur héros. Apparemment, Willem n'avait pas menti quand il avait dit être haut placé dans la politique de ce pays. Cependant, Sam avait un autre problème. A mesure qu'ils prenaient de la hauteur, son malaise s'accentuait. Les murailles la préservaient de distinguer véritablement à quel étage ils en étaient mais ça n'empêchaient ni la nausée, ni le vertige de s'installer. Le pire fût lorsqu'ils atteignirent le point le plus haut de la citadelle. Le dernier plateau n'était pas entouré de mur mais dépourvu de construction, mis à part la tour et ce qui devait être un immense palais, il s'agissait d'une étendue herbeuse qui laissait une vue imprenable sur le paysage. Elle qui n'avait jamais été soumise au vertige, regardait au loin avec une espèce de crainte, comme s'il avait été trop facile de basculer dans le vide.

Sam risqua un regard vers le colonel pour le découvrir aussi blanc qu'un linge. Peut-être étaient-ils allergiques à quelque chose qui provoquait des hallucinations ? A peine cette possibilité avait-elle effleuré son esprit qu'elle la rejeta. Non. C'était autre chose. A nouveau cette sensation qu'elle ne devait pas en parler. Que ça n'appartenait qu'à elle. Son cœur s'emballa et elle était presque sûre qu'elle tremblait comme une feuille. La dernière chose qu'elle pensa avant de se laisser aller sur Teal'c fût que tomber dans les pommes alors qu'ils étaient prisonniers ne les mettraient pas en position de force.

_La jeune femme quitta l'abri que lui offrait le palais pour s'engager dans l'herbe fraîche qui couvrait le dernier plateau. Elle n'avait aucune envie de jouer les hôtesses parfaites, et pourtant, il allait falloir qu'elle fasse un effort considérable. Son père avait été très clair sur ce point là. De son mariage dépendait le sort du royaume. Les armées du Chevalier Dar'ch de Deirne encerclaient le royaume et il était clair pour tous que, sans l'accord de mariage qui avait garanti la paix, la citadelle aurait été rasée. _

_Dar'ch avait tiré parti de la vanité de son père et de tous ceux qui l'avaient précédé. Ils considéraient la citadelle tellement imprenable qu'ils en avaient négligé l'entretien, encourageant les paysans à s'installer en dehors de la forteresse en leur assurant qu'elle était si puissante que personne ne se risquerait à l'attaquer. Rivalen en avait payé le prix. Les armées du chevalier avait massacré le peuple et tenaient un siège depuis presque deux mois. Les assauts étaient constants et même s'ils avaient peu de chance de faire céder les murs, ils jouaient sur le moral des soldats, en tuant par dizaines à chaque salve. La situation n'aurait pas pu continuer plus longtemps. Rivalen était perdu par la vanité de ses rois. _

_Du point de vue de la jeune femme, son père l'avait vendue à Dar'ch espérant sans trop y croire qu'il le nommerait régent et qu'il se contenterait d'elle pour butin de guerre. Relevant la tête, elle avança avec assurance vers les cavaliers qui s'étaient arrêtés à l'entrée du plateau. Ce qu'elle allait faire, elle le ferait pour son pays et elle le ferait la tête haute. _

_« Idiote ! »_

_Elle avança, ses yeux accrochant immédiatement l'homme vêtu de noir. Selon la tradition, les armures classiques étaient réservées aux soldats. Les chevaliers portaient eux des protections souples et légères. Un dégout profond s'empara d'elle quand elle réalisa que cet homme occupé à rabrouer une jeune domestique était son futur époux. _

_« Tu n'es qu'une pauvre idiote ! »_

_Elle connaissait la petite sur laquelle il criait. Elle n'avait même pas 13 ans…Grace –si ses souvenirs étaient exacts…La servante poussa un petit cri quand l'homme leva la main vers elle. Il n'eut jamais l'occasion de l'abattre, la jeune femme avait bloqué son bras. Leurs regards s'affrontèrent brutalement tandis qu'elle tenait toujours sa prise. Son propre bras la faisait horriblement souffrir, tous ses muscles étaient contractés dans une piètre tentative pour contrer l'attaque de l'adversaire. Enfin, il retira son bras, la foudroyant du regard. _

_« Pour qui vous prenez vous ?! »_

_Elle se demanda si elle avait bien entendu. Cet homme était dans le palais de son père et lui demandait pour qui elle se prenait ? Elle ? _

_« Pour la Princesse héritière Aude de Rivalen. »_

_Un rictus tordit ses lèvres délicates. Elle l'avait mouché. Grace –ou quel que soit son nom- se sauva sans demander son reste. Elle ne lui accorda pas plus d'un regard. Elle avait sauvé la jeune domestique mais ça restait une domestique. _

_« Princesse ou pas, je n'apprécie pas qu'une femme se mêle de mes affaires. »_

_Aude dût se mordre la joue pour ne pas laisser voir son agacement. Le machisme était aussi courant à Rivalen qu'ailleurs…_

_« Paix, mon frère. »_

_Un jeune homme, portant lui aussi la tenue reconnaissable des chevaliers, s'interposa entre eux. Ses cheveux châtains, retenus en une courte queue de cheval, brillaient sous le soleil et son visage, aux traits pourtant déterminés, était agréable aux yeux. Ses yeux étaient d'un marron sombre tirant sur le noisette et il y dansait une lueur amusée qui déplut à la jeune femme. Aude décida qu'elle le haïssait, au même titre que Dar'ch. _

_« La Princesse ne doit pas être habituée à notre rudesse, Dar'ch. »_

_Aude serra les dents. Elle détestait qu'on pense ou qu'on parle pour elle. Alors d'où venaient ses espèces de papillons qui naissaient dans son ventre ?_

_« Elle ferait mieux de s'y faire, alors. »_

_Surtout, qu'ils continuent à faire comme si elle n'était pas là…Aude aurait soupiré avec plaisir si elle ne s'était interdit ce genre de faiblesse. Agacée qu'ils poursuivent leur conversation. Aude leva ses yeux bleus vers celui aux yeux marrons. Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, il lui était plus sympathique que Dar'ch. Dar'ch la dégoutait. Pour ce qu'il était et pour ce qu'il allait faire d'elle. _

_« Me donnerez-vous votre nom, Chevalier ? »_

_Elle sut au regard noir que lui renvoya son futur époux qu'elle venait de commettre un impair. Visiblement, Dar'ch attendait d'une femme qu'elle soit silencieuse et servile. Il était mal tombé. _

_Aude de Rivalen était, depuis son enfance, une figure enviée et convoitée de tous les Royaumes. Fille du Roi Marc de Rivalen, elle était la dernière héritière du trône, son père n'ayant jamais eu d'autre enfant, et donc un parti très avantageux qui intéressait bon nombre de rois, de princes et de nobles. De plus, ce qui ne gâchait rien à l'affaire, elle était, d'après les légendes, la femme la plus belle de tous les Royaumes, bien qu'elle n'en ait jamais tiré personnellement une quelconque vanité. Elle tenait ses yeux bleus de sa mère et l'on racontait que, lorsqu'elle vous regardait, vous aviez l'impression de voler. Ses cheveux noirs lui venaient de son père et faisaient plus encore ressortir la couleur de ses iris. Enfin, sa silhouette était plaisante et faisait rêver la plupart des hommes. _

_Par contre, ce qui avait découragé la plupart de ses prétendants, c'était son caractère. De sa mère, morte en couches, elle avait hérité un goût excessif pour une liberté qui n'était pas faite pour le sexe féminin. Alors que les autres jeunes femmes de son âge discutaient broderies, fêtes et bon parti, elle, rêvait de conquêtes, de batailles, et d'aventures. Contrairement aux autres, elle ne cherchait pas à faire un bon mariage, sachant d'avance que cette question là serait réglée par son père et pas à son avantage. Ses idées progressistes et son mauvais caractère l'avaient souvent mise à l'écart, malgré ou à cause de son statut de Princesse et elle avait grandi seule, apprenant peu à peu à garder ses dilemmes et ses idées pour elle. _

_« Veuillez m'excuser, Ma Dame, je manque à tous mes égards. Je suis le Chevalier Joffrey de Deirne. Vous allez épouser mon frère aîné. »_

_A ses mots, son cœur sombra sans qu'elle en connaisse la raison. Il lui était impossible de croire que ces deux hommes partageaient le même sang. C'était comme marier le jour et la nuit. Puis, elle se rappela qu'elle le détestait et que ça n'avait donc pas d'importance. Frissonnant sans se l'avouer sous le regard chaleureux de Joffrey, elle les invita à suivre ses serviteurs qui les installeraient dans leurs appartements et s'éloigna aussi vite qu'elle le put._

_Elle se retourna une dernière fois, juste avant de pénétrer dans le palais. Dar'ch était encore occupé à crier mais Joffrey la couvrait d'un regard pensif. Rougissante, elle accéléra le pas vers sa chambre, s'obligeant à trouver cela inconvenant. _


	4. Chapitre 3

_Dans celui là tout est à moi je crois…lol ! Merci pour toutes vos rewiews Je galère pour le chapitre 4 alors je ne vous promets pas qu'il y aura une mise à jour bientôt. Par contre ghost sera mis à jour dans la semaine._

**Chapitre3 :**

La première chose que Sam distingua en ouvrant les yeux fut les visages inquiets de ses trois coéquipiers. Dans le brouillard qui semblait danser devant ses yeux, elle nota que la pâleur qui s'étendait sur les joues du colonel était inhabituelle et que lui aussi semblait être pris de nausée. Ce qui, dans la mesure où il était penché sur elle, ne la rassura pas. Elle chercha à se relever mais ses membres étaient engourdis et lourds.

« Ca va, Sam ? »

Daniel lui écarta doucement les mèches rebelles qui étaient retombées sur son visage. Elle cligna des yeux, espérant que ça dissiperait le voile blanc qui dansait devant ses pupilles. Que s'était-il passé, déjà ? Elle dût chercher quelques secondes avant que ça ne lui revienne en mémoire en rafale. Le vortex, Daniel et ses explications assommantes, le pré, l'inconnu qui avait disparu aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, le chêne, les soldats, l'homme en noir, puis à nouveau le vertige, le flash, l'autre homme, celui qui la terrifiait autant que ce prétendu chevalier…Willem…

Apparemment rassuré sur son sort, le colonel s'écarta et s'assit à côté d'elle. Le sol ploya sous elle, tandis qu'il prenait sa tête entre ses mains et posait ses coudes sur ses genoux. Tactique que Janet leur avait enseignée pour faire passer la nausée, suite à une soirée beaucoup, beaucoup trop arrosée.

La disparition du colonel de sa vue eut le mérite de lui laisser voir ce qui l'entourait. Ils n'étaient plus dehors et la raison pour laquelle le sol bougeait sous elle, c'était parce qu'elle était sur un lit au matelas très, très mou. Elle se redressa lentement, s'adossant sur les nombreux coussins dans son dos.

« Doucement, Sam. Vous nous avez fait plutôt peur. »

Sa bouche était trop pâteuse pour qu'elle cherche à répondre à Daniel, dont le regard désapprobateur se posa sur le colonel, toujours courbé en deux. Sam profita de l'intermède pour détailler ce qui l'entourait. Ca n'avait rien d'un donjon. Si c'était comme ça que les prisonniers étaient traités ici, elle n'avait rien contre. Luxueusement meublée, la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait était composée d'imposants meubles de bois noir. Les murs, qu'elle supposait faits de pierres, étaient recouverts d'une épaisse tenture rouge. L'ensemble était assez oppressant et elle se sentit brusquement devenir claustrophobe.

« Qu'est ce qui vous arrive à tous les deux ? ! »

Jack se contenta de grogner tandis que Sam haussait péniblement les épaules. Daniel leva les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers Teal'c.

« Vous croyez qu'ils pourraient avoir la grippe ? »

Le Jaffa se contenta de leur jeter un regard dubitatif, tandis que sa bouche s'étirait vers le bas. Il était clair pour Sam qu'il se doutait que la jeune femme et son supérieur cachaient quelque chose. Décidant qu'il était temps de créer une petite diversion, la jeune femme s'adressa à l'archéologue.

« Daniel ? Non pas que je me plaigne, mais je m'attendais à une pièce sombre et humide pas…à _ça_ ! »

Elle désigna la pièce d'un geste vague de la main. Daniel remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Apparemment, vous avez tapé dans l'œil du Chevalier. Après votre malaise, il a demandé que l'on vous porte dans une chambre. Je ne pense pas qu'on était invité mais Jack a bien fait savoir que s'il vous séparait du groupe, il allait s'énerver. » Daniel se tourna vers le colonel, son sourire devenant franchement goguenard. « Quoiqu'à part lui vomir dessus, il n'était pas en état de faire grand-chose d'autre, si vous voulez mon avis. Bref, on nous a parqués ici en attendant. » Il hésita quelques secondes, puis décida que visiblement elle était en état d'encaisser une petite plaisanterie. « Félicitation, Sam, vous avez une touche. »

Sam lui tira la langue. S'il voulait la jouer puérile, elle allait la jouer puérile. Jack grogna, avant de lui faire signe de se décaler. Elle s'exécuta, constatant avec soulagement que son estomac restait en place. Son supérieur s'étendit à ses côtés et plaça un bras sur ses yeux, sans doute pour se protéger de la lumière. Une fois installé, il se mit à bougonner.

« C'est quand même incroyable, Carter. Maintenant que Daniel s'est calmé sur les conquêtes intergalactiques, vous prenez le relais. »

Elle évita de dire que cette conquête ci, elle s'en serait bien passé. En fait, elle évita carrément de répondre. Sa proximité inhabituelle la mettait mal à l'aise, particulièrement parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux couchés dans un lit. Le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux malades et que leur deux meilleurs amis étaient en train de les fixer d'un œil soupçonneux n'empêcherait pas longtemps son imagination de se mettre à galoper.

« Bon, alors ? »

Le regard de Sam se posa sur Daniel alors que Jack ouvrait un œil pour faire de même. Elle nota qu'il avait retrouvé ses couleurs et que c'était forcément bon signe.

« Alors quoi, Daniel ? »

N'importe qui se serait arrêté devant le ton ferme du colonel. N'importe qui sauf le docteur Jackson, éminent linguiste qui rata l'avertissement muet.

« Et bien, si Sam avait été la seule à être malade, j'aurai dit qu'elle était enceinte. A moins que vous, vous ne fassiez une grossesse nerveuse ? »

Sam manqua s'étouffer, tandis que Jack se redressait brutalement, faisant au passage tanguer le lit. Elle l'admira néanmoins pour son audace, malgré son indignation, elle n'était pas prête à jouer au pantin qui sort de sa boîte.

« Carter n'est pas enceinte. » Il se retourna vers elle, alarmé. « Vous n'êtes pas enceinte ? »

Sam leva les yeux au ciel, soudainement agacée par la discussion. Au lieu de nier poliment, elle décida de passer ses nerfs à la fois sur son supérieur et sur l'archéologue.

« Et qui m'aurait mise enceinte, exactement ?! Casper ?! »

Avec ça, elle croisa les bras sur la poitrine et s'enfonça dans un mutisme prononcé. Ils la connaissaient assez bien pour savoir que, maintenant, elle était en rogne et qu'ils auraient du mal à la calmer. Par idée de justice et parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de se morfondre toute seule, elle décida que Teal'c serait tenu hors de cette histoire. Après tout, lui ne faisait pas de réflexion stupide sur sa vie amoureuse.

« Hé ! Pas la peine de me crier dessus, c'est Daniel qui fait des blagues stupides ! »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules. « Je remarque que vous n'avez pas nié la grossesse nerveuse. »

Le colonel fronça les sourcils. « Daniel ! »

« Jack. »

« Daniel. »

Ce petit jeu là aurait pu durer longtemps si, agacée, Sam ne s'était pas levée d'un bond et n'avait pas sauté hors du lit. Indifférente au silence qui accompagnait ses moindres mouvements, elle se dirigea vers la petite fenêtre qui s'ouvrait dans le mur. Cette cité était peut-être d'apparence médiévale mais, apparemment, elle connaissait l'usage des vitres. La jeune femme mourrait d'envie de l'ouvrir et respirer l'air pur qui chasserait à coup sûr la confusion de son esprit. Malheureusement, le système d'ouverture ne lui était pas familier et elle ne tenait pas à détruire le mobilier.

Perturbée, elle se contenta donc d'observer le paysage lointain. Comme elle l'avait supposé, au vu du panorama, ils se trouvaient dans le palais, sur le plus haut des niveaux. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait réagi avec tant de violence à la plaisanterie de Daniel. Oui, la réponse du colonel l'avait énervée dans le sens où il savait très bien qu'elle n'était pas enceinte. Et avec un peu de jugeote, il n'aurait pas posé la question. Ca faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas eu de relation qui ait duré plus d'une nuit ou de quelques jours. Et il savait très bien pourquoi, qui plus est.

Elle posa son front contre la vitre froide. Elle savait qu'elle devrait probablement se retourner et sourire à ses amis, faire comme si de rien n'était. Le silence pesant qui l'entourait laissait deviner sans mal qu'ils étaient en train de l'observer, s'auto regardant en essayant de déterminer si l'un d'entre eux savait ce qui lui arrivait. Il était rare qu'elle se mette en colère, particulièrement quand il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie. Oui, mais voilà, son esprit était engourdi par ses étranges visions dont elle ne comprenait rien. Qui était cette Aude, qu'elle semblait incarner dans chacun de ces rêves ? Et pourquoi cette sensation que tous ces personnages lui étaient si familiers ? Joffrey…Dar'ch…Aude…Ces prénoms tournaient dans sa tête, formant une ronde mortelle dont elle ne savait rien. Pourtant, c'était là. A portée de main. Il lui suffirait de forcer un peu plus pour comprendre…

Une main se posa gentiment sur son épaule, l'écartant de la vitre. Elle n'eut pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que c'était son supérieur. Ce qui l'étonna, en revanche, c'est qu'il ne mit pas plus de deux secondes à actionner le mécanisme d'ouverture. Il n'avait même pas hésité alors que celui-ci se composait de plusieurs poignées et de minuscules poulies. La fenêtre bascula en position ouverte et un petit vent frais pénétra dans la pièce, balayant l'odeur résiduelle d'humidité. Elle le dévisagea, incrédule. Comment avait-il pu faire marcher ce truc sans même avoir pris la peine de réfléchir une seconde ? Pour simple réponse, il haussa les épaules, une lueur espiègle dans le regard. L'espace d'une microseconde, l'image de Joffrey plana devant les yeux de Sam, puis le bruit distinct d'une porte, qui aurait grandement besoin d'huile, en train de s'ouvrir la coupa dans sa réflexion.

Le chevalier Willem de Bleunwenn se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Un nouveau détail sauta aux yeux de Sam, envoyant un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. S'il était toujours vêtu de noir, l'armure souple et fine qu'il portait et qui couvrait simplement sa poitrine correspondait point par point a l'uniforme du chevalier de son rêve. Bien sûr, il s'était présenté en tant que tel, mais elle n'était pas sensé connaître les coutumes vestimentaires de Rivalen.

Les yeux sombres se posèrent sur elle et, une nouvelle fois, elle frissonna. Elle se savait physiquement trop proche de son supérieur. Certes, la situation précédente justifiait cette proximité mais, sous le regard de Willem, elle se sentait coupable. Comme si elle n'avait pas eu le droit d'être là, comme si elle avait dû se tenir à des mètres de tout homme, comme si elle était infidèle. Mais infidèle à qui ? A quoi ? Incapable de supporter plus longtemps, seule, le poids de ce regard, elle se rapprocha légèrement du colonel. Leurs épaules se touchaient à présent.

Daniel parlait. Elle entendait sa voix sans comprendre ses paroles, trop occupée à dévisager le nouveau venu. Elle avait conscience que le comportement du colonel était identique au sien. Il avait lentement décalé son épaule de façon à se trouver légèrement devant elle, prêt à la défendre de son corps en cas d'attaque. Lui aussi étudiait l'homme sans rien dire. Le regard de Willem, quant à lui, se baladait de Carter à Jack, agacé visiblement par ce qu'il voyait. Si son visage restait impassible, au même titre que Jack, tout dans son attitude prouvait qu'il était sur ses gardes.

Sam, elle, était tout sauf sur ses gardes. Elle était terrifiée. Cet homme la paralysait littéralement. Sa respiration était courte et rapide et elle était certaine que si cette bulle qui semblait les emprisonner tous les trois n'explosait pas bientôt, elle allait faire une crise d'angoisse.

Daniel s'était tu maintenant. Lui aussi observait la scène avec curiosité. L'archéologue échangea un regard avec Teal'c, conscient qu'il se jouait là quelque chose qui les dépassait.

Enfin, le chevalier détourna les yeux et fit quelques pas dans la pièce, inclinant brièvement la tête en direction de Jack. Sam se relaxa à l'instant même où son regard quitta son corps. Elle se sentit stupide de s'être laissé dominer aussi facilement par sa peur. Depuis quand Samantha Carter agissait-elle comme une damoiselle en détresse ?

« Major Carter, je suis ravi de voir que vous allez mieux. Le soleil de Rivalen est traître pour celui qui n'en a pas l'habitude. »

Sam se força à sourire poliment, sans ouvrir la bouche. L'excuse du soleil était facile mais inexacte. Elle le savait, et elle était certaine qu'il le savait aussi. Tout comme le colonel. Ignorant toujours Daniel et Teal'c, Willem alla se placer devant Jack.

« Le Roi a accepté de vous recevoir à sa table. Vous êtes désormais les invités de Bra'hm de Rivalen. Sachez-vous en montrer digne. »

Sam crut percevoir une ironie moqueuse sous les propos, mais elle n'en comprit pas le sens. Il tourna ensuite son regard acéré vers elle, et un sourire torve vint déformer ses lèvres. On aurait dit un rapace. L'image qui s'imposa à Sam quand elle vit ses lèvres s'étirer était celle d'un oiseau de proie fonçant vers une pauvre souris. Il était évident qu'elle jouait le rôle du mulot.

« Ma Dame, » Il inclina lentement la tête sans pour autant lâcher ses yeux. « Je sais bien que là d'où vous venez, vous vous plaisez à surveiller les arrières du colonel, et je ne doute pas qu'il apprécie, mais ici, les femmes restent à leur place. »

Un regard de côté vers le colonel suffit à la convaincre qu'il était à deux doigts de sauter sur cet individu pour lui faire ravaler sa superbe, même Teal'c semblait insulté pour ses deux amis. Daniel, lui, se contentait d'attendre, les lèvres pincées, qu'arrive l'inévitable. Il était clair pour tous qu'à cet instant, Jack n'avait qu'une seule envie, balancer son poing dans la mâchoire du chevalier. Sam devait reconnaître que le sous-entendu était beaucoup trop appuyée pour qu'elle puisse faire comme si de rien n'était. Elle avait néanmoins l'impression fugace que Willem cherchait délibérément à les provoquer de sorte que, justement, l'un d'eux face l'erreur de l'affronter. Elle posa donc une main restrictive sur le bras de son supérieur.

L'échange muet dura à peine une seconde, assez pour que Sam lui fasse comprendre que ça n'en valait pas la peine. Comme a regret, Jack reporta son attention vers l'homme, son visage figé dans une expression indéchiffrable. Elle aurait détesté ça en tant normal. Qu'il la défende comme si elle n'était pas capable de le faire elle-même. Mais là…Elle ne savait pas. Elle avait l'impression ténue que c'était normal. Que c'était ainsi que les choses allaient depuis le début. Le début de quoi ? C'était la question à 100 000 dollars.

« Vous trouverez donc des vêtements plus convenables à une Dame de votre importance dans votre armoire. Tant que vous serez à Rivalen, le Roi attend de vous un comportement digne d'une Dame de la cour. En remerciement de sa générosité, il exige que vous respectiez nos coutumes. »

Par vêtements, elle supposait qu'il parlait robe. Elle grimaça d'anticipation. A tous les coups, les robes s'additionneraient de corsets et de crinolines…Willem se retourna vers les autres et désigna d'un geste les quatre serviteurs qui se tenaient dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, jusque là invisibles.

« Ces serviteurs vont vous mener à vos appartements privés. Vous disposerez chacun d'une chambre individuelle et de tous les honneurs qu'être invité du Roi apporte. »

Willem marqua une pause, un nouveau sourire sarcastique naissant sur ses lèvres tandis que son regard revenait vers Sam. « A moins que votre fonction ne vous oblige à partager les vôtres avec le Colonel O'Neill, naturellement. »

Sam était certaine que Jack avait ouvert la bouche, refusant d'entendre d'avantage d'insinuation sur son compte. Cependant, elle fut plus rapide, une fureur soudaine envahissant chaque parcelle de son être. Elle haïssait cet homme. Elle le haïssait. Sa voix ne trembla pas, ne montra pas le moindre signe d'émotion.

« Est-ce la coutume de Rivalen qu'un supérieur partage le lit de son second ? Je serai curieuse de rencontrer le votre. »

Le petit rire du colonel n'échappa à personne. Pas plus que la colère fugace qui troubla l'espace d'un instant les traits de Willem. Sam sourit effrontément, heureuse de l'avoir mouché.

« Le dîner aura lieu à huit heures précise. Le Roi apprécie la ponctualité. »

Sur ces derniers mots, Willem quitta brusquement la pièce, renversant au passage les serviteurs massés devant la porte. Le rire franc de Jack accompagna sa sortie sous l'œil désapprobateur de Daniel.

Willem marcha à grandes enjambées jusqu'à sa chambre. Cette femme le rendait fou. Il la haïssait et l'aimait dans le même souffle, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Certes, d'abord, sa beauté l'avait charmé, puis sa façon de soutenir son regard l'avait surpris. Les femmes n'étaient pas sensées agir comme ça avec les hommes. Elles étaient sensées être dociles, douces et serviles. Elles étaient sensées exaucer le moindre de ses désirs, simplement parce qu'il était chevalier. Elles étaient banales et interchangeables…Alors pourquoi celle-ci en particulier le mettait-elle dans un tel état.

Il lui suffisait de penser à elle et le désir enflait aussitôt son corps et son esprit. Le Roi s'affaiblissait de jour en jour et il serait bientôt appelé à régner, faute d'héritier. Il lui fallait prendre épouse au plus vite. Et depuis qu'il avait croisé ce regard d'azur…Il pensait sérieusement à faire d'elle sa femme. Elle était forte et incontrôlable…Absolument pas ce qui lui fallait. Un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres…Même le plus indomptable des étalons pouvait être dressé…

Curieusement épuisé par cette journée, Willem se laissa aller sur le lit. Il avait convaincu le Roi d'organiser pour ses invités, une véritable fête comme Rivalen n'en avait pas connu depuis longtemps. Il lui restait, d'ici là, une bonne paire d'heure qu'il comptait bien utiliser à un repos nécessaire. Ce soir, il s'arrangerait pour que cette étrangère tombe sous son charme. Après tout, toutes les femmes de Rivalen, sans exception, se pâmaient après lui. Et elle n'était pas différente des autres…

Willem se laissa aller aux images curieuses qui s'imposaient à lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait aujourd'hui. Son imagination se mettait à divaguer et il rêvait de conquêtes et d'une ancienne princesse que son peuple avait élevé en héroïne…Dans ces rêves, il n'était pas lui-même…Il était un conquérant, un homme qu'il aurait aimé être. Le pouvoir coulait entre ses mains, et rien ne lui résistait. Sur ce point, ils étaient semblables. Mais Dar'ch était bien plus que cela. Il était une légende. L'homme qui avait fait tomber la citadelle de Rivalen…

_Dar'ch regardait distraitement par la fenêtre, observant sans trop y prêter attention le ballet incessant des paysans qui, en contrebas, labouraient les champs intérieurs. Un sourire maléfique étira ses lèvres. En encourageant les paysans à quitter la citadelle, Marc lui avait carrément offert Rivalen sur un plateau. Assiéger la citadelle, sachant que les champs intérieurs étaient déserts et qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen d'acheminer de la nourriture était un plan brillant. _

_Il aurait pu la prendre par la force. Il aurait pu faire couler le sang. Il l'aurait fait sans aucuns scrupules si Marc n'avait pas proposé quelque chose de plus alléchant. Il lui avait offert sa fille et le trône d'un même jet de pierre, en échange de la paix. En temps normal, Dar'ch aurait refusé. Il n'avait pour ses ennemis, aucune pitié. Mais _Aude de Rivalen_…_

_Elle était une légende. Sa beauté avait fait le tour de tous les Royaumes. Avec elle à ses côtés pour gouverner sur toutes ses possessions…Dar'ch avait conquis trois des douze Royaumes. Rivalen serait le quatrième, et en plus il le prenait à la régulière. Bien entendu, Marc n'était pas dénué de convoitise. Ce qu'il espérait, c'était que Dar'ch lui laisse les rênes du Royaume. Là, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil. Le chevalier n'était pas encore décidé sur ce point là. Il avait laissé à trois de ses meilleurs lieutenants la régence de Nihed, Satya et Ilkay, les trois autres citées qu'il avait conquise. _

_Au début, Dar'ch était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un mercenaire. Puis, un jour, il avait décidé qu'il se débrouillerait sans doute mieux à son propre compte. Il avait alors monté sa propre armée et était parti en campagne. Avec raison._

_Sans doute serait-il juste qu'il laisse Rivalen à Joffrey. Son frère l'avait secondé avec une efficacité indéniable et l'avait servi avec ferveur. Certes, il n'appréciait pas, comme Dar'ch, les carnages à leur juste valeur. Tuer des soldats ne le dérangeait pas. Tuer le peuple, par contre…L'homme balaya ses sombres pensées d'un revers de main. Personne n'était parfait, et Joffrey avait mérité sa chance. Il laissa son esprit s'égarer du côté d'Aude. Elle était farouche et il n'appréciait pas son comportement. Avec un sourire entendu, il décida que la mater ne serait pas un problème. En fait, ce serait même amusant…Cette femme le fascinait. Et il lui tardait les noces qui devaient être célébrées dans deux jours. _

_« Mon seigneur… »_

_Une porte dérobée s'ouvrit et un homme aux traits pointu entra. Dar'ch fit un petit signe de la tête, l'invitant par là même à entrer. _

_« Qu'y a-t-il, Malek ? »_

_Malek lui servait d'espion depuis deux ans maintenant. Mettre en place un empire créait forcément des jalousies…Il préférait les anticiper. Malek était un serviteur, et son apparence banale ne poussait pas les gens à se méfier…C'était un tort, Malek était partout, tout le temps. Il était aux cuisines, écoutant les cancans des femmes, il était en salle d'arme, vérifiant l'attachement des soldats pour leur maître, il était dans la chambre de ses plus proches officiers, s'assurant qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient l'ambition démesurée de passer au dessus de leurs supérieur…_

_« Mon seigneur, c'est le chevalier Joffrey… »_

_Dar'ch fronça les sourcils. Il y avait sur le visage de Malek la jouissance caractéristique de quand il avait trouvé quelque chose de croustillant à se mettre sous la dent. Mais sur Joffrey ? Impossible. Il était sa chair et son sang. Lui qui n'aimait personne avait pour Joffrey une affection sincère. _

_« Et bien quoi, Joffrey ?! »_

_D'un coup, Malek perdit de sa superbe, réalisant certainement qu'il s'avançait en terrain dangereux mais qu'il était maintenant impossible de reculer. _

_« Il y avait des rumeurs aux cuisinse, mon seigneur…Alors j'ai tenu à vérifier…Et je l'ai vu de mes yeux, mon seigneur… »_

_Dar'ch envoya valser son poing contre le mur de pierre, soulagé quand la douleur se propulsa le long de ses veines, calmant sa folie meurtrière._

_« Vu quoi, Malek ?! »_

_Malek prit une grande respiration et lâcha sa bombe. _

_« Le chevalier Joffrey et la Princesse Aude ! Ils s'embrassaient, mon seigneur. »_

_La rage se propagea en lui avec une vitesse hallucinante. Il avança vers Malek sans plus y réfléchir, il fallait qu'il se défoule. Quelques secondes plus tard, la tête de l'homme heurtait le pied de la cheminée avec un craquement ignoble. Dar'ch se frotta pensivement les mains, légèrement soulagé. Il lui faudrait un autre espion…_

_Ainsi donc, Joffrey l'avait trahi…Et cette saleté de Princesse en était la cause…Une évidence brûlat en Dar'ch avec la force des fous, Aude de Rivalen serait sienne ou elle n'appartiendrait plus jamais à personne. Le désir s'empara de lui, balayant tout sur son passage. Il voulait cette femme. Il l'aimait et la haïssait. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que Joffrey n'ait pas la folie de s'interposer plus longtemps…Oui, Aude serait à lui qu'elle le veuille ou pas et il était temps qu'ils aient une petite conversation tous les deux… _


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**** : **

Sam lâcha un soupir en examinant le contenu de son armoire. Elle tentait de se convaincre que ça aurait pu être pire mais sans grand succès. Comme Willem l'avait promis, les serviteurs les avaient mené chacun à leur chambre qui, par chance, n'étaient pas très éloignées les unes des autres. Elle avait hérité d'une jeune servante d'aspect assez sympathique mais qui semblait gêné par le comportement amical de Sam.

La jeune femme prénommée Idra lui avait montré les vêtements qui étaient à sa disposition, grimaçant lorsque son choix s'était porté sur la robe la plus simple possible. Elle lui avait humblement expliqué que, pour une réception royale, une telle tenue n'était pas assez…habillée.

Et voilà pourquoi, une heure après, elle cherchait toujours quoi se mettre. Elle rejetait impitoyablement toutes les robes que lui tendait Indra, dont elle devait louer la patience même si celle-ci semblait plus amusée qu'autre chose. Comprenant enfin que Sam n'était pas portée sur la fanfreluche, elle dénicha tout au fond de l'armoire une jolie robe bleu pâle. Elle était à la fois élégante et simple et la jeune militaire en tomba instantanément amoureuse.

D'accord, au début, elle avait rechigné pour cette histoire de tenue vestimentaire. Mais toutes ces robes étaient plus somptueuses les unes que les autres…Elle avait l'impression de s'être transformée en princesse. Et puis, d'après ce qu'Idra lui avait dit, les garçons auraient aussi droit à un relooking.

Sam prit avec précaution la robe que lui tendait la jeune servante. Elle avait été surprise des coutumes vestimentaires. Visiblement, ici, les femmes n'avaient aucun pouvoir, elle s'attendait donc à devoir porter une tenue en conséquence : couvrante. C'était tout sauf le mot adéquat pour décrire les robes de Rivalen. Elles découvraient tant qu'elles le pouvaient sans être indécentes.

« Je veux celle là. »

Un sourire idiot jaillit sur ses lèvres. Le colonel allait adorer cette robe. Ce qui, bien sûr, n'était pas important. Sam tenta sans grand succès de réfréner son enthousiasme grandissant…Il fut cependant rapidement douché quand Idra finissant de farfouiller dans les vêtements, en ressortit ce qu'elle identifia comme un corset.

« Euh…Idra, c'est vraiment nécessaire ? »

Elle ravala ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire quand elle vit le regard désapprobateur que la jeune femme posait actuellement sur sa poitrine. Apparemment, il n'était pas très bien vu de se déplacer sans cet instrument de torture. Avec un soupir, Sam l'autorisa d'un regard à lui apporter le vêtement qu'elle jugeait superflu.

« Désirez vous que je vous aide à vous habiller, Ma Dame ? »

Sam refusa poliment et la renvoya à ses tâches habituelles. Elle surprit le regard amusé qu'Idra posa sur elle tandis qu'elle lui proposait d'attendre un peu dans le couloir.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et commença à se déshabiller dès que la servante eut quitté la pièce. Elle n'eut aucune difficulté à enfiler le corset. Par contre les lacets situés dans le dos lui posèrent tout de suite un problème. Après quelques minutes de contorsionnement divers, elle se décida à appeler Idra d'une toute petite voix.

Elle admira le sang froid de la jeune servante qui ne laissa rien paraître. Elle aurait pu lui dire qu'elle l'avait prévenue ou être agacée du temps perdu, mais non. Elle se contenta de lacer patiemment le corset, ne bronchant pas quand Sam lui assura que c'était trop serré. Une fois son œuvre terminée, elle s'éloigna respectueusement de trois pas et saisit la robe.

Elle surprit son reflet dans les miroirs et fut un instant stupéfaite par ce qu'elle y vit. Non seulement sa poitrine avait doublée de volume mais sa taille avait diminué d'autant. Ce qui pouvait raisonnablement expliquer pourquoi elle avait du mal à respirer.

Une fois la robe passée, Sam s'observa dans le miroir, impressionnée par ce qu'elle voyait. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas. La robe, grâce à une habile superposition de jupons, était ample en bas dans le classique mode moyenâgeux. C'était le haut qui était époustouflant. Sans manche, il épousait parfaitement son buste. Le décolleté était profond sans être vulgaire, ce qui, au vu de ce que le corset faisait à sa poitrine, était un exploit. De fines broderies partaient du haut de l'épaule et venaient mourir sur sa hanche, soulignant son ventre plat. Sans compter que le bleu pâle de la robe se mariait parfaitement avec ses yeux.

Avec une moue satisfaite, Sam remercia Idra qui s'inclina humblement, soudainement mal à l'aise. Le rapport maître/serviteur la perturbait un peu. Elle ne se considérait pas comme supérieure à qui que se soit et c'était exactement comme ça que se comportait Idra. Comme si elle ne méritait pas de respirer le même air qu'elle. Ce qui était stupide.

« Pouvez-vous me conduire à mes amis ? »

La question était simplement polie. Idra accédait à ses moindres désirs. Elle supposait donc que celui là n'en était qu'un parmi tant d'autres.

« Le Chevalier de Bleunwenn a demandé à ce que vous attendiez ici jusqu'à ce que vos compagnons soient prêts, Ma Dame. »

La jeune femme se tortillait, sans doute peu habituée à désobéir aux ordres des gens qu'elle servait. Soudainement agacée par tout ce formalisme, Sam tendit la main.

« Je m'appelle Sam, Idra. »

La jeune servante observa un moment la main de la militaire sans savoir que faire avec. Son regard noisette accrocha l'espace d'un instant celui de Sam et un sourire hésitant flotta sur ses lèvres.

« C'est un curieux nom, Ma Dame. »

La main de Sam retomba mollement à son côté mais elle fut satisfaite du progrès effectué.

« C'est un diminutif. Pour Samantha. »

Idra s'inclina, souriant toujours. « Je vais allez voir si vos amis sont prêts, Dame Samantha. »

Dès qu'elle eut quitté la pièce, Sam s'écroula sur le lit avec un soupir. Pas tant de progrès que ça, finalement. Elle se passa une main sur le visage. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la chambre où Willem les avaient retrouvés et où ils avaient abandonné leurs statuts de prisonniers au profit d'invités royaux, Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Elle sentait tout au fond d'elle qu'elle n'aurait pas dû remettre Willem à sa place comme elle l'avait fait. En plus de répliquer –ce qui était apparemment un crime pour une femme- elle avait insulté sa virilité et elle devinait que ce n'était pas le genre d'homme à oublier.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Elle connaissait pourtant la règle quand ils tombaient sur ce genre de civilisation machiste. Daniel le lui avait répété maintes fois. Elle devait se plier dans la limite du raisonnable jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'en aillent. En agissant autrement, elle les mettait tous en danger. Bien sûr, ça n'avait pas été ses mots exacts et la discussion s'était faite loin des oreilles de Jack mais l'intention était là. Alors pourquoi avoir délibérément agi comme ça cette fois ?

Pour lutter contre cette sensation affreuse. Elle était habituée à contrôler ses sentiments, ses émotions. Mais cette peur…Elle était infondée, surfaite. Willem éveillait en elle un sentiment de panique tel qu'elle n'en avait jamais ressenti. Elle le haïssait et ce, par manque de mots plus forts. C'était presque au-delà de la haine. Elle aurait voulu le voir mort à ses pieds. A chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, c'était comme si on lui plantait un poignard en pleine poitrine. La sensation qu'il pouvait tout lui prendre, tout ce qu'elle avait. Et sa façon de dévisager le colonel…Comme s'il était un adversaire, un insecte sous ses pas…Elle aurait voulu lui hurler qu'il n'était rien à côté de lui, lui faire ravaler ses grands airs.

Un frisson parcourut sa colonne en se remémorant le regard qu'il posait sur elle. Possession…C'était comme si elle était à lui. Et quelque part, même si elle n'en avait pas envie, même si ça lui faisait peur, elle sentait qu'ils étaient liés. Quelque part, il avait des droits sur elle, même si elle ignorait lesquels. Ca expliquait la peur et la culpabilité qu'elle avait ressenti tout à l'heure en se rapprochant du colonel. Elle lui était infidèle…Et elle n'en avait pas le droit parce que…

Un coup sec à la porte la tira brusquement de ses pensées et elle les chassa d'un coup de tête. C'était tout simplement ridicule. Daniel avait probablement raison. Le colonel et elle avaient la grippe.

« Carter ? »

Il avait ouvert la porte sans attendre de réponse et pénétré dans la pièce sans invitation. Elle se releva, apercevant derrière son supérieur le regard désapprobateur d'Idra. Visiblement, il n'avait aucune intention de se plier aux coutumes locales, même si celles-ci étaient également en vigueur sur Terre et reposaient sur la simple politesse.

« Mon colonel. » Elle laissa clairement passer son agacement dans sa voix, même s'il était teinté d'amusement. « C'est gentil d'avoir frappé. »

Jack eut un petit sourire contrit et bougea dans la volonté très claire de fermer la porte au nez d'Idra qui se trouvait toujours dans l'encadrement. Il eut beau se planter devant elle, elle ne fit aucun geste prouvant son intention de se déplacer, mais au contraire lui jetait de petits regards suppliants. Sam finit par voler à son secours.

« Qu'y a-t-il Idra ? »

La jeune servante se tordit un instant les mains avant de poser son regard sur le sol, d'inspirer profondément et de se lancer.

« Vous ne pouvez pas rester seule avec un homme, Dame Samantha. Ce n'est pas convenable. »

Jack leva les sourcils et se tourna vers elle, articulant silencieusement le 'Dame Samantha'. Elle balaya son interrogation d'un geste, notant avec une légère inquiétude qu'il était à nouveau pâle.

« Idra, le colonel est mon ami. Il n'y a rien d'inconvenant à ce que je reste seule avec lui. »

La jeune femme croisa les bras mais demeura fermement dans l'encadrement, son regard allant de l'un à l'autre. « Je regrette, Ma Dame. J'ai des ordres. »

Evidemment, si elle avait des ordres…Inutile de demander de qui ils venaient. Jack poussa un soupir exaspéré et alla s'adosser à la cheminée, les yeux rivés sur elle. Elle devinait que son agacement venait plus du fait qu'il n'aurait eu aucun problème à rester seul avec Daniel ou Teal'c alors que c'était avec elle qu'il avait besoin de parler à cet instant précis. Sans doute voulait-il l'entretenir de la drôle d'expérience dont ils semblaient tous les deux être victimes et que Daniel attribuait à la grippe ou à une possible grossesse.

Ne sachant trop que faire vu qu'il était clair que Jack ne parlerait pas de leurs 'visions' tant qu'ils ne seraient pas seuls, son regard se balada sur lui, remarquant pour la première fois sa tenue. Sa tenue plus que seyante. La chemise blanche bouffante tombait légèrement sur son torse, épousant les muscles et le pantalon, fait d'une matière similaire au cuir, était beaucoup plus cintré que les treillis, beaucoup plus que tous les jeans qu'elle lui avait vu porter, d'ailleurs.

L'image de Joffrey portant des vêtements similaires vint flotter devant ses yeux. Au prix d'un effort immense, elle la refoula, enfouissant au fond d'elle le malaise qui n'aurait pas manqué de ressurgir. Posant une main tremblante sur une des colonnes du lit soutenant l'énorme baldaquin, elle s'autorisa un soupir fatigué.

Elle n'avait pas fini d'expirer que Jack était près d'elle, une main inquiète posée sur son épaule. A nouveau, Sam se sentit bizarre. Cependant, elle devinait que ça n'avait plus rien à voir avec le phénomène étrange mais tout avec la peau de son supérieur sur la sienne. L'espace d'une seconde, elle se vit se couler dans ses bras avec une familiarité singulière mais elle repoussa cette image aussi fermement qu'elle avait tenu celle de Joffrey à distance.

« Ca va, Carter ? »

Sam se força à hocher la tête, priant pour qu'il laisse sa main un peu plus longtemps. Elle allait définitivement adopter les robes sans manches, il lui semblait que là où ils se touchaient, sa peau crépitait. Les yeux de son supérieur s'adoucirent tandis que son pouce traçait tendrement des cercles sur sa peau nue. La jeune femme aurait été bien incapable de dire ce qui leur arrivait. Ils n'agissaient jamais comme ça…Jamais…C'était…

« Vous êtes magnifique… »

Le compliment, avoué dans un souffle, ne visait pas particulièrement sa tenue, c'était à peine s'il y avait jeté un coup d'œil. Et curieusement, ça la toucha plus.

« Merci. »

Elle murmurait…Pourquoi diable murmurait-elle ? Ils étaient trop proches…Trop proches…Leurs têtes se penchaient lentement et Sam sentit l'urgence de s'échapper tandis qu'une angoisse se nouait dans son ventre. Elle ferma pourtant les yeux, choisissant de s'abandonner plutôt aux papillons qui voltigeaient dans son ventre. Le toussotement d'Idra mit fin à sa rêverie et ses paupières s'ouvrirent en grand. Qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Elle recula brusquement, retrouvant tous ses esprits dès que sa main eut quitté son épaule. Elle secoua la tête, cherchant à se défaire de l'étrange torpeur.

Jack la regardait avec le même air perdu, ne sachant visiblement pas plus qu'elle ce qui leur prenait brusquement. Ils échangèrent encore un regard lourd de questions et d'incompréhensions lorsqu'un coup sur la porte les ramena à la réalité du moment.

« Jack, Sam ! Vous êtes prêts ? On doit y allez si on ne veut pas… »

Daniel s'interrompit quand il remarqua les joues rouges de son amie et l'air contrit du colonel.

« Euh…Je dérange ? »

Teal'c pénétra dans la pièce quelques secondes plus tard, dispensant, à leur grand soulagement, Jack et Sam de répondre. Sans un mot, ni un regard, ils suivirent leurs amis, eux-mêmes guidés par un homme dans la force de l'âge que Daniel leur avait présenté comme étant Kolas. Sam supposait que c'était son serviteur attitré.

Sam était toute entière à ses pensées, ne prêtant aucune attention à ce qui l'entourait ou au chemin qu'ils prenaient. Elle sentait parfois le regard chaud du colonel s'attarder sur elle avant de s'éloigner comme si elle le brûlait. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer et s'il y avait une chose que Samantha Carter détestait, c'était ne pas comprendre. Sur le coup, vouloir embrasser Jack lui avait paru naturel, familier. Le fait qu'elle ait failli faire ça devant témoin prouvait bien qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal. Jamais au grand jamais elle n'aurait voulu que leur premier baiser se fasse dans ces conditions là. D'ailleurs, jamais au grand jamais elle n'aurait dû vouloir d'un premier baiser.

« Ma Dame…Cette tenue vous va à merveille. »

L'attention de Sam retourna à son environnement, son regard tombant immédiatement sur Willem. Visiblement, l'homme avait décidé de tirer un trait sur la scène de l'après midi. Ou alors, il avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Elle inclina brièvement la tête en signe de remerciement mais s'interdit d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Carter est toujours merveilleuse. Quoi qu'elle porte. »

Surprise, la jeune femme tourna rapidement la tête vers son supérieur. Les regards de Daniel et Teal'c étaient, eux aussi, posés sur lui, intrigués. Et pour cause. Jack ne lui faisait jamais de compliments. A plus forte raison devant témoin.

Willem, lui, n'accorda pas un regard au colonel. Il se contenta de la déshabiller des yeux, s'attardant beaucoup plus longtemps que nécessaire sur son décolleté, puis lui proposa son bras. Elle ne pouvait refuser sans raison valable et fut donc contrainte de saisir du bout des doigts le fin tissu de sa chemise. A peine l'avait-elle touché qu'un dégout immonde se répandit en elle. Elle détesta la façon dont la main calleuse du chevalier vint recouvrir la sienne, la manière dont il la fit entrer dans la salle de réception, se pavanant ça et là comme si elle lui appartenait, comme si elle n'était qu'un ornement venant couronner sa petite gloire personnelle.

Elle traversa la pièce à son bras, comme on avance dans un rêve. Ce qui l'entourait était flou. Des visages se superposaient à d'autres, les odeurs invoquaient en elle des souvenirs qu'elle était certaine de n'avoir jamais vécu, la salle elle-même lui était familière. Elle savait, sans savoir, que Willem la menait vers le trône bien qu'elle ne puisse l'apercevoir d'ici, la dimension de la pièce étant pharaonique. Elle évoluait dans ce monde comme si elle en avait toujours fait partie, saluant de la tête les femmes qui posaient un regard trop insistant sur elle et s'inclinant plus profondément devant les hommes qui faisaient de même. Elle voyait bien le regard surpris que Daniel posait sur elle, mais elle ne s'en offusqua pas. Elle ne savait pas elle-même ce qu'elle faisait. Juste qu'elle devait le faire.

Elle remarqua également que le comportement du colonel était littéralement à l'opposé du sien. Son regard était fixé droit devant lui et il n'accordait ni signe de tête, ni sourire. Une petite voix lui souffla que c'était la chose à faire pour lui, que c'était là le comportement qu'un homme devait avoir en terrain conquis. Montrer un signe de faiblesse était la pire chose à faire si l'on voulait éviter les railleries.

Mais, elle, n'était qu'une femme. Elle devait se plier au jeu de la Cour. Elle nota le regard surpris et satisfait que le chevalier qui l'escortait posait sur elle. Apparemment, son comportement était, jusque là, correct.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant l'immense trône du Roi Bra'hm. Willem lâcha immédiatement son bras pour s'incliner brièvement devant lui. Sam, elle, posa instinctivement un genou à terre et baissa la tête. Elle vit du coin de l'œil Jack s'incliner largement, une main sur le cœur. Il fallait dire quelque chose mais les mots la fuyaient et ce n'était pas sa place. Elle devait garder le silence jusqu'à ce qu'on l'autorise à se lever ou qu'on lui adresse la parole. La voix grave et puissante de son supérieur raisonna sans l'ombre d'une hésitation dans la pièce désormais silencieuse.

« Nos armes ont volonté de demeurer au fourreau et nos cœurs sont emplis d'un espoir de paix. Puisse la demeure de Rivalen prospérer jusqu'à la fin de l'éternité. Puisse le Palais de Rivalen nous offrir son hospitalité. Puisse l'amitié de son Roi nous être acquise. »

_« Nos armes ont volonté de demeurer au fourreau et nos cœurs sont emplit d'un espoir de paix. Puisse la demeure de Rivalen prospérer jusqu'à la fin de l'éternité. Puisse le Palais de Rivalen nous offrir son hospitalité. Puisse l'amitié de son Roi nous être acquise. » _

La scène changea de point de vue. Elle n'était plus Sam, elle était Aude et elle se tenait aux côtés de son père sur le trône. Joffrey était devant eux et il venait de finir de réciter les paroles que chaque visiteur de Rivalen se devait d'adresser au Roi.

_« Joffrey de Deirne, sois le bienvenu. Toi et ton armée êtes mes hôtes. Votre présence m'honore. »_

_Aude s'efforça de ne montrer aucun signe de mécontentement ou de colère. Son père réservait à cet homme, à son ignoble frère, un accueil digne de héros. La mascarade l'agaçait. Et l'air à la fois désolé et respectueux que Joffrey posait sur le Roi lui était plus insupportable que les armées noires de Dar'ch de Deirne rangées dans les plaines. _

_« Puis je demander où se trouve votre frère ? »_

_La jeune Princesse serra la mâchoire. Son père était Roi et il s'écrasait devant un homme de trente ans son cadet. Après tout quel âge avait-il ? Peut-être dix de plus qu'elle ? Dix de plus et il avait déjà massacré l'équivalent d'un peuple entier, elle en était sûre. _

_« Il est indisposé par le voyage, Majesté. Il m'a mandaté à sa place pour la Cérémonie de la Promesse. »_

_Aude leva un sourcil, à présent franchement indignée. Joffrey eut au moins la courtoisie de se tourner vers elle. _

_« Princesse, mon frère est désolé et ne s'excuse de cette cérémonie que dans l'espoir de pouvoir assister aux restes des festivité de ce soir et de les passer en votre charmante compagnie. »_

_Incapable de se restreindre plus longtemps. Aude se redressa et toisa leur…invité, puisque le terme d'envahisseur déplaisait à son père. _

_« Je doute que le Chevalier de Deirne ait eu la courtoisie de ces paroles. » Elle marqua une pause, la colère la dominant entièrement à l'idée de ce que cet homme pourrait faire à ce Royaume. « Je doute même que le Chevalier connaisse le concept de Courtoisie, cependant… »_

_« Aude ! » _

_La jeune femme s'arrêta immédiatement et regarda son père, un air désolé se peignant aussitôt sur son visage. Elle aurait tellement voulu être la fille parfaite dont il rêvait…_

_« Excusez la fougue de la jeunesse, Chevalier. Ma fille est sans aucun doute déçue que le Seigneur de Deirne ne puisse sceller lui-même la Promesse. »_

_Le Roi Marc se tourna vers sa fille dans l'espoir insensé qu'elle acquiesce, s'évanouisse ou face quelque chose qui confirme ses propos. Aude resta de marbre, ses yeux rivés dans ceux de Joffrey. Celui-ci, loin d'être impressionné par son regard noir, s'accorda un léger sourire, avant de lui tendre la main. _

_« Sa Majesté est déçue, cela ne fait aucun doute pour moi. »_

_Rêvait-elle ou était-ce de l'amusement qu'elle lisait dans son regard ? Elle descendit les quelques marches qui la séparaient de lui, ignorant délibérément sa main. Quand elle fut à sa droite, elle se retourna vers son père, s'efforçant de ne pas trembler. Le reste de sa vie allait se jouer sur les quelques paroles qui suivraient. _

_« Procédez à la Cérémonie, Père. Je suis prête. »_

_Marc hocha la tête vers sa fille, remerciant par là son comportement. _

_« Joffrey de Deirne, représentant de Dar'ch de Deirne, je vous offre la main de ma fille Aude de Rivalen. Puisse cette union être bénéfique à nos deux nations. »_

_Une brusque envie de pleurer saisit Aude à la gorge. Elle détestait les traditions et celle là plus qu'une autre. La Cérémonie de la Promesse…Comme si elle avait le choix.  
Elle sentit la main du jeune homme soulever la sienne et bientôt, leurs paumes roulèrent l'une contre l'autre. Elle en éprouva un étrange réconfort mais n'aurait pas su en déterminer la provenance. _

_« Au nom de mon frère, Dar'ch de Deirne, j'accepte à travers la main d'Aude de Rivalen, la paix de deux peuples. Puisse cette union être bénéfique à nos deux nations. »_

_Marc sourit tristement. « Les Noces auront lieu dans cinq jours. » Puis, toute trace de sentiments envolée, il tapa dans ses mains et la musique se mit à flotter autour d'eux. Aude retira vivement sa main de l'étreinte de celle de Joffrey. S'il en parut surpris, il ne s'en offensa pas et s'inclina, la laissant à sa solitude. _

_Elle qui avait toujours été solitaire ne comprit pas pourquoi la présence de cette main lui manquait…_

Quand Jack eut fini, il se redressa. Sam, quant à elle, demeura bien sagement où elle était. Une fois de plus, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer, mais son instinct lui hurlait qu'à l'instant, elle ferait mieux de se plier au curieux sentiment qui la guidait.

« Qui es tu, étranger, pour connaître aussi bien les paroles sacrées de Rivalen ? »

Les yeux sombres du colonel se troublèrent un instant et il rencontra le regard de sa subordonnée. Elle n'était pas accoutumée à tant de sérieux sur ses traits mais n'en fut pas surprise. S'il subissait le même genre de chose qu'elle, alors il était normal qu'il soit un peu perturbé.

« La gloire de Rivalen est grande et s'étend bien au-delà de ses frontières. »

Bra'hm sembla apprécier le compliment tandis qu'une lueur intéressée s'allumait dans ses yeux fatigués.

« Tu parles bien, étranger, mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Quel est ton nom ? »

Jack s'inclina. « Je suis le colonel Jack O'Neill de la Terre et je viens en paix. »

S'il était perturbé comme elle l'avait cru de prime abord, il le cachait bien. Sa voix n'avait pas tremblée. Elle nota qu'il n'avait présenté aucun d'eux, comme s'ils n'avaient été que quantité négligeable, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. D'un autre côté, ce qui la choquait plus encore, c'était sa façon de s'exprimer. Le Jack O'Neill qu'elle connaissait ne parlait pas comme ça. Il était blagueur, espiègle et s'adressait aux Rois comme s'ils étaient égaux. En quoi celui-ci était-il différent ? Et surtout, depuis quand se jetait-elle à genoux aux pieds de souverains étrangers ? Aux pieds de qui que ce soit d'ailleurs ?

« Alors, sois le bienvenu, Jack O'Neill de la Terre.Toi et ton armée êtes mes hôtes. Votre présence m'honore. »

Sam reconnut, dans ces paroles, le traditionnel bienvenu de Rivalen. Ils étaient acceptés et ne passeraient pas leur nuit dans un donjon sombre et sale. Comme Marc l'avait fait un peu plus tôt dans sa vision, Bra'hm frappa trois fois dans ses mains. « Que la fête commence ! »

Aussitôt un brouhaha incommensurable retentit dans la pièce. Chants, cris, rires…Sam décida qu'il était sage de se relever à présent. Elle prit appui sur le sol mais une main tendue apparut au niveau de ses yeux et elle la prit avec un sourire, n'ayant aucun besoin de regarder pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de celle de son supérieur.

Une fois sur ses deux pieds, Sam jeta un véritable coup d'œil au Roi pour la première fois et grimaça. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit si vieux…Il semblait fragile dans son aspect de vieillard alors qu'elle devinait à la déférence teinté de respect que les serviteurs lui montraient qu'il était foncièrement bon.

« Ok… »

L'attention de Sam fut attiré par Daniel qui venait de les rejoindre en compagnie de Teal'c. Par réflexe, elle retira sa main de celle de Jack. Un peu plus brutalement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

« J'aimerai savoir ce qui se passe et j'aimerai le savoir maintenant. »

Son regard absent se posa distraitement sur Daniel qui, les mains sur les hanches, essayait d'imiter l'autorité naturelle de Jack. Elle remarqua aussi pour la première fois que Daniel et Teal'c aussi avaient dû se plier aux exigences vestimentaires. Elle haussa les épaules, ça ne leur allait pas aussi bien.

« Sam ! »

La main que Daniel posa sur son épaule eut l'effet d'un électrochoc. Si, ni elle, ni Jack, n'étaient capables de rester concentrés plus d'une minute, ils avaient un problème. Elle échangea un regard interrogateur avec son supérieur. En admettant qu'elle accepte de parler de leur étrange expérience à Daniel, l'endroit ne lui semblait pas adéquat. Heureusement pour elle, les yeux de Jack étaient explicites. Il ne souhaitait pas en parler. Sans doute avait-il le même pressentiment qu'elle, à savoir que tout ceci ne concernait qu'eux. C'était ça, où alors elle était la seule à souffrir de ces visions et elle se trompait sur toute la ligne. Mais elle ne le pensait honnêtement pas.

« Lâchez là, Daniel. »

Daniel fronça les sourcils, surpris par la demande, mais écarta néanmoins sa main. Aussitôt, celle de Jack trouva son chemin dans son dos, clamant à tous à qui elle appartenait. Le simple fait qu'elle, Samantha Carter, puisse accepter ce concept suffisait à exprimer à quel point elle n'était pas dans son état normal.

« Jack, j'aimerais simplement savoir ce qui se passe. »

Il y avait de l'inquiétude dans la voix de Daniel. Curieusement, Sam ne s'en préoccupa pas tant que ça. La seule chose qui emplissait son esprit à cet instant, c'était la chaleur qui traversait le fin tissu et le corset pour irradier partout dans son corps.

« Il ne se passe rien. »

Le ton haché aurait arrêté n'importe qui. Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi l'archéologue ne pouvait jamais prendre un non pour un non.

« Très bien, alors depuis quand êtes vous devenus pro des cultures étrangères ? Depuis quand connaissez vous des paroles traditionnelles d'hospitalité ? »

Jack haussa les épaules, feignant la décontraction, mais elle sentit la pression de sa main s'affermir sur son dos. « L'homme qui m'a donné les fringues m'a dit quoi dire. »

Sam se mordit la lèvre. Un, il venait de mentir ouvertement pour la première fois, l'entraînant avec lui. Deux, le mensonge était pitoyable et quitte à mentir à ses meilleurs amis, autant le faire correctement.

Daniel sembla réfléchir à cette explication, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, Willem était près d'eux. La main de Jack quitta son dos sur le champ, et un froid inattendu s'empara de son corps.

« Colonel, vous et le major êtes à la table Royale. »

Et Willem se détourna sans un mot, attendant que Jack et Sam le suivent. Ce qu'ils firent sans plus s'occuper de Daniel et de Teal'c. Sam pressentait que la soirée n'était pas finie…Qu'au contraire, elle ne faisait que commencer…


	6. Chapter 5

_hello! Merci pour toutes ces rewiews (pour ghost aussi)...J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire même si j'entends déjà Elbasi hurler d'ici...Elbasi et Ministarlet d'ailleurs...Elle va encore dire qu'elle me hais, mais je m'en fiche parce qu'elle m'a donné SA phrase Bientôt je la caserai bientôt, bref avant de délirer j'allais vous dire, Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 5 : **

Le colonel avait perdu l'assurance froide et placide dont il avait fait preuve quelques minutes plus tôt. A vrai dire, il semblait assez perturbé. Sans doute Sam renvoyait-elle le même reflet. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer ce qui leur arrivait. Ce qui lui arrivait.

Un peu plus loin, Jack assis à la place d'honneur, à la gauche du Roi, tentait tant bien que mal de répondre aux questions que le souverain et les nobles lui posaient. Sam n'avait pas eu le loisir de choisir sa place et s'était retrouvée à la gauche du Chevalier de Bleunwenn. Ce qui aurait pu être pire, vu qu'il était trop occupé à se goinfrer et à parler politique pour faire attention à elle. Elle était une femme, elle était sensée être belle et silencieuse.

Et c'est le comportement qu'elle adopta, plus occupée à tenter de démêler le fil de ses pensées plutôt qu'à vider son assiette. Elle vit ainsi, sans vraiment les voir, défiler une dizaine de plats sans toucher à plus de deux. De ce qu'elle pouvait apercevoir, le colonel ne mangeait pas plus qu'elle.

« Le repas ne semble pas à votre gout, ma chère. »

Sam sursauta. L'haleine avinée de son voisin de droite vint caresser son visage. Il était trop près d'elle. Par réflexe, elle se recula brusquement, cherchant à tout prix à se mettre hors de portée de Willem, ce qui eut pour effet de bousculer l'homme qui mangeait tranquillement à côté d'elle. Et il n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier.

Elle devina que la seule raison pour laquelle elle ne prit pas une main en travers de la figure, était le regard d'avertissement que Willem lança à l'inconnu. Quand il fut clair pour tous que l'affaire en resterait là, le Chevalier reporta son attention sur elle.

« Je vous ai surprise. Je m'en excuse. »

Sam fit de son mieux pour maîtriser la vague de répulsion traîtresse au contact de la longue main calleuse qui couvrit la sienne. Sachant que sa voix trahirait son trouble, elle se contenta de se forcer à sourire. Autour d'eux, les gens commençaient à s'agiter, à se lever. Docilement, elle se laissa guider par la poigne, légère mais franche, que Willem exerçait sur elle. Elle se retrouva ainsi, à l'écart de ses amis, seule parmi une multitude d'étrangers.

La jeune femme se plongea dans l'étude minutieuse de ce qui l'entourait et le Chevalier se tenant toujours à ses côtés, se mit à observer par mimétisme les serviteurs débarrasser les tables et démonter les tréteaux. La musique légère qui avait accompagné tout le repas se fit plus entrainante et des couples se formèrent, enchainant des pas dans une chorégraphie beaucoup trop complexe pour elle.

« Me feriez-vous l'honneur d'une danse, Ma Dame ? »

A nouveau et pour la cinquième fois, au moins, ce soir, Sam frissonna. Elle n'avait aucune envie de passer plus de temps que nécessaire en compagnie de cet homme, encore moins que ses mains courent sur son corps même si le prétexte était la danse. Moins il la toucherait, mieux elle se sentirait.

« Je regrette, Chevalier. Je ne connais pas ce style de danse. »

C'était la pure et simple vérité.

« Peut-être pourrai-je vous apprendre ? »

Sous le ton charmeur, la voix était glaciale. Ce n'était pas une invitation, c'était un ordre. Elle se demanda pourquoi il prenait la peine de déguiser son agacement avant de lire la réponse dans ses yeux. Il la voulait. Pas au sens classique du désir. Il la voulait comme un objet que l'on rajoute à sa collection puis que l'on oublie. Cependant, là, présentement, l'étincelle dans ses yeux lui fit peur. C'était à nouveau ce même sentiment d'insécurité, d'insignifiance…Elle chercha son supérieur des yeux sans le trouver et se contraignit à affronter seule Willem. Après tout, elle avait vu pire, désamorcé des situations plus tendues…Alors pourquoi était-elle si impuissante sous ce regard ? Elle ouvrit la bouche dans une vaine tentative pour refuser, prétexter quelque chose…Mais subitement, ce n'était plus Willem qui se tenait devant elle, c'était Dar'ch. Elle n'était plus à la Cour de Bra'hm, elle était à celle de Marc.

_« Ne pouvez vous donc cesser vos grands airs de tragédienne ?! »_

_Aude resta de marbre face à cet ordre mal déguisé. La fête en l'honneur de l'arrivée de leur 'invités' battait son plein et elle était coincée à la table royale depuis plus de trois heures. Dar'ch avait fini par faire son apparition une heure après la fin de la Cérémonie de la Promesse et elle se sentait humiliée. Il n'était, comme elle l'avait deviné, nullement malade. Juste paresseux quand il s'agissait d'assister à ses propres fiançailles. _

_« Veuillez me pardonner si je ne réponds pas à vos désirs. Peut-être devriez-vous vous trouver une autre épouse ? Fade et docile…Vous n'aurez sans doute aucun mal à trouver, ici, une femme qui correspondrait plus à vos attentes. »_

_Elle cacha mal la pointe d'espoir qui perça dans sa voix. Peut-être ses prières seraient-elles finalement exaucées et ce sinistre individu disparaitrait de sa vie en s'apercevant qu'elle n'était pas faite pour lui ?_

_« Cela fait deux fois que vous me défiez. Il n'y aura pas de troisième. »_

_Aude ouvrit la bouche et la referma. S'il pensait que défendre une domestique et répondre de la sorte était 'défier quelqu'un', alors avec elle, il avait un problème. Elle faillit le lui dire, se moquer mais quelque chose dans son regard l'arrêta. Il y avait là une flamme trop ardente, trop puissante pour qu'elle s'amuse à jouer avec. Pour la première fois peut-être, elle réalisa que Dar'ch était dangereux. _

_« Allons, mon frère… »_

_Joffrey intervint dans la conversation, brisant la bulle de terreur qui avait, l'espace d'un instant, entouré Aude. Elle nota qu'il était le seul à parler ainsi au Chevalier Noir. Les autres étaient toujours plein de respect dont elle savait que la motivation réelle était la peur. Joffrey, lui, agissait avec naturel et dérision. _

_« Peut-être devriez vous proposer une danse à votre charmante fiancée, Dar'ch. La compagnie d'hommes qui ne parlent que politique ne doit pas être très divertissante pour elle. »_

_Aude fusilla Joffrey du regard. Pour qui la prenait-il ? Une jeune écervelée frivole ?_

_« Ce n'est pas tant le sujet de la conversation que les protagonistes qui m'ennuient. »_

_Dar'ch ouvrit la bouche, dans l'intention évidente de hurler et de s'énerver. Son propre père sembla contrarié et sur le point de crier, mais Joffrey les devança tous. _

_« Alors, permettez-moi de vous secourir. » Il lui tendit la main, puis jeta un regard à Dar'ch. « Si mon frère me l'autorise, bien sûr. »_

_Il ne semblait pas vraiment du genre à demander l'autorisation pour quoi que ce soit, et Aude y lut son véritable motif. Il ne cherchait qu'à la protéger du courroux de Dar'ch. Cela l'irrita de façon irrationnelle. Elle était capable de prendre soin d'elle-même ! Un coup d'œil à la mine fermée de son futur époux la convainquit cependant de prendre la main de Joffrey. Dar'ch balaya l'air de sa main, signifiant certainement par là qu'ils étaient libres de danser jusqu'au bout de la nuit si ça leur chantait. _

_Le fait est qu'Aude ne vit ni la main de Dar'ch, ni le regard surpris que lui jeta son père. Tout ce que la Princesse voyait, c'était les yeux noisettes de Joffrey. Tout ce qu'elle sentait, c'était la main qui enveloppait la sienne. _

« Carter ? »

Elle sortit de sa rêverie à l'instant précis où son supérieur prononça son nom, comme s'il avait le pouvoir de chasser les nuages qui naissaient devant ses yeux. Son regard quitta immédiatement le feu qui brulait dans celui de Willem, si similaire à celui qui flambait en Dar'ch, pour aller retrouver les flammes plus familières qu'abritaient les prunelles de Jack. Ce feu là ne brûlait que pour elle et par elle. Elle en chérissait chaque reflet.

Sans un mot de plus, sans un regard pour leur hôte, il tendit la main. Simplement. Elle la prit sans réfléchir et avant qu'elle ne réalise, elle était sur la piste de danse, en ligne avec d'autres jeunes femmes, et enchainait des pas qui ressemblaient fort à ceux d'un quadrille.

Elle ne savait pas danser le quadrille. Pas plus que le colonel à sa connaissance. Et pourtant, c'était naturel. Logique.

A chaque tour et détour, le décor changeait et ce n'était plus avec Jack qu'elle dansait mais avec Joffrey. Sa tête tournait mais elle se serait damnée plutôt que d'abandonner. Enfin, la danse atteignit sa partie finale et elle se retrouva dans les bras de son supérieur. La fin était similaire à une valse, lente, étourdissante.

Elle ne savait plus qui se tenait en face d'elle. Etait-ce Joffrey ? Etait-ce Jack ? Etait-elle à nouveau prisonnière de ses visions ? Les bras qui la serraient avec tant de précaution, tant d'amour appartenaient-ils vraiment à son supérieur ? Sam aurait été bien incapable de le dire, elle observait fascinée, le visage de Jack céder sa place à celui de Joffrey pour revenir finalement à celui du militaire.

_« Cessez de le provoquer. Il est dangereux. »_

Elle ne parvint pas à déterminer si la mise en garde venait de Joffrey ou de Jack et si elle visait Willem ou Dar'ch. Elle n'essaya même pas. Elle en croyait chaque mot. A la place, elle se concentra sur les sensations étourdissantes que cette danse créait en elle. Elle aurait souhaité que ça dure toujours…Une évidence brute était en train de se graver dans son âme, elle l'aimait. D'un amour plus pur et plus sincère que tout ce qu'elle avait déjà pu éprouver.

Si elle n'avait pas déjà eu conscience, avant ce soir, de ses sentiments envers son supérieur, elle aurait juré que c'était à ce moment précis qu'ils étaient tombés amoureux. Le monde avait cessé sa course, leur abandonnant le soin de tourner à sa place. Et ils tournaient ! Seuls dans une pièce au décor flou, où les visages se confondaient et où seul l'autre comptait.

Qu'importe qu'il s'agisse de Joffrey ou de Jack. Qu'importe que ce soit vision ou réalité. Dans ses visions, elle était Aude et Aude aimait Joffrey. Dans la réalité, elle était Sam et Sam aimait Jack. Quoi qu'il soit en train de se passer, c'était trop précieux, trop magique, pour qu'elle l'abandonne sous prétexte que ce n'était peut-être pas réel.

Puis, la musique mourut et elle eut l'impression qu'une partie d'elle mourait avec. Son partenaire la serra un instant contre lui, un peu trop fort, puis lui rendit sa liberté. Son trouble alla se cacher dans sa révérence, effectuée dans un ensemble parfait avec les autres danseurs. Elle fut presque étonnée de les trouver là…

_« J'espère vous avoir distrait, Altesse. »_

_Aude remit nerveusement une mèche de cheveux en place, incertaine de ce qui venait de se passer. Une danse ne pouvait pas changer le cours des choses, n'est ce pas ? Une danse ne pouvait suffire à faire naitre cette flamme dans sa poitrine ? Seigneur, qu'avaient-ils fait ?_

_« Sans aucun doute, Chevalier. »_

_Elle tenta sans grand succès de dissimuler son trouble. Son regard voltigea jusqu'à la table royale où se tenait toujours Dar'ch, son père et tout un tas de conseillers. Grâce à Dieu, personne ne les regardait. Il lui semblait qu'à l'instant, n'importe qui aurait pu lire ses sentiments naissants sur son visage. _

_Elle devait y retourner. Maintenant. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et qu'elle ne se condamne elle-même. Joffrey dût en décider autrement, sa main emprisonna son poignet. Pas assez fermement pour lui faire mal. Trop doucement pour lui donner envie de fuir…_

_« Dar'ch a organisé une partie de chasse demain. Vous joindrez-vous à nous ? »_

_Une partie de chasse ? Ce n'était pas la place des femmes. Et de plus, elle détestait ça. _

_« Je ne raffole pas de la chasse, Chevalier. »_

_Ses yeux se voilèrent un instant, une infime hésitation. _

_« Peut-être pourriez-vous en profiter pour me montrer votre beau pays ? »_

_De ce qu'elle allait répondre dépendrait le reste de sa vie. Sa raison, son instinct, tout lui hurlait de décliner l'invitation. De rejoindre Dar'ch et d'oublier jusqu'à l'existence de son frère. Oui, mais son cœur…Son cœur, lui, diffusait dans ses veines un parfum dangereux qui portait le nom de Joffrey de Deirne. _

_« Peut-être… »_

_Elle s'esquiva, incapable de se décider. Incapable de refuser, autant que d'accepter. Elle quitta la salle dignement sans montrer le moindre signe de précipitation. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans le couloir qu'elle se mit à courir jusqu'à sa chambre. _

« Hey…Carter… »

Sam cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, retournant avec difficulté à l'instant présent. Elle était adossée au mur de pierres froides du couloir, contre lequel le colonel l'avait poussé après l'avoir relevée de sa révérence. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir quitté la salle. A peine de la main chaude de son supérieur dans son dos.

Il était trop près d'elle. Encore. Et encore une fois, cela ne lui semblait pas incongru. A croire qu'il faisait ça tous les jours.

« Mon colonel… »

Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle s'échappe avant que l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle ne dépasse sa maîtrise d'elle-même. Elle était déjà sur le point de craquer. Pourquoi jouait-il à ça avec elle ? Pourquoi la pousser à bout ? Cherchait-il à la rendre folle ? Si tel était son but, alors il était atteint. Elle voulait ses lèvres. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'il l'embrasse. Il n'y avait plus rien entre eux maintenant. C'était le moment où jamais…

« Sam… »

Le gémissement la prit de court. Il s'empêchait visiblement de fondre sur elle, d'écouter les pulsions auxquelles elle avait déjà cédé, et ça semblait douloureux. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il choisissait de souffrir alors qu'elle pouvait le guérir…Elle ne pensait plus de façon cohérente. La seule chose sur laquelle son esprit était capable de se concentrer, c'était la main qui était posée sur sa hanche et l'autre, appuyée à plat contre le mur, à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage, dans une piètre tentative pour ne pas l'écraser de son corps, et qui aurait été tellement mieux sur son corps à elle.

« S'il te plait… »

Elle se foutait de supplier si c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Elle se foutait même du ballet inaltérable des serviteurs qui passaient dans le dos de Jack sans leur jeter un regard, habitués aux excentricités de leurs maîtres.

« Je ne comprends plus rien, Sam… »

Elle savait…Elle ressentait la même chose…Elle ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi ils semblaient à tout prix vouloir céder maintenant après tant d'années passées à résister. Pourquoi avaient-ils résisté, déjà ? On ne résiste pas à quelque chose d'aussi fort…C'était lutter contre un torrent…Il finirait toujours pas les engloutir, qu'importe qu'ils suivent ou non le sens de son courant.

« Je ne sais plus où est le faux et où est le vrai… »

Elle le laissa continuer, gardant le silence qu'elle se savait de toute façon incapable de briser.

« Je ne sais plus si tu es à moi…Ou si tu es à lui… »

Sam frissonna, souhaitant désespérément qu'il se rapproche d'elle. Elle avait besoin de sa chaleur, elle était attirée par sa chaleur comme un papillon l'est par la flamme. Tant pis si elle devait s'y brûler les ailes…

« Je suis à toi…J'ai toujours été à toi… »

Elle eut beau murmurer, ses paroles semblèrent se répercuter contre les murs comme un écho. Son regard s'adoucit, jamais le feu dans ses yeux n'avait été si fort, si puissant. Elle inclina la tête, le souffle court, attendant qu'il se décide à franchir l'espace qui les séparait encore, qu'il fasse le choix.

Jack sembla hésiter un instant, puis la main qui était posée sur sa hanche remonta jusqu'à sa joue, provoquant un long frisson sur son passage. Ses doigts se mirent à jouer avec une des courtes mèches qui virevoltaient autour de son visage, mais elle ne le sentit même pas. Elle était beaucoup trop fascinée par la sensation de la bouche de Jack sur la sienne. La façon dont ils luttaient tous deux pour prendre le contrôle du baiser, renonçant au même instant pour reprendre leur attaque la seconde suivante.

Durant ces quelques minutes, elle se sentit invincible, indestructible. Rien au monde ne pouvait séparer deux personnes qui s'aimaient aussi fort, elle en était intimement convaincue. Rien…Puis elle entendit la lourde porte de la salle du trône s'ouvrir, le glapissement surpris de Daniel et elle sentit le corps de Jack se propulser loin d'elle.

D'un coup, elle eut froid, mal. Elle se sentit déchirée et elle détesta Daniel et Teal'c qui les dévisageaient d'un œil étonné. Pourquoi donc étaient-ils étonnés ? C'était couru d'avance…

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, Daniel… »

Tout d'un coup, c'en était fini du bien être. Fini de se croire invincible ou indestructible. Celui qui l'avait faite pouvait tout défaire. Les mots, plus tranchants qu'une lame se fichèrent en plein dans son cœur.

« Je ne crois rien, je constate. »

Son regard meurtri se porta sur l'archéologue. Il semblait amusé par la situation. Elle n'y voyait rien de drôle. En reniant leur baiser, c'était elle qu'il reniait. Les larmes, faciles, lui montèrent aux yeux mais elle les chassa d'un mouvement de tête. Elle ne pleurait pas dans les couloirs humides d'un château étranger à sa planète.

« Daniel…C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça en a l'air. »

Le soupir finit par attirer son attention. Plus compliqué que ça en avait l'air ? Elle ne voyait plus rien de compliqué dans leur situation…Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Elle était perdue, toute trace d'Aude ou de règlement égaré au fin fond de son esprit. Elle n'était plus que Sam, et Sam avait désespérément besoin d'être avec Jack.

« Ca, je veux bien le croire. Depuis quand vous dansez le menuet, Jack ? On vous l'a aussi expliqué ? »

Teal'c restait stoïquement à côté de ses amis. Ce fut le seul à glisser un regard vers elle.

« Major Carter, souhaitez-vous que je vous raccompagne à votre chambre ? »

Les deux hommes n'interrompirent pas leur conversation et Sam ne répondit pas tout de suite, écoutant sans vraiment entendre.

« Ecoutez, Daniel, je suis fatigué et j'aimerais aller me coucher. »

« Ce que je vois moi, Jack, c'est que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond avec vous deux et qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer. »

« Non. »

L'ordre claqua, implacable. Et sans savoir pourquoi, Sam partageait son sentiment. Ils n'avaient pas fini ici. Etant convaincu que rien d'autre d'important ne se dirait ce soir, elle se tourna vers Teal'c.

« Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerai bien, Teal'c. Merci. »

Jack tourna enfin la tête vers elle et au moment où elle croisa son regard, la tristesse qu'elle y lu lui rappela pourquoi c'était mal. Pourquoi détromper Daniel était nécessaire. Pourquoi ce qui c'était passé ce soir ne pouvait pas être ce que l'archéologue pensait…Ils n'avaient même pas le droit de le penser eux même. En une fraction de seconde, le visage de son supérieur se ferma et elle sut que l'incident était clos. Elle tourna le dos à ses coéquipiers et s'éloigna, le Jaffa sur ses talons.

« Pour quelqu'un qui ne savait pas danser, je trouve que vous vous en êtes très bien sortie, Ma Dame. »

La voix moqueuse, chargée de haine, lui parvint à travers le brouillard dans lequel elle flottait. Elle n'avait pas entendu Willem pousser la haute porte de bois sombre. Elle tourna à peine la tête vers lui, le temps de surprendre sur son visage cette expression de convoitise et de colère…

Elle garda sa respiration sous contrôle le temps du trajet jusqu'à ses appartements. Là, après avoir pris congé de Teal'c, elle laissa les évènements de la soirée la pénétrer. La brutalité possessive du baiser, la haine de Willem… Une certitude s'élevait peu à peu en elle. La jeune femme venait de sceller son destin. Et ce simple fait réussit finalement à faire couler ses larmes.


	7. Chapter 6

_Je poste par simple pitié envers Ministarlet..._

**Chapitre 6 :**

_« Tu ne comprends pas ! »_

_Le hurlement d'Aude se répercuta le long des murs de la large pièce et Joffrey grimaça, souhaitant par-dessus tout qu'elle baisse le ton. Si Dar'ch était déjà au courant, pas besoin de lui donner des motifs supplémentaires de le clouer au pilori. Sans compter ce qu'il déciderait de faire à Aude…_

_« Je comprends qu'il faut que tu te calmes. »_

_Plus belle que jamais dans sa fureur, Aude se dressa devant lui de toute sa hauteur. Ils avaient réussi à s'éclipser de la garde vigilante des serviteurs et Joffrey ne comptait pas passer tout ce trop précieux temps à se disputer. Ils avaient besoin de mettre son plan en place. _

_« Que je me calme ?! Que je me calme ?! J'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer ! »_

_La mâchoire de Joffrey se contracta. Il n'osait pas le lui dire mais depuis qu'elle lui avait rapporté la scène qui l'avait opposé à Dar'ch, il craignait que ce soit effectivement dans ses projets. Certes, sur son sort à lui, il ne se faisait pas grande illusion. Il devait partir au plus vite. Les noces auraient lieu le lendemain matin, ils ne pouvaient pas attendre. Il pouvait comprendre qu'Aude soit secouée, mais présentement, il avait besoin de la femme forte dont il était tombé amoureux au mépris de sa propre sécurité. _

_« Aude ! »_

_Le sifflement coléreux finit finalement à lui faire baisser le ton._

_« Il a menacé de s'en prendre à Rivalen…A toi… »_

_Ainsi donc, c'était ce qui la tracassait…_

_« Aude, on doit s'en aller. Cette nuit. »_

_Elle recula, échappant à la main bienveillante qu'il avait posée sur son épaule. _

_« Non…Non, Joffrey. Il détruira Rivalen. »_

_La colère enfla en lui, destructrice. Il était hors de question qu'il l'abandonne à son monstre de frère. S'il avait pu, s'il en avait eu les moyens techniques, il aurait repris Rivalen…Il l'aurait rendu à Marc, épousé Aude et vécu heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps. Cependant, ils ne vivaient pas dans un conte de fée. _

_« Et alors ? Tu va te sacrifier pour un royaume qui te vend dans l'espoir de se sauver ? Tu vas rester loyale à ton père ? Après ce qu'il t'a fait ? »_

_Il avait conscience d'y aller trop fort. Comme il l'avait craint, le visage d'Aude se ferma, impénétrable. _

_« Marc de Rivalen est Roi avant d'être mon père. Et moi, je suis Princesse héritière avant d'être femme. Si je ne me sacrifie pas pour Rivalen, qui le fera ? »_

_Joffrey ferma les poings, tentant désespérément de maîtriser sa fureur, de lui faire comprendre que c'était fini…Il n'était même pas en colère après elle…Il avait peur de la perdre…_

_« Rivalen est perdu ! Rien de ce que tu feras ne le sauvera ! Pars avec moi, Aude… »_

_Lui, devait partir…C'était sa vie qui se jouait. Et Aude viendrait avec lui. Qu'importe s'ils devaient vivre cachés, loin…Il lui ferait construire un palais…Il avait de l'argent, il avait des titres, des amis…Il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle. Pour la mettre en sécurité. _

_« Je regrette… Je regrette, Joffrey. »_

_Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, libres de toute pudeur et il l'admira pour ça. _

_« Je t'attendrai…Dehors, à l'endroit le plus impénétrable…Je t'attendrai, Aude. Je t'attendrai jusqu'à l'aube… »_

_Leur émotion à tout deux était palpable, elle flottait dans l'air, le rendait lourd, pesant. Joffrey détestait les adieux et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'en était. Brusquement, Aude se rapprocha, prenant ses lèvres avec désespoir. L'adieu se fit concret, prenant corps dans son baiser humide de larmes. _

_Enfin, elle se dégagea et s'enfuit retrouver sa fonction. Il ne put s'empêcher de crier après elle. C'était plus fort que lui. _

_« Je t'attendrai, Aude ! »_

_Elle avait déjà disparu mais son prénom courait encore sur ses lèvres, porté par le poids du baiser. _

_« Aude… »_

« Aude… »

Jack se retourna dans son lit, luttant pour sortir de son rêve.

« Qui est Aude ? »

Interpellé par cette voix qui n'aurait pas dû être dans sa chambre et encore moins dans son lit, le colonel ouvrit les yeux brutalement et s'assit, surpris, son regard tomba immédiatement sur la personne qu'il cherchait. Après avoir balayé la chambre des yeux pour vérifier qu'aucun autre 'intrus' ne s'y trouvait, il grogna.

« Qu'est ce que vous foutez là, Daniel ? »

L'archéologue, assis sur le bord du lit, portait toujours cette ridicule tenue que Willem leur avait fait fournir.

« Décidemment, Jack, j'adore vos manières. » Il remonta ses lunettes et lui lança un regard perçant où la gravité ne laissait place à aucun sentiment amical. « Qui est Aude ? Sam est au courant ? Je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier le petit jeu auquel vous vous amusez avec elle. »

Jack fronça les sourcils, se demandant brièvement comment il pouvait connaître le nom de celle dont il ne cessait de rêver depuis hier, puis décida qu'il avait probablement parlé en dormant…Ca lui arrivait parfois. Par contre, il ne voyait pas ce que Carter venait faire là dedans…

Il scruta le visage inhabituellement fermé et contrarié de Daniel avant de réaliser. Il avait embrassé Carter…Et il avait aimé ça…Naturellement, un nouveau grognement s'échappa de sa gorge. Il n'était qu'un pauvre imbécile !

« Il n'y aucun jeu entre Carter et moi. On est amis. Point. »

Lui-même pouvait percevoir que son ton n'était pas assez ferme, pas assez convaincu. Le fait était que ces visions qu'il avait d'Aude et de ce Joffrey, qu'il semblait incarner à chaque fois, avaient ouvert un chemin en lui. Un possible. Depuis hier, il se prenait à agir comme si ses sentiments pour Carter avaient toujours été clairs et ouverts au monde. Il agissait comme s'il était évident qu'elle était amoureuse de lui et qu'ils devaient se protéger de Dieu seul savait quoi. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'elle ne mettait plus aucune barrière. Elle semblait elle aussi attirée par cette spirale infernale qui n'avait de cesse de les rapprocher pour mieux les séparer.

« C'est pour ça que vous l'embrassiez à pleine bouche, hier soir ? S'il vous plait, Jack, pas à moi. Que vous ayez des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, soit. Mais pourquoi nous le cacher à Teal'c et moi ? Ce n'est pas comme si on allait vous dénoncer. »

Sous le sérieux, Jack percevait l'amertume. De plus, jamais Daniel ne parlait si ouvertement de ce qu'il y avait entre Carter et lui. De subtiles allusions qu'il pouvait esquiver à sa guise, à la limite, mais jamais plus. Non, Teal'c et lui devaient réellement penser qu'il avait une torride liaison avec son second et que ça expliquait leurs comportements étranges et leur refus de rentrer sur Terre.

« On avait trop bu, hier. Ca se limite à ça. Carter et moi ne sommes pas ensemble. »

Il espéra être convainquant, tout en sachant que ce n'était pas le cas. Carter et lui n'étaient pas ensemble…C'était pourtant la vérité. A proprement parler, ils étaient chacun libres de leurs actions. Oui, mais il y avait cette voix, aux intonations de Joffrey, qui lui soufflait que ce n'était pas le cas. Qu'il devait la protéger de Willem…

Ce qui était encore un paradoxe. Certes, depuis le début, son instinct le poussait à se méfier du Chevalier. Mais ce qui était au départ motivé par le regard de convoitise que cet homme posait sur son second, s'était très vite mué en haine pure et dure. Il avait le pressentiment qu'il allait s'en prendre à elle. Qu'il voulait la briser. Et ça, il ne le permettrait pas. Jamais.

« Jack, Sam ne boit jamais en mission. Elle ne boit pratiquement jamais nulle part, d'ailleurs. Et vous, vous n'avez presque rien avalé hier. »

Enervé et cherchant à déguiser ce malaise qui l'habitait, il se leva, cherchant le pantalon de cuir et la chemise qu'il avait abandonné sur une chaise hier soir. Il aurait pu choisir de remettre son uniforme, de prendre le reste de son équipe et de s'en aller. Mais non. Il enfila rapidement les vêtements épars tout en répondant à Daniel.

« Vous nous espionnez, maintenant ? Je vous dis qu'il n'y a rien entre nous qui dépasse la simple amitié, Daniel. Fin de la discussion. »

Il espéra sincèrement que ça suffirait à le faire taire.

« Si tel est le cas, alors expliquez moi pourquoi j'ai passé un quart d'heure devant votre porte, en ayant peur d'entrer et de trouver Sam, une femme que je considère comme ma sœur, dans votre lit ? »

Jack soupira. « Parce que vous vous faites des idées. Vous voyez bien qu'elle n'est pas là ! »

Au moment où il attaquait le dernier bouton, la main de l'archéologue se posa sur son bras, ferme.

« Vous l'avez embrassé, Jack. Et si ce n'était qu'un jeu, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle en ait compris les règles. Elle est fragile, malgré les apparences. Ne lui faites pas de mal. »

Un instant, Jack hésita entre s'énerver et s'indigner. Jamais il n'avait fait quelque chose qui ait pu blesser Carter. Finalement, il décida que se défendre ne faisait pas partie de ses envies actuelles.

« J'ai dit, fin de la discussion. »

Visiblement excédé, Daniel le lâcha et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de l'atteindre, il se retourna une dernière fois vers lui.

« Au fait, j'étais venu vous dire que Sam et moi passerions la journée dans la bibliothèque. Teal'c vous attend dans la salle d'armes. Il a pensé que vous voudriez peut-être vous entraîner ou vous défouler, qu'importe ! »

Sur ses paroles, il claqua la lourde porte et Jack se laissa tomber sur le lit, la tête entre les mains, une pensée dérangeante venant flotter de plus en plus régulièrement au dessus des autres. Daniel avait pris le commandement de l'équipe et c'était probablement mieux comme ça.

(°)°(°)°(°)°(°)°(°)°(°)°(°)°(°)°(°)°(°)

Sam marchait de long en large dans sa chambre, arpentant le sol jusqu'à l'user, sous le regard impuissant d'Idra qui était occupée à trier les robes de l'armoire selon ce qu'elle serait ou ne serait pas susceptible de mettre. Elle avait adopté pour la journée la robe la plus simple possible, sans trop de jupon ni de fioritures.

La jeune domestique l'avait averti il y a une heure que Daniel souhaitait son aide dans l'étude des ouvrages de la bibliothèque royale et qu'il viendrait la chercher quand il serait prêt. Autant dire que le major marchait sur des charbons ardents. Ne pas pouvoir se déplacer seule et surtout sans chaperon l'irritait considérablement.

Elle avait très mal dormi, alternant les phases de réflexions sur ce qui c'était passé la veille entre son supérieur et elle, avec des rêves légèrement flous mettant en scène Aude et Joffrey. Elle ne comprenait pas plus ce matin qu'hier mais avait conclu qu'il fallait mettre certaines chose au clair avec Jack. Elle avait donc tenté une sortie dès l'aube, uniquement pour s'entendre répondre qu'une femme seule ne devait pas se déplacer dans le château et encore moins aller dans les appartements d'un homme. A croire d'Idra avait campé devant sa porte !

Depuis cet instant là, toute la sympathie qu'elle avait pu avoir pour la jeune femme s'était envolée et l'atmosphère était chargée de reproches non formulés. D'un point plus positif, elle avait largement eu le temps de se calmer et de comprendre pourquoi le colonel avait refusé de donner plus d'importance à leur baiser qu'ils ne pouvaient lui en accorder. Elle avait également déduit que tout venait des visions de ces deux jeunes gens et qu'il leur fallait trouver pourquoi. Ce qu'elle espérait découvrir dans les archives…

Deux coups légers frappés à la porte interrompirent sa marche et elle sourit, irrationnellement heureuse de voir arriver Daniel.

« Entrez. »

La porte s'ouvrit sur le visage de l'archéologue et Sam devina tout de suite qu'il était contrarié.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Son expression toujours impénétrable, ce qui était plus que déstabilisant chez le jeune homme d'habitude si ouvert, la convainquit qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre la réponse et que donc, elle n'aurait pas dû poser la question.

« Je viens de voir Jack. »

Effectivement, elle n'aurait pas dû poser la question.

« Ah. »

Les sourcils de l'archéologue se froncèrent, ce qui eut pour effet de décentrer ses lunettes.

« Sam, je m'inquiète pour vous… Pour vous deux. »

Le regard de la jeune femme se posa sur Idra qui achevait son rangement en feignant de ne pas entendre. Elle était si discrète qu'on aurait pu oublier sa présence sans problème. Sam avait fini par deviner pour qui elle travaillait. Le fait qu'elle ne l'empêche d'être seule qu'avec Jack était signé Willem.

« Il n'y a aucune raison de vous inquiéter, Daniel. » Feignant la bonne humeur, elle agrippa son bras. « Allons voir cette bibliothèque. »

Le sourire qu'elle plaqua sur son visage lui couta. Mais pas autant que l'expression inquiète et surprise qui semblait ne pouvoir quitter les traits de Daniel. Ce serait tellement plus simple si elle pouvait tout lui dire…Les visions et le reste…Mais, à nouveau elle repoussa cette pensée là au loin. Il ne faisait pas partie de l'histoire.


	8. Chapter 7

_J'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passée !! Petit cadeau pour vous remettre ! La suite bientôt !_

**Chapitre 7 : **

Sam claqua le livre un peu sèchement, faisant sursauter Daniel. Elle s'excusa d'un sourire avant d'étirer ses bras et ses jambes, endormis par de trop longues heures d'inactivité. Ils avaient sauté le déjeuner. L'idée venait de Daniel qui souhaitait continuer à travailler. Elle avait d'abord hésité, la faim se faisant vraiment présente après le peu qu'elle avait avalé hier, puis avait accepté par simple crainte. Elle savait que céder à ses peurs ne l'aiderait pas à avancer. Mais elle n'avait ni l'envie, ni le courage, d'affronter Willem ou le colonel à cet instant précis. Elle ne savait même pas contre lequel elle était le plus en pétard.

Depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans la petite pièce servant de bibliothèque, Sam avait eu le temps de réfléchir, beaucoup. Tellement, en fait, qu'elle avait lu la même ligne pendant presque une heure avant que Daniel ne la rappelle à l'ordre. Elle n'était pas, à proprement parler, en colère contre Jack, mais elle devinait qu'il valait mieux qu'elle évite de se retrouver seule avec lui tant que toute cette histoire ne serait pas réglée. Ces…visions, à défaut d'autres mots, venaient bien de quelque part. Et elle était persuadée que c'était à cause d'elles qu'ils agissaient aussi bizarrement.

Se faisant un coussin de ses bras, elle y posa la tête sous le regard compatissant de Daniel. La nuit avait été bien trop courte. Et ces centaines d'ouvrages ennuyeux ne l'aidaient en rien à garder les yeux ouverts. Elle cligna des paupières, une fois, deux fois, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, elles étaient lourdes…Trop pour qu'elle se résolve à les combattre.

_« Je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez… »_

_Aude saisit la bride du cheval que lui tendait le palefrenier, attentive à ne pas croiser son regard. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle faisait là. _

_« Je ne le pensais pas non plus. »_

_Joffrey parut surpris mais se contenta de sourire en lui proposant son aide pour monter en selle. Elle dénigra la main tendue et grimpa sur sa monture. Cette fois, par contre, il ne put cacher sa surprise derrière le masque impassible qui lui semblait si courant et elle n'en fut que plus satisfaite. Aude de Rivalen, au grand désespoir de son père et de son professeur de maintien, ne montait pas en amazone. Elle montait comme un homme et en tirait une fierté immense. Le chevalier jeta un regard vers le palefrenier qui observait la scène, amusé. Face à l'interrogation muette de Joffrey, l'homme se contenta d'un haussement d'épaule. _

_« Ne faites vous donc rien comme tout le monde ? »_

_D'abord énervée par la question, un petit sourire naquit finalement sur les lèvres d'Aude. Il n'y avait pas, dans la voix du jeune homme, le reproche à demi masqué qu'elle connaissait si bien pour l'avoir entendu une centaine de fois. Au contraire, il semblait réellement intrigué. Et, plus que ça, il semblait la respectait. Malgré ce que tous les autres considéraient être ses pires défauts. _

_« Non, c'est beaucoup plus amusant comme ça… »_

_« Et beaucoup plus dangereux aussi. »_

_Aude ne répondit pas à sa pique et il monta lui-même en selle. La traversée de la ville se fit au pas, et avec une lenteur que la jeune Princesse jugea insupportable. Voulant par-dessus tout briser le silence que Joffrey semblait affectionner mais qu'elle trouvait, quant à elle, gênant, elle raviva la conversation. _

_« Votre frère n'est pas fâché de votre défection à sa partie de chasse ? »_

_Joffrey grogna, surveillant les gens qui les entouraient comme si un assassin pouvait se cacher parmi eux et frapper à tout moment. Elle supposait que c'était le comportement normal de tout chevalier mais trouvait néanmoins cela dérangeant. Brusquement, elle se demanda ce qu'elle faisait là. Au matin, elle s'était persuadée s'être fait des idées la veille. Une danse ne pouvait changer ni les gens, ni sa haine pour leur ennemi. Plus, elle tenait à cette haine. Elle se l'était accrochée près de cœur et la portait comme un étendard._

_Voilà pourquoi elle chevauchait aux côtés de cet homme, de son ennemi. Parce qu'il était impossible qu'elle l'aime. Elle devait se rappeler qui il était. Le frère d'un monstre qu'elle allait être forcé d'épouser. _

_« Ce que pense mon frère m'est, la plupart du temps, égal. »_

_Aude fronça les sourcils, surprise de cette réponse tardive autant que du petit sourire amer sui étirait les lèvres de son compagnon. Intriguée, elle voulut demander des explications mais les hautes portes fermant la cité l'en empêchèrent. Elle tira sur les rênes, s'apprêtant à faire demi-tour, lorsque Joffrey fit un signe de la main aux gardes en faction. Un des deux soldats jeta un regard à la jeune femme, incertain de la conduite à tenir. _

_« Euh…On sort ? »_

_Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que sa voix ne soit pas aussi…Aussi quoi ? Pleine d'un espoir mêlé de frayeur ? _

_« C'est la première fois que je vous vois déstabilisée, Princesse. »_

_Il y avait là une gentille ironie qu'Aude n'apprécia pas. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on se moque d'elle. Elle vit le défi et le releva sans plus réfléchir. _

_« Pas du tout. »_

_Joffrey observa son petit air indigné avec un sourire grandissant. Elle n'osait pas lui avouer que jamais elle n'avait franchi le seuil de la cité. Ce n'était pas convenable pour une jeune femme de bonne famille de partir ainsi à l'aventure, alors pour une héritière royale…_

_« Allons-y ! »_

_Son signe de tête à l'encontre du garde se fit plus dur, et l'homme après un regard vers elle, ouvrit les portes. Aude sentit sa tête se mettre à tourner mais ce n'était pas dû à un quelconque malaise, c'était l'ivresse de la liberté. Sans qu'elle ne cherche à réfréner sa pulsion, elle lança son cheval au galop. Elle parcourut ainsi quelques mètres et ne s'arrêta que quand elle ne put plus distinguer les portes de Rivalen. Là, elle attendit, chancelante, que Joffrey veuille bien la rattraper. Lu, ne se pressait pas, il avançait dans un trot confortable. _

_Aude en profita pour observer autour d'elle, graver autant de détail que possible. C'était une chose de détailler le paysage du haut de la plus haute tour, une autre d'étudier la Nature enfermée entre quatre murs de pierres épaisses, une autre encore de se promener dans le parc du château en prétendant être dans un lointain pays, mais c'était définitivement _différent_ de la voir de ses yeux. Elle était assaillie par des odeurs, des couleurs, des bruits…Ca faisait très longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi heureuse…_

_Son regard fut attiré par le vol circulaire d'un aigle un peu plus loin, et elle ne put retenir son éclat de rire. Elle était libre…Durant un laps de temps limité, certes, mais l'illusion était si réelle…_

_« Vous n'êtes jamais sortie, n'est ce pas ? »_

_La voix douce et chaude de Joffrey la ramena à la réalité. Elle réalisa brusquement qu'elle était seule, dehors, sans aucune aide, avec un étranger qu'elle était censée haïr. Mais, loin de s'inquiéter, elle se contenta de sourire. Comment pourrait-elle haïr quelqu'un qui lui avait offert des ailes ? Ne voulant cependant pas briser l'harmonie des lieux, elle se contenta de hocher négativement la tête. Joffrey lui sourit gentiment. _

_« J'ai vu ça plusieurs fois dans les pays que nous avons traversés…Les femmes de haut rang restent enfermées jusqu'au mariage… »_

_Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, Aude répliqua. « Et une fois mariées, jusqu'à ce qu'elles meurent. »_

_D'un léger coup de talon, elle remit son cheval au pas. Joffrey resta en arrière quelques instants puis la rattrapa, restant à sa hauteur. _

_« Moi qui cherchait un guide…Je suppose que c'est raté. »_

_Il n'y avait pas la moindre pointe de déception dans sa voix. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, quittant à regret le spectacle d'un écureuil tentant désespérément de transporter une noisette trop grosse pour lui. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur elle, perçants. Elle aurait dû s'en indigner, elle se mit à rougir._

_« Cessez de me regardez comme ça. »_

_Un sourire lent et doux vint étirer ses lèvres, mais ses yeux ne la quittèrent pas un instant. _

_« Comme quoi, Princesse ? »_

_Il y avait dans sa façon de l'appeler par son titre une affection qui n'aurait jamais dû se trouver là. Elle sentit le rouge se propager de ses joues à sa nuque. _

_« Comme si j'étais une énigme à résoudre. »_

_Les mots lui avaient échappés. On lui avait toujours appris à être muette devant les hommes, à ne pas en dire trop…Et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle l'ait toujours respecté…Cependant aujourd'hui, elle souhaita qu'il en fût autrement. _

_« Vous êtes une énigme. » _

_Mal à l'aise, elle repéra un pré plus bas sur la route et sans réfléchir, en prit la direction. _

_« Et pourquoi ça, Chevalier ? »_

_Le cheval du jeune homme suivait docilement l'allure et la direction qu'elle prenait. _

_« Joffrey… »_

_Elle détourna rapidement les yeux du chevalier pour les poser ailleurs, n'importe où. L'invitation à l'appeler par son prénom n'était pas convenable. D'un autre côté, depuis quand se souciait-elle des convenances ? Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme._

_« Pourquoi ça, Joffrey ? »_

_Ils étaient arrivés dans le pré et il fut le premier à mettre pied à terre, lui ôtant la possibilité d'observer son visage. Elle aurait pu penser que c'était pour cacher son trouble mais elle devinait qu'un tel homme n'avait pas besoin de se cacher, il savait déguiser ses traits. _

_« Parce que vous êtes différente de toutes les femmes que j'ai pu rencontrer. »_

_Il attacha sa monture à une branche basse puis s'approcha d'elle. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'elle n'avait pas bougé. Il lui tendit les mains, lui offrant son aide. Après une infime hésitation, elle les saisit mais ne chercha pas tout de suite à descendre. Au lieu de ça, elle fronça les sourcils. _

_« En quoi ? »_

_Il lui fit comprendre d'un coup de tête qu'elle devait descendre et, au lieu de se formaliser de l'ordre muet, elle s'exécuta. Elle savait qu'elle se retrouverait contre lui, c'était inévitable. Elle n'avait pas prévu l'émotion qui s'emparerait d'elle alors. _

_« Vous affichez vos opinions, ce qui est assez inhabituel pour une femme. »_

_Elle se dégagea, soudain agacée. Ainsi, il pensait comme les autres ? Que les femmes n'étaient bonnes à rien d'autre qu'à enfanter ?_

_« Il parait qu'en Satyda les femmes sont libres, les égales des hommes… »_

_« Satyda est la prochaine cible de Dar'ch. J'espère pour eux que ce sont des hommes qui dirigent. »_

_Aude se retourna, tête haute, et planta ses yeux dans les siens. « Parce qu'une femme ne pourrait défendre son pays ? »_

_Joffrey secoua la tête. « Parce que Dar'ch ne parlementera jamais avec une femme. »_

_Elle prit l'avertissement muet pour ce qu'il était. Une remarque sur son propre comportement. Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ? Rien de ce qu'elle n'aurait dit n'aurait plu au Chevalier. A la place, elle se dirigea vers l'immense chêne qui trônait en plein milieu du pré. Sa présence était incongrue et il semblait déjà vieux. _

_« Faites attention, Ma Dame. Le terrain est glissant. »_

_Elle haussa les épaules et continua sa route. Son pied accrocha une racine et elle se retrouva, sans vraiment comprendre comment, allongée dans une plaque de boue. _

_« Aude ! Vous vous êtes fait mal ? »_

_Ne se formalisant pas de l'utilisation du prénom, Aude refusa tout de même sa main tendue avec un port de tête rageur. Joffrey ne chercha même pas à cacher son éclat de rire à la vue de sa tenue couverte de boue, et le pire c'est que les reflets que faisait le soleil dans ses cheveux empêchèrent Aude de le détester._

_« Ils n'avaient pas vanté votre beauté, Princesse… »_

_Par pure réaction enfantine, elle lui tira la langue. C'était encore moins digne d'une Princesse que d'une adulte, mais il avait cette faculté de lui faire oublier qui elle était. Riant d'autant plus de son comportement boudeur, il lui tendit une nouvelle fois une main amicale. Cette fois, elle la prit, éclatant elle-même de rire. _

_Plus un mot ne fut prononcé avant qu'ils soient arrivés contre l'énorme tronc de l'arbre. Entre temps, la petite bulle de bonheur s'était envolée et Joffrey était redevenu sérieux. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui avait provoqué ce changement d'humeur, mais elle devinait que c'était important. Son visage était fermé, concentré. _

_« Aude… »_

_A nouveau, elle choisit d'ignorer cette entorse au protocole. Grace à lui, elle s'était senti Aude aujourd'hui, pas Princesse ou Dame mais juste Aude. _

_« Vous devez être prudente avec Dar'ch. »_

_Les mots étaient sortis d'une traite, il n'avait même pas pris le temps de respirer. Elle fut surprise. Pas tant du contenu de l'avertissement, mais plutôt qu'il l'ait formulé à voix haute. Les Chevaliers et les soldats devaient une loyauté sans faille à leur chef. Il brisait cette relation en la mettant en garde. _

_« Personne ne me dicte ma conduite, Joffrey. Dar'ch moins que tout autre. »_

_Elle savait qu'elle s'avançait beaucoup en disant ça. Sa condition seule lui dictait la conduite à tenir. La main de Joffrey se leva et effleura sa joue. _

_« Vous êtes si belle, si jeune, Aude…Vous n'avez pas idée de ce qu'il peut vous faire… » _

_Sa main se retira et sans s'en rendre compte, elle fit un pas en avant, se retrouvant presque collée contre lui. Il ne dut pas réaliser, cependant, parce qu'il continua. _

_« Il va vous briser. Il n'a aucune notion de bien ou de mal, Aude. Il tue pour le plaisir, par goût…Vous êtes en danger et je ne peux pas vous protéger davantage…De grâce, ne le provoquez plus… » _

_Une légère brise se leva et Aude frémit. Hypnotisée par le ballet de ses lèvres, elle ne réalisa qu'elle avait parlé que lorsque ses mots eurent quitté sa bouche. _

_« Pourquoi devriez vous me protéger ? Je ne suis rien pour vous, ce n'est pas votre rôle… »_

_Ses yeux sombres trouvèrent les siens, et son murmure, porté par le léger vent, la fit trembler toute entière. _

_« Ca l'est depuis que j'ai posé les yeux sur vous. Je vous l'ai dit, Aude, vous êtes une énigme. Mon énigme. »_

_Si quelqu'un d'autre lui avait dit ça, elle l'aurait remis à sa place, arguant de sa position sociale, de son goût de solitude ou du protocole. Joffrey était différent. Il avait le don de lire en elle, de ne pas l'étouffer. Il la comprenait, la respectait…L'idée même qu'ils aient pu se rencontrer la veille seulement était insensée…Ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, c'était une certitude gravée dans son âme. _

_Elle ne fut pas surprise de la main qu'il reposa sur sa joue, pas plus que du fait qu'il penche son visage vers elle. C'était ainsi que ça devait être…Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent d'abord, hésitantes, ils s'abandonnèrent à cette sensation d'évidence, de plénitude. Aude réalisait le danger qu'elle courait si n'importe qui les voyait, du nombre de règles et de lois qu'elle enfreignait…Elle s'en fichait. Tant que les lèvres de Joffrey seraient sur les siennes, tant que ses bras se refermeraient autour d'elle, elle était en sécurité…_

Sam se réveilla dans un hurlement. Elle battit plusieurs fois des paupières, tentant de se repérer, puis réalisa que Daniel était à côté d'elle, une main sur son bras. La bibliothèque…Un nouveau cri retentit et elle réalisa alors que ce n'était pas elle qui en était l'auteur, il se répercutait simplement le long des longs murs de pierres.

Elle n'attendit pas le troisième cri rageur, elle se leva et se précipita, Daniel sur les talons. Elle savait d'où venait le bruit, ça ne pouvait provenir que de la cour intérieure. A un moment, dans sa course, l'archéologue la rattrapa et l'arrêta.

« Où allez-vous ? On ne sait même pas ce que c'est ! »

Sam fronça les sourcils, surprise qu'il ne reconnaisse pas l'appel à l'aide dans le ton de celui qui faisait tout ce boucan.

« C'est un homme qui a besoin d'aide. »

Elle voulut se remettre à courir mais il bloqua de nouveau sa course.

« Vous ne savez pas d'où ça vient, Sam. On risque de se perdre. »

Elle haussa les épaules et se précipita vers la cour intérieure. Comment savait-elle que c'était la bonne direction ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle en était persuadée. C'était comme si elle avait passé sa vie entière dans cette forteresse de pierre. Daniel la suivit avec un juron. Depuis quand jurait-il ?

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle descendit quelques marches et ouvrit la porte qui menait précisément dans cette cour, Daniel sur les talons. Ils se figèrent tous les deux. Un homme vêtu à la mode paysanne et maigre comme un clou se trainait sur le sol face à un soldat, épée levée et prête à frapper.

« Non ! »

L'ordre franchit ses lèvres sans son accord. Elle n'était rien ici, elle n'avait pas le droit de donner des ordres, alors pourquoi ce sentiment de toute puissance ?

« Posez cette épée. »

Surpris par la fermeté du ton, le soldat s'exécuta avant de se tourner vers elle. Les soldats n'étaient pas sensés parler aux personnes de haut rang, encore moins discuter leurs ordres. Elle espéra simplement que leurs vêtements donneraient le change.

Le soldat s'inclina devant Daniel, ignorant Sam comme si elle n'avait été qu'un courant d'air.

« Je regrette, Mon Seigneur, mais cet homme est un voleur, il doit être puni. »

Le regard du paysan passait de Daniel à Sam, les suppliant silencieusement de l'aider. Touchée, Sam fit un pas en avant.

« Qu'a-t-il volé ? »

Le regard de l'homme en armure se posa enfin sur elle. « Du pain et un poulet, Ma Dame. »

« Je m'appelle Najem, Mon Seigneur. Mes enfants meurent de faim, Ma Dame…S'il vous plait, aidez moi… »

Sam sourit gentiment à l'homme, ayant déjà décidé de prendre son parti. Elle s'apprêtait à ordonner purement et simplement au soldat de le laisser partir quand Daniel s'avança, attirant l'attention du garde.

« Ne pouvez-vous pas fermer les yeux, rien que cette fois ? Cet homme voulait juste nourrir ses enfants, ce n'est pas un crime. »

Même si elle ne voyait ni son visage, ni son regard derrière le casque de métal, Sam sut qu'il n'était pas ému par ce qu'il entendait.

« Le vol l'est, Mon Seigneur. Et la loi est la même pour tous. »

Il se retourna vers Najem, recroquevillé à terre, et leva son arme. Sam ne réfléchit pas, ne pensa pas, elle fit la seule chose qu'elle jugeait utile, elle se plaça entre le paysan et la lame. L'épée s'abattit avant que Daniel ou le soldat aient pu réagir.


	9. Chapter 8

_Lol, je cède devant les suppliques…Désolée si je ne poste pas très rapidement mais je travaille sur une autre fic en parallèle (elle va bientôt arriver) et les chapitres sont conséquents –j'entends par là qu'ils seront au goût d'Elbasi qui les trouve tjrs trop courts_

_**ATTENTION**__ : j'ai posé le chapitre 7 hier soir donc si vous ne l'avez pas lu ne lisez pas celui là._

**Chapitre 8 **

Jack grimaça, désarmant Teal'c pour la troisième fois. Ce n'était même plus drôle. Cela faisait presque cinq heures qu'ils s'entraînaient. Teal'c ne souffrait pas de la fatigue et lui avait besoin de cet effort physique. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu par contre, c'était son adresse à l'épée. Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé, Jack ne s'était pas trouvé une seule fois en difficulté. Les gestes de Teal'c lui paraissaient lents, maladroits, et la seule raison pour laquelle il ne l'avait pas désarmé plus souvent était la force brute que le Jaffa mettait dans ses coups pour parer son manque de technique.

Jack avait évité la plupart des coups sans aucun problème. Il n'avait jamais pratiqué l'escrime ou combattu à l'épée avant aujourd'hui et pourtant, ça coulait dans ses veines. Il savait quoi faire ou ne pas faire, ce qui le mettrait en difficulté ou au contraire l'en tirerait. Et malgré ce que sa fierté lui soufflait, il savait que Teal'c était un adversaire moyen. Il ne possédait pas le quart de la technique de Willem.

Le Chevalier était apparu deux heures plus tôt, les saluant d'un signe de tête avant de se diriger vers un de ses amis. Pour autant qu'un être pareil ait pu avoir un ami. Jack avait donc commencé à se désintéresser de son propre combat pour observer Willem, ses forces, ses faiblesses. Et tout ce qu'il en avait conclu était, qu'à l'épée, il était certainement redoutable. En deux heures d'entraînement, il ne parut pas une seule seconde essoufflé ou fatigué. Cependant, Jack nota du coin de l'œil que lui aussi avait cessé de s'intéresser à son adversaire pour évaluer les performances du militaire.

Et Jack n'aimait pas ça.

Se sentir observé lui était aussi désagréable que de ne pouvoir rien y faire. Ce n'était pas l'envie d'aller provoquer l'autre homme qui lui manquait…Mais une petite voix dans le fond de son esprit, celle qui exprimait la voix de la sagesse et qu'il apparentait souvent à celle de Carter ou de Daniel, lui disait de ne rien faire. Si jamais il commettait un impair, Carter serait en danger. Ils seraient tous en danger. Alors, non, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait de lui faire manger la poussière, mais il s'obligeait à rester calme.

Mettant plus de fureur dans ses attaques, il surpassa bientôt Teal'c de façon évidente. Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'en tirait pas de fierté particulière, dans sa tête, c'était normal. Le fait que d'habitude Teal'c le batte à plate couture dès qu'il s'agissait d'activité physique ne le choquait pas. Mis en difficulté, le Jaffa, très certainement heurté dans son amour propre, attaqua avec plus de force. Jack réagit aussitôt avec aisance et calme, tournant sur lui-même et abattant la lame sans réfléchir.

L'arme déchira la peau du Jaffa sur une bonne partie du bras. Ce n'était qu'une estafilade, rien de bien méchant, mais Jack recula immédiatement, perdu. Il n'avait pas voulu blesser Teal'c, c'était venu comme un réflexe. Il savait pourtant que son ami ne lui aurait jamais fait de mal, jamais. Il aurait probablement dévié la lame au dernier moment. Qu'avait-il fait ?

« Merde, Teal'c ! Je suis désolé…Je ne voulais pas… »

Le Jaffa l'observa un moment, sourcil levé, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son bras. Il évalua mentalement les dégâts pendant que le colonel se repandait un peu plus en excuses inutiles. Enfin, l'ancien Prima leva une large main.

« Ce n'est pas grave, O'Neill. Mon symbiote va guérir la blessure. »

Si, c'était grave…Il aurait très bien pu le tuer…Il en aurait été capable, il le savait. L'adrénaline battait à ses tempes, l'empêchant d'avoir les idées claires. Il avait failli tuer son meilleur ami.

« Votre partenaire semble indisposé, Colonel…Un petit combat amical vous tenterait-il ? »

Jack se retourna vers Willem, furieux. S'il affrontait cet homme, et s'il lui était supérieur, il le tuerait sans la moindre hésitation. Tout son instinct lui hurlait de saisir la moindre opportunité de le faire…Mais sa conscience s'y opposait, arguant qu'il n'avait encore rien fait de menaçant. A part bien sûr regarder Carter comme si elle était un vulgaire bout de viande.

« Auriez vous perdu votre langue, Colonel ? »

Il se dégageait de cet homme une suffisance et un besoin de contrôle impressionnant. Il s'adressait à lui comme s'il était sous ses ordres, un jouet entre ses mains. Jack détestait ça. C'était ce qui lui avait valu tant de problèmes avec ses anciens supérieurs. Encore heureux qu'Hammond ne soit pas comme ça.

« Si ça vous fait plaisir, _Chevalier_… »

Il mit autant de mépris dans ce titre qu'il le put. Prenant son ton pour ce qu'il était, Willem tira rageusement son épée du fourreau. Teal'c fit un pas en avant, faisant part, par là, de sa désapprobation. Sans doute Daniel lui avait-il demandé de faire en sorte que ce genre de chose ne se produise pas. Il renvoya le Jaffa d'un revers de main, se mettant en garde.

D'abord, les épées s'entrechoquèrent avec hésitation, les adversaires cherchant à se jauger mutuellement. Puis, les attaques se firent plus précises, plus dangereuses. Jack comprit qu'ils ne jouaient plus au moment où la lame de son adversaire passa à quelques millimètres de sa carotide. Il ne paniqua pas, ne broncha même pas. Il resta d'un calme olympien. Se déconcentrer était la pire erreur qu'il pourrait faire.

Il répliqua avec plus de force, para les coups avec précision et attaqua avec plus de subtilité. Rien n'y faisait, il était écrasé. Et quelque part, ça ne l'étonna pas. C'était comme reprendre une danse laissée longtemps en suspens. Il était condamné à perdre. A un moment pourtant, il réussit à écarter largement la lame…et il comprit immédiatement le piège. Utilisant la même botte que celle qu'il avait appliqué sur Teal'c quelques instants plus tôt, il tourna sur lui-même, la lame traçant un sillon mortel. Il ne dût qu'à la force brute du Jaffa de ne pas finir décapité.

Le fait que son poignet soit désormais emprisonné par l'étreinte de fer de Teal'c contraria indubitablement Willem. Il lâcha son épée et le Jaffa, l'interprétant comme un signe de reddition, lui rendit sa liberté de mouvement.

A l'instant précis où les premiers cris leur vinrent aux oreilles, Willem et Jack en étaient encore à se foudroyer du regard. Teal'c tourna la tête vers la source du bruit mais ni Willem ni Jack ne bougèrent. Le colonel comprit à l'instant où l'attention du Jaffa se fut détourné que c'était une erreur. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que ça dégénère. La haine était un sentiment puissant. Quand elle vous enflamme, rien ne lui résiste.

_« Qu'est ce qui te prends ? ! Tu es devenu fou, ma parole ! »_

_Joffrey frappa avec toute la force qu'il pouvait mettre dans ses coups. Ce qui avait commencé comme un entraînement avait très vite dégénéré en un règlement de compte. Il ne s'était passé que quelques heures depuis que Dar'ch était allé voir Aude. Quelques heures depuis qu'elle lui avait dit renoncer à eux…Et le silence de son frère était plus effrayant que toutes les menaces du monde. Il avait voulu le faire parler, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de lui taper dessus. _

_« C'est ta petite Princesse qui t'a ensorcelé ? »_

_Maintenant, il le regrettait. Tout ce qui sortait de la bouche de Dar'ch n'était que provocation et il n'était pas assez fort pour avoir le dessus sur lui. Tout serait nettement plus simple si le chevalier noir pouvait mourir aujourd'hui…Il épouserait Aude à sa place et il rendrait Rivalen à son Roi. Il serait un sauveur au lieu d'un destructeur. _

_« La seule raison pour laquelle tu es toujours vivant, c'est parce que tu es mon frère. »_

_La frappe manqua sa cible et Dar'ch prit le dessus, l'acculant au mur. Sa main se resserra sur sa gorge, et Joffrey ne cilla pas. Il préférait mourir en combattant que dans son lit, vieux, mais des regrets plein le cœur._

_« Tu va t'en aller, Joffrey. Tu va t'en aller tout de suite pour ne plus jamais croiser ma route. A partir de cet instant, tu ne t'appelle plus de Deirne. Tu n'as plus de famille. Tu n'as plus rien. Tu n'_es_ plus rien. »_

_Il resserra sa prise puis le relâcha. Joffrey toussa, l'air pénétrant douloureusement dans ses poumons, puis planta ses yeux sur le dos de Dar'ch qui s'éloignait. Il avait l'impression que la haine qu'il éprouvait envers Dar'ch n'avait d'égal que la profondeur de son amour pour Aude. Il partirait, soit. Mais jamais il ne supporterait qu'il la touche. Aude devait revenir à la raison et partir avec lui…_

Lequel des deux se jeta sur l'autre ? Jack aurait été incapable de le dire. Probablement s'étaient-ils avancés en même temps. Teal'c réagit vite de toute façon…A peine le temps pour Jack d'encaisser un direct du droit et pour Willem de manquer finir étouffé par la main qui enserrait sa gorge. Sans la poigne du Jaffa, il l'aurait tué. Et ça n'élevait plus en lui la moindre objection.

_« Non ! » _

Jack détourna les yeux de l'homme qui gisait à terre, à peine le cri se fut-il arrêté. Willem tourna d'ailleurs la tête au même moment. La voix était familière à Jack. Beaucoup trop. Il se mit à courir en direction des éclats de voix, se foutant complètement de savoir si les autres suivaient. Ils n'étaient pas trop éloignés du scandale et il se dirigea aux sons. Il entendait également la voix de Daniel, mais c'était celle de Carter qui retenait son attention, elle était en rogne.

Il poussa une porte menant dans une petite cour intérieure à l'instant précis où un soldat menaçait un homme prostré à terre de son épée. Il comprit immédiatement, ce qui allait se passer mais était trop loin pour agir, Carter se plaça entre l'arme et le paysan. Le soldat abattit son épée.

« Stop ! »

Il avait crié son ordre en désespoir de cause, sachant déjà qu'il y avait très peu de chance qu'elle ne soit pas blessée, quoi qu'il se passe. Surpris, le soldat détourna son buste au dernier moment. Willem arriva sur ces entrefaites, précédé de Teal'c. L'idée, stupide dans ces circonstances, que c'était la première fois qu'il battait Teal'c à la course, lui traversa l'esprit. Sans accorder davantage d'attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui, il se précipita vers Carter. Ecartant d'un geste brusque le soldat qui roula au sol sous la force inattendue de la frappe, il empoigna la jeune femme par les épaules avec une brutalité qu'expliquait la peur. Il chercha activement son regard, et ne fut seulement satisfait que lorsqu'il l'eut trouvé.

« Carter, ça va ? »

Elle cligna des yeux une ou deux fois, choquée, puis finit par acquiescer. Fronçant les sourcils, Jack laissa courir un doigt le long de la longue estafilade qui partait du haut de l'épaule pour finir à la base de son décolleté. S'il n'avait pas détourné l'attention du soldat, l'épée aurait pénétré la chair au lieu de rester bien gentiment en surface et elle aurait été égorgée. Le soulagement de la savoir vivante laissa place à une colère immodérée.

« Qu'est ce qui vous a pris ?! Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer ! »

Elle se dégagea et recula, effrayée par la soudaine fureur de son supérieur. Il s'adoucit aussitôt, une main venant caresser sa joue. « Vous m'avez fait peur, Carter… »

Ils ne prêtaient aucune attention à ce qui se passait autour d'eux, prisonniers de l'intensité de leur regard. Ils n'entendaient ni Willem hurler après le soldat, ni Daniel tenter de convaincre Willem de laisser partir Najem, et encore moins Najem se répandre en remerciement à leurs pieds.

Finalement, Sam fronça les sourcils et leva une main précautionneuse jusqu'à la pommette de Jack. Elle frôla à peine la peau mais ça suffit à raviver la douleur que Jack avait oubliée sous le coup de la peur, mais, qui commençait à ressurgir par vague.

« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? »

Capturant la main fine dans la sienne, Jack l'écarta de la zone tuméfiée. Il n'osa pas la lâcher cependant.

« Entraînement… »

Sa bouche se plissa en une moue sceptique. « C'est Teal'c qui vous a fait ça ? »

Mal à l'aise, il réprima un soupir agacé. S'il lui racontait la vérité, elle allait très certainement s'énerver. « Pas…exactement. »

Le regard de Sam se dirigea vers Willem et plus précisément vers sa gorge qui portait encore les traces de doigts. Elle serra les dents mais ne dit rien de plus, se contentant d'un regard désapprobateur teinté d'inquiétude. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. La certitude que Willem pouvait les détruire était trop forte.

Les bruits extérieurs pénétrant enfin leurs esprits, Sam obligea Najem à se relever et lui demanda gentiment de cesser ses remerciements. Elle n'avait rien fait d'extraordinaire…Jack, quant à lui, s'en prit à Daniel, lui reprochant de ne pas avoir pris soin d'elle alors que l'archéologue avait eu le culot de le réveiller à l'aube pour le sermonner sur le sujet. Sam ne comprenait pas très bien de quoi ils parlaient, mais elle supposait que ça devait avoir un rapport avec l'entrevue dont lui avait parlé Daniel. Elle n'avait demandé aucun détail ceci-dit.

Finalement, grâce aux talents diplomatiques de Daniel, le reste de l'affaire fut vite pliée. Najem eut le droit de retourner chez lui avec un simple avertissement et avec l'obligation de rejoindre les serviteurs du château en payement du pain et du poulet qu'il avait volé.

Sam lui sourit gentiment, heureuse d'avoir pu l'aider et alla retrouver Daniel. Celui-ci discutait avec Willem, à propos d'un hypothétique traité que Sam n'avait aucune envie de voir se conclure. Il lui jeta à peine un regard quand elle arriva à sa hauteur. Comme si de rien n'était. Et curieusement, l'indifférence lui fit encore plus peur que les marques d'attentions hypocrites qu'il lui prodiguait depuis leur rencontre. Il finit par incliner la tête en direction de Daniel puis par se tourner vers elle.

« Ma Dame…J'aurai sans doute le plaisir de vous voir ce soir…Il est important que nous ayons…Une conversation. »

Elle se contenta d'un signe de tête, dégouté par le sourire suffisant qui déformait ses lèvres. Il était trop sûr de lui…Beaucoup trop. Elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle irait à la réception royale, ce soir. Tout plutôt que de se retrouver seule avec lui.

« Bon, on se remet au travail ? »

Sam rendit son sourire à l'archéologue. Elle l'avait mal traité dans le couloir, l'ignorant et refusant de prendre son avis en compte. Mais ce qu'elle aimait chez Daniel, c'était cette propension à pardonner rapidement. Un peu trop parfois.

« On peut venir avec vous, les enfants ? Je crois que j'ai mon compte d'entraînement pour aujourd'hui. »

Daniel lui répondit par un sourire encourageant et prit la tête de leur petit groupe, les guidant à travers les dédales de couloirs. Encore heureux qu'il ait un sens de l'orientation correct. A moitié escalier, Sam se retourna, manquant rentrer dans Teal'c. Le Jaffa la dépassa, avec un regard d'excuse, et elle se retrouva face à face avec son supérieur, visiblement surpris de son comportement soudain.

« Vous devriez soigner votre joue, mon colonel. »

Jack leva les sourcils, intrigué de sa nervosité soudaine, avant de faire un geste vague en direction de la rayure rouge qui contrastait avec la pâleur de sa peau. « Vous aussi, Carter. »

Elle se força à sourire et reprit l'escalade des escaliers. Se retrouver sous cette épée avait fait remonter en elle un souvenir enfoui. Il ne lui appartenait pas. Sans doute une autre des visions d'Aude, mais tout de même…Elle commençait à se demander si…

Elle se retourna une nouvelle fois, faisant une fois de plus face au visage perplexe de Jack.

« On devrait peut-être s'en aller, mon colonel… »

Ils n'avaient jamais abordé le sujet des visions, et le faire sans vraiment le nommer n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée qu'elle ait eu. Elle regretta d'ailleurs immédiatement d'avoir fait cette proposition là. S'ils s'en allaient maintenant, Willem ne pourrait plus les atteindre. Ils seraient en sécurité…Mais jusqu'à quand ? Le pressentiment qu'il fallait en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec lui se manifesta encore, plus fort.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit la meilleure solution, Carter. »

Elle hésita puis finit par acquiescer. Mettant plus d'ardeur que nécessaire dans ses foulées, elle finit par rattraper Teal'c sur le seuil de la bibliothèque et plaqua un sourire factice sur son visage. Ni Daniel, ni Teal'c n'avaient besoin de savoir ce qui se tramait…Elle-même devait encore réfléchir, analyser l'énormité de sa découverte…Mais est ce qu'il pouvait vraiment en être autrement ? L'explication était parfaite…et vraie. Elle le sentait. Son âme entière le lui hurlait depuis le début…


	10. Chapter 9

_Hello ! Lol, ce chapitre est court mais si vous êtes sage et si vous vous manifestez par de nombreuses rewiews, il se peut que je poste dimanche…_

**Chapitre 9 :**

Sam tourna la page du livre qu'elle était en train de feuilleter et leva les yeux, observant Daniel prendre des notes. Son regard voyagea jusqu'à Teal'c qui était lui-même plongé en pleine lecture. Ou en train de faire semblant d'être plongé en pleine lecture, elle n'aurait pas su dire. Le Jaffa semblait aussi peu passionné qu'elle par toutes ces archives. Sans parler du colonel qui, lui, avait carrément abandonné les livres au profit de ce qui semblait être une profonde réflexion. A moins qu'il ne soit en train d'expérimenter une de ses visions étranges.

« Tiens, ça c'est plutôt amusant… »

Sam quitta le colonel des yeux. La voix de Daniel venait de briser le silence étouffant qui régnait sur la pièce. Chacun sembla sortir de sa propre rêverie. Jack se mit à gigoter sur son siège, dans une tentative pour se redresser. Teal'c lâcha un imperceptible soupir et elle se frotta les yeux, essayant désespérément de se débarrasser de cette torpeur qui semblait l'entourer.

« Amusant pour vous, ou pour nous ? »

La voix moqueuse du colonel lui fit du bien. C'était presque comme avant. Une équipe soudée dont deux membres se chamaillaient gentiment.

« Dans la mesure où c'est vous qui rêvez d'une Aude, c'est vous que ça devrait intéresser. »

Le regard de Sam rencontra brusquement celui de Jack et elle sut que même Daniel et Teal'c sentaient la tension qui venait de naître dans la pièce. Si elle avait eu besoin d'une confirmation que le colonel était, lui aussi, victime de ces apparitions, elle l'avait. La jeune femme finit pourtant par détourner le regard et par poser à Daniel la question qui brûlait toutes les lèvres. Même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Du moins en partie.

« Qui est Aude ? »

Daniel haussa les épaules, avec une nonchalance qui n'était pas habituellement sienne. Il copiait beaucoup trop l'attitude de Jack à son goût. Elle avait conscience que Teal'c et lui devaient se sentir un peu exclus. Mais, en même temps, elle ne savait même pas où elle en était elle, alors…

« Celle de Jack, je ne sais pas…Je doute que ce soit celle-ci, parce qu'elle est morte depuis au moins 200 ans. »

Un frisson parcourut le dos de Sam. 200 ans…C'était un long chemin à parcourir.

« Qui était-elle ? »

Cette fois, ce fut Jack qui posa la question, d'une voix basse et posée où elle distinguait une certaine forme d'excitation. Sans doute pensait-il trouver des réponses…

Cette fois, Daniel dût comprendre l'importance de la question, même s'il n'en connaissait pas la raison parce qu'il baissa rapidement les yeux sur son livre avant de rencontrer le regard de ses coéquipiers.

« Aude de Rivalen. J'ai rencontré pas mal de références qui renvoyaient à elle. »

Aude de Rivalen…

_« Pour la Princesse héritière Aude de Rivalen. »_

Oui, ça collait…Elle entendait encore l'intonation de sa voix lorsqu'elle avait répondu à Dar'ch. Daniel continuait, inconscient de son trouble.

« Apparemment, elle était l'unique héritière du Royaume et son père l'avait promise à un guerrier du nom de Dar'ch de…Deirdre, Deime…Je n'arrive pas à lire, les caractères sont effacés… »

« De Deirne. »

La voix de Jack résonna, calme, certaine. Daniel fronça les sourcils et rapprocha un peu plus le manuscrit de son visage. Au bout d'un moment, il dévisagea Jack, comme s'il avait eu deux têtes.

« C'est exact…Comment… »

Le geste vif de la main que fit le militaire coupa court à toute explication et Daniel se contenta de l'observer en silence.

« S'il vous plait, Daniel…Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? »

Sam intervint tout en se demandant pourquoi. Elle connaissait la suite. Ensuite, Aude était tombée amoureuse de Joffrey. Daniel toussota.

« Euh…Donc, ce Dar'ch n'était visiblement pas quelqu'un de très recommandable. Apparemment, il avait assiégé la citadelle. Toujours est-il qu'Aude a conclu un pacte avec Joffrey de Deirne, le frère déchu de Dar'ch en lui proposant le retour en grâce en échange de la vie de son frère. »

Sam fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil à Jack. Celui–ci semblait fasciné par l'histoire que racontait Daniel.

« Aude et lui ont attiré Dar'ch dans un piège, précisément dans le pré où on n'était pas sensé être quand Willem nous a trouvé. »

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle s'y était sentie si mal à l'aise. C'était également l'endroit où Aude et Joffrey avaient échangé leur premier baiser, elle en était certaine. Maintenant, elle l'était nettement moins du reste, pourquoi auraient-ils décidé d'affronter Dar'ch ?

« Ca s'est mal passé et Dar'ch les a tué tous les deux. En apprenant la mort de leur Princesse et son sacrifice, le peuple de Rivalen s'est soulevé contre son agresseur et Dar'ch a été…Oh. »

Sam réprima un haut le cœur. _Ca s'est mal passé et Dar'ch les a tué tous les deux_…L'éclat d'une épée valsa devant ses yeux et la voix de Joffrey, suppliante. _« Va-t-en…Aude, va-t-en… » _Mais elle ne pouvait pas accéder à son désir. Elle était Sam et Aude était morte. Morte d'avoir aimé…Le malaise grandit encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'oblige à se ressaisir. Elle ne pouvait rien pour Aude ou Joffrey.

« Quoi, oh ? »

Elle ne savait pas si c'était son imagination mais la voix du colonel semblait hésitante. Elle nota qu'il avait pali. Mais, là encore, elle réalisa que son visage ne devait pas être très coloré lui-même.

« Ils l'ont écartelé en place publique. »

Une intense satisfaction se propagea dans ses veines. Comme si elle attendait d'entendre ça depuis des années.

« Que s'est-il passé après ? »

Sa propre voix lui semblait froide, étrangère. Elle n'avait pas le ton chantant de celle d'Aude. Daniel sembla étonné de l'intérêt qu'ils portaient tous deux à cette histoire, mais continua sans poser de questions. Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir que les interrogations viendraient plus tard.

« Apparemment, le Roi…euh, Marc a fait une attaque en apprenant la mort tragique de sa fille et c'est son neveu qui est monté sur le trône. Aude de Rivalen est devenue une héroïne, morte pour son peuple. »

Sam se tut. Peinée sans savoir pourquoi de la mort d'un Roi qui avait disparu des centaines d'années avant qu'elle ne vienne au monde.

« Tout cela est faux. »

Le constat de Jack résonna dans la pièce, sans qu'il n'en prenne vraiment conscience. Sans doute avait-il pensé tout haut. Elle vit Daniel et Teal'c échanger un regard surpris mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Tout ce qui importait à cet instant, c'était que Joffrey était mort et que, quelque part, elle sentait que c'était sa faute. Ou celle d'Aude plus précisément. Oui, Aude n'aurait pas dû tomber amoureuse de Joffrey, elle aurait dû combattre les sentiments comme elle combattait ceux qu'elle éprouvait pour le colonel. Son regard tomba sur l'homme, perdu dans ses propres pensés. Le faisait-elle ? Combattre ses sentiments ?

Le souvenir du baiser roulait encore sur ses lèvres. Non, elle ne le faisait pas. Elle agissait exactement comme Aude l'avait fait.

« Que voulez vous dire ? »

Daniel mettait rarement en doute un parchemin vieux de 200 ans sans raison valable.

« Quelle partie de 'tout est faux', vous ne comprenez pas, Daniel ? » Il marqua une pause, sembla réfléchir un instant, puis reprit. « Enfin, dans les grandes lignes, c'est vrai…Mais Aude n'était pas plus une héroïne que Joffrey un héros. »

Sam ferma les yeux, ignorant le regard d'excuse que Jack envoya dans sa direction. Il n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Daniel allait vouloir savoir comment il le savait, et pourquoi, et comment…Ce serait interminable et tout ce qu'elle voulait à l'instant, c'était retrouver sa chambre et réfléchir pour accepter l'inacceptable.

« Comment le savez-vous ? »

Jack haussa simplement les épaules. « Je le sais, c'est tout. »

Daniel se tordit les mains, gêné. Un regard encourageant de Teal'c suffit à le faire parler. Sam observa, impassible.

« Ecoutez, Teal'c et moi, on a beaucoup parlé et… »

Jack leva un sourcil, amusé malgré lui et nullement gêné de couper la parole à Daniel. « Vraiment ? Avec Teal'c ? C'est vrai qu'il est tellement bavard… »

La blague était amère et personne ne comprit pourquoi, sauf Sam. Si Aude et Joffrey étaient morts, c'était parce que, quelque part, elle avait accepté de le suivre. Joffrey était donc responsable. Et si c'était l'âme d'Aude qui vibrait en elle, c'était sans aucun doute Joffrey qui émanait de chaque geste de Jack.

« On a décidé qu'il valait mieux qu'on rentre. » L'archéologue se leva et posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de Jack tout en jetant un regard inquiet vers Sam. « Visiblement, il y a un truc chez vous qui cloche. »

Il marqua une pause, attendant un argument qui ne vint pas. Encouragé par leur silence, il continua.

« Ce n'est sans doute rien…Une allergie ou quelque chose qui altère votre jugement, mais le fait est que vous agissez bizarrement depuis qu'on est arrivé ici. »

Les lèvres de Jack se serrèrent en une fine ligne et Sam sut qu'il ne serait pas d'accord pour partir.

« Vous avez peur qu'on soit malade, Daniel ? »

Daniel sembla flancher, il hésita, demandant d'un regard l'aide du Jaffa.

« En effet, O'Neill. »

Un petit sourire se peignit sur les lèvres de Jack. « Dans ce cas, je vous rassure, je me sens bien. » Il tourna la tête vers elle mais évita imperceptiblement son regard. « Carter ? »

Elle ne savait pas si c'était sage de mentir parce qu'elle se sentait tout, sauf bien, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de se faire ausculter par Janet. Ce qu'elle ressentait n'avait rien de physique et si elle devait en parler à Mackenzie, il la ferait enfermer sur le champ.

« Je vais bien, mon colonel. »

Jack poussa un petit soupir et se leva, obligeant Daniel à retirer sa main. « Parfait. »

Par mimétisme, Sam se leva aussi et Teal'c l'imita. Jack se dirigea vers la porte, s'arrêtant à son niveau et lui faisant signe de passer d'abord.

« Jack ! »

Elle le vit grimacer mais il ne se retourna pas, offrant seulement son dos aux reproches de son ami.

« Ok, je vais vous dire la vérité, Daniel. Vous aviez raison depuis le départ…Carter est enceinte et moi, je fais une grossesse nerveuse. »

Il haussa les épaules comme si toutes les inquiétudes de Daniel étaient infondées. Ce qui, en un sens, était le cas. L'explication à tout ça était là, au creux de sa main. C'était juste inacceptable pour elle.

La main qu'il posa dans son dos l'incita à avancer un peu plus rapidement. Le contact ne dura que quelques secondes, comme s'il avait eu peur de se brûler. Elle frissonna tandis qu'un fait désagréable venait se rappeler à son esprit. Il fallait se préparer à la soirée. Il fallait se préparer à la confrontation avec Willem.


	11. Chapter 10

_Je poste parce que SOSO me l'a gentiment demandé et qu'elle n'aura plus internet dimanche..._

ATTENTION: J'ai posté hier soir donc il se peut que vous ayez un chapitre de retard.

**Chapitre 10 **

Sam étudia l'image que le miroir lui renvoyait, satisfaite. Si ce n'était le fin trait rougeoyant qui barrait sa poitrine et qu'elle avait pris soin de désinfecter, elle était séduisante. Plus que ça. Ses yeux dégageaient une force aussi ancienne que puissante, qui la faisait paraître bien plus sûre d'elle-même qu'elle ne l'était réellement. Une part d'elle-même était en paix, l'autre était en pleine révolte.

Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que cette sérénité de façade soit vraie. Pour que ce qu'elle avait fini par comprendre, que les ramifications que ça impliquait, ne l'effrayent pas autant. Le visage d'Aude se substitua quelques secondes au sien. Oui, elle avait fini par percer son mystère. Et peut-être aurait-elle mieux fait de le laisser dormir. Il y avait toujours ce doute tenace. Elle ne croyait pas à tout ça. Ce n'était pas son monde, son univers. Elle évoluait dans un monde fait de maths, d'équations et de faits tangibles. Quelles étaient les possibilités que ce soit réel ? Et si c'était vrai…ça impliquait une remise en question totale.

Soudain oppressée, elle fit les quelques pas qui la séparaient du balcon. Elle avait dit à Idra que le corset était trop serré, elle pouvait à peine respirer, mais la jeune femme lui avait dit, sur un ton de confidence, que c'était un grand soir pour elle. Sam s'était contenté de hausser les épaules et de soupirer quand la domestique avait fait une remarque sur le fait qu'une femme avec toute sa tête ne s'interposait pas entre une épée et un 'pourceau', pour citer ses mots exacts. Ensuite, elle avait passé une heure à louer la générosité de Willem qui avait épargné l'homme, avant d'enfin disparaître après avoir fait promettre à Sam de ne pas sortir sans escorte. Le major avait demandé, non sans une ironie grinçante, qui était sensé lui servir d'escorte et elle avait été surprise d'apprendre que c'était Teal'c qui était chargé de sa « sécurité ». Connaissant Willem, elle avait pensé qu'il lui collerait un de ses précieux amis en armure.

Elle s'arrêta un instant devant le système d'ouverture, se rappelant avec quelle perplexité elle l'avait étudié le premier jour. C'était hier…Seulement hier…Elle avait l'impression que c'était il y avait une éternité. La poignée joua sous ses doigts sans l'ombre d'une hésitation mais avec un grincement persistant. Sans doute était-elle d'origine…

Sam avança jusqu'à la balustrade comme elle avait l'impression de l'avoir fait des centaines de fois auparavant. Le même paysage calme s'offrit à ses yeux, paisible et silencieux dans la nuit tombante. L'espace d'une minute, elle fut en paix. Son esprit acceptant que certaines choses ne puissent jamais changer. Puis elle se remit à douter, malgré cette évidence qui brûlait dans son être, cette force qui la poussait en avant depuis toujours. Peut-être était-ce là le problème…Elle ne croyait pas au destin. Elle croyait aux choix, aux faits, au concret.

Pourtant, une petite voix lui souffla à l'oreille qu'il y avait des choses qui n'étaient pas concrètes. L'amour par définition était abstrait, on ne pouvait pas le toucher, on ne pouvait pas prouver qu'il était vraiment là…Mais, d'un autre côté, le vent est invisible, est-ce pour cela qu'il n'existait pas ? Elle croyait en l'amour. Elle croyait assez fort en ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Jack pour traverser l'enfer pour le retrouver ou simplement pour le sauver. Plusieurs fois, elle avait basé ses actions sur ses sentiments et non sur les faits. Quelqu'un d'objectif l'aurait abandonné sur Edora sans chercher à modifier les lois de la physique, quelqu'un ne s'attardant que sur des faits ne se serait pas acharné à le chercher sur une planète où il n'était visiblement pas, quelqu'un ne se basant que sur du concret n'aurait pas été si blessé par l'impossibilité de leur relation, au contraire, il se serait résigné depuis longtemps.

Peut-être n'était ce même pas tant en ses sentiments qu'elle croyait qu'en l'homme lui-même. Il avait cette faculté unique de lui faire croire qu'elle pouvait tout faire, à l'encourager sans l'étouffer…Il la comprenait mieux que quiconque et souvent mieux qu'elle-même. Lui non plus n'était pas le genre à croire au destin. Il pesait le pour et le contre de chacune de ses décisions. Malgré les apparences, c'était justement cette image de nonchalance qui était son arme la plus habile. Mais quand il s'agissait d'elle…Il n'agissait pas toujours de façon aussi réfléchie. Il hésitait, commettait parfois des erreurs, mais jamais au détriment des autres. Il n'avait pas hésité à lui tirer dessus quand cette entité avait pris possession d'elle, il l'avait sacrifiée ce jour là. Même si elle devinait inconsciemment que, si tout ne s'était pas arrangé par la suite, il se serait débrouillé pour tomber sur le terrain. Une mort bien propre et justifiée.

Souvent, elle se disait que ça risquait de devenir dangereux. Certes, ça faisait pratiquement sept ans que ça marchait ainsi, mais elle avait pensé que ce qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre finirait par diminuer avec le temps et, au contraire, ça semblait gagner en intensité qu'importe les obstacles. Comme si rien ne pouvait les séparer bien longtemps. Et on en revenait au destin, encore une fois.

« Major Carter. »

Elle se retourna, alarmée, malgré le fait qu'elle ait reconnu la voix de Teal'c. Le Jaffa l'avait rejointe et regardait maintenant loin devant lui, admirant certainement la vue comme elle l'avait fait. Au bout de quelques secondes d'un silence confortable, il inclina la tête.

« O'Neill veut que je reste avec vous ce soir. »

Ainsi donc, voilà la raison pour laquelle elle ne serait pas suivie par un homme en armure…L'intervention du colonel. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il la protège. A peine avait-elle commencé à se mettre en colère qu'une voix, plus ancienne et plus profonde, fit entendre ses craintes. _Serait-elle capable de se défendre si on l'attaquait_ ? Bien sûr…_Alors, pourquoi cette pointe d'inquiétude au creux de l'estomac…Pourquoi être paralysée à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait devant Dar'ch ?_ Willem…_Qu'importe…_

« Je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter, Teal'c. »

La bravade manquait de conviction à ses propres oreilles. La voix d'Aude qui la suppliait d'être prudente, d'accepter la protection de Jack eut raison de sa fierté. Sans doute n'était-elle pas plus de taille, face à Dar'ch ou Willem qu'importe son identité, qu'Aude ne l'avait été 200 ans plus tôt.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose dont vous voulez parler, Major Carter ? »

L'offre de Teal'c était touchante quand on connaissait son mutisme chronique. Elle savait aussi que, passé la première impression, le Jaffa était sans doute le plus sensible et le plus à même de recevoir ses confidences de tous ses coéquipiers. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était une tombe et que ce qui était dit en sa présence restait secret, à moins que ça ne soit d'une importance vitale. L'amitié qu'elle partageait aujourd'hui avec Teal'c avait mis beaucoup plus de temps à se construire que celle qui l'avait immédiatement liée à Jack ou à Daniel. Mais elle était tout aussi solide, si ce n'était même plus. S'il existait une seule personne dans cet univers à laquelle elle souhaitait se confier à l'instant, c'était Teal'c. Tout simplement parce qu'il ne la jugerait pas, ne lui poserait pas de questions mais, au contraire, lui offrirait le soutien silencieux dont elle avait besoin.

« Croyez vous que l'amour puisse être éternel, Teal'c ? »

Elle sut, à l'instant où les mots avaient quitté sa bouche, qu'ils n'étaient pas les bons. Ca n'exprimait pas ce qu'elle ressentait, ce qu'elle voulait lui faire comprendre.

« Je crois que si l'amour est assez fort, il peut unir deux êtres jusqu'à leur mort. Oui, Major Carter. »

La réponse était posée mais l'ombre de sourire qui flottait sur les lèvres de Teal'c lui dit qu'il pensait savoir à quoi, ou plutôt à qui, elle faisait allusion.

« Oui, mais après ? »

Le front du guerrier se plissa. Si elle avait posé cette question à Daniel, sans doute aurait-il eu une réponse toute faite…Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle voulait que quelqu'un lui confirme qu'elle n'était pas folle ou présomptueuse, que ce genre de choses arrivait.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre votre question. »

Elle soupira, mais curieusement, ce fut le souvenir du visage de Joffrey qui dicta sa réponse.

« Croyez-vous que si deux personnes s'aiment suffisamment fort, elles se retrouvent après leur mort ? »

L'image de Dar'ch dansa devant ses yeux et elle sut, qu'encore une fois, elle ne s'était pas bien expliqué. Mais Dar'ch était lié à Joffrey et Aude, comme Willem était lié à Jack et elle. C'était le même scénario encore et encore. Le même sentiment d'urgence, de danger.

« Avez-vous des raisons de craindre pour votre vie ou celle d'O'Neill, Major Carter ? »

Elle perçut dans sa voix le retour en mode guerrier mais balaya ses inquiétudes d'un revers de main. Elle passa également sur le fait qu'il devine aussi facilement à qui elle faisait référence. Des larmes de frustration et de crainte lui montaient aux yeux. Elle n'était pas aussi émotive d'habitude…

« Non ! Mais… » Brusquement sa voix se cassa sur un unique sanglot. « Oh, Teal'c ! »

A peine le Jaffa avait-il posé une main sur son épaule dans une piètre tentative de réconfort qu'elle avait déjà repris la maîtrise d'elle-même, refusant de perdre le peu de fierté qui lui restait.

« Je partage les craintes de Daniel Jackson sur votre comportement et celui d'O'Neill. Peut-être serait-il plus sage de retourner à la Porte dès maintenant. »

La partie d'elle qui n'était que le Major Carter, militaire, acquiesçait à ça. L'autre, celle qui était composée de Sam et d'un subtil reste d'Aude, le refusait. A nouveau, ce sentiment que l'histoire n'était pas terminée, que c'était à eux d'y mettre un point final.

« Non, Teal'c. Ce n'est pas la chose à faire. »

Elle vit qu'il n'était pas convaincu même si ses mots transportaient la force de la sagesse.

« Avez-vous une raison spécifique de ne pas vouloir retourner dans votre monde ? »

Elle nota tristement qu'après toutes ces années, il ne considérait pas la Terre comme son monde. Sa terre d'accueil sans doute, mais pas son monde.

« Il y a quelque chose, ici, que le colonel et moi n'avons pas fini de faire. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est, mais ça fait longtemps que nous aurions dû régler le problème. Et j'ai l'intime conviction que si on ne résout pas ce problème, on ne sera jamais en paix. »

Mettre des mots sur ses craintes l'apaisa un peu. Le front du Jaffa, en revanche, se plissa un peu plus.

« Combien de temps, Major Carter ? »

Un sourire ironiquement triste étira ses lèvres. « Je dirai à peu près 200 ans, Teal'c. »

Si elle n'avait jamais vu Teal'c surpris avant ce soir, c'était chose faite. Ce furent ses deux sourcils qui se levèrent. Il sembla décidé à la laisser s'expliquer et elle fut heureuse qu'il ne la traite pas immédiatement de folle.

« Ma question de tout à l'heure…Croyez vous que deux âmes puissent s'aimer si fort que, quand les corps qui les transportent, meurent, elles se retrouvent sous une autre forme ? Dans d'autres corps, sous d'autres traits, mais avec le même cœur ? »

Les mots à peine murmurés touchèrent le Jaffa, elle le vit à la façon dont ses épaules s'abaissèrent légèrement. Il prit un moment pour parler, pesant ses mots avec soin.

« Nombreux sont ceux qui recherchent leur Hyn'tar. » Il marqua un temps, tournant la tête vers elle. « Je pense que la traduction dans votre langue serait 'jumelle de l'âme' »

Sam sourit imperceptiblement, le souvenir des sentiments qu'Aude éprouvait pour Joffrey emplissant à nouveau son cœur.

« Âmes sœurs… »

Teal'c inclina la tête et reprit. « Peu sont ceux qui y parviennent. »

Sam se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle voulait l'opinion de Teal'c. Son esprit luttait encore contre ce que son âme lui hurlait.

« Mais est ce que vous croyez que c'est possible, Teal'c ? »

Le doute perçait dans sa voix. Peut-être n'était ce qu'un délire…Mais alors, pourquoi le colonel agissait-il aussi bizarrement qu'elle ? Encore une fois, le Jaffa se perdit dans la contemplation du paysage désormais perdu dans la pénombre. Il n'y avait aucune lumière si ce n'était la clarté de la lune et elle peinait à distinguer le visage de son ami.

« Que vous dit votre cœur, Samantha Carter ? »

Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question et pourtant ses lèvres répondirent toutes seules. Et, en ces quelques mots, Aude et elle se fondirent en une seule et même personne, comme si ce seul aveu les réconciliait l'une avec l'autre. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Sam se sentit sereine, complète.

« Mon cœur le connait depuis plus longtemps que je ne peux me rappeler. Et il le connaitra encore bien après moi. »

Un vrai sourire traversa les lèvres du Jaffa tandis qu'une certaine mélancolie naissait dans ses yeux.

« Alors, O'Neill est un homme infiniment chanceux. »

Sam sourit en retour avant de redevenir brusquement sérieuse. Elle avait retrouvé Jack à travers le temps et l'espace et c'était déjà un miracle, mais à quoi cela leur servirait-il s'ils se faisaient tous les deux tuer ? Elle devait parler avec lui, le convaincre… Peut-être que persister à régler cette histoire était stupide, peut-être qu'elle devrait le convaincre de rentrer à la maison…Ils ne reverraient jamais Willem, il ne pourrait plus leur faire de mal…Jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

Fuir n'était pas une solution. Jack ne serait jamais d'accord avec ça. La situation était différente de la première fois. Elle n'était pas promise à Willem et elle ne risquait rien. Ce qui lui ferait une belle jambe si Jack n'était plus là…

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Major Carter ? »

Sam hocha négativement la tête et fit les quelques pas qui la séparait de sa chambre. L'ironie avait voulu que ça soit celle dans laquelle Aude avait vécu…

« On devrait y aller, Teal'c. On va être en retard. »

Le Jaffa la suivit en silence le long des couloirs. Elle savait qu'il ne dirait rien à Daniel sans son accord préalable ou celui de Jack, mais elle cessa de se préoccuper de tout ça. Les couloirs, les objets…Tout prenait un sens nouveau, reflétant une vie qui avait été autrefois sienne.

Quand elle pénétra dans la salle de réception, ce fut avec toute la grâce et la dignité d'une héritière Royale. Elle n'était peut-être plus physiquement Aude de Rivalen, elle n'en avait peut-être plus le titre, mais c'était elle pourtant. Ca avait toujours été elle. Elle était Sam. Elle était Aude.

Et si ces deux personnalités étaient opposées sur bien des points, elles s'accordaient sur deux. L'amour qu'elles portaient à Jack –ou Joffrey, l'identité ne comptait plus- et la haine pour Dar'ch. Dar'ch qui s'avançait vers elle sous les traits de Willem. Une résolution froide s'empara de son être. Elle allait l'affronter. Et elle allait le vaincre.

Elle le laissa s'approcher d'elle, le toisant de sa fierté. Arrivé près d'elle, il inclina la tête.

« Ma Dame, vous êtes resplendissante. »

Et c'était vrai. Elle rayonnait d'une aura sauvage et brute. Elle s'aperçut que la foule entière s'était arrêtée pour l'observer. Elle n'y prêta aucune attention, son regard trouvant instinctivement les yeux chocolat. Elle apprécia la flamme qui y dansait lorsqu'ils parcoururent lentement son corps avant de revenir se plonger dans les siens. Si elle avait encore un doute, il disparut devant l'évidence.

C'était Joffrey. C'était Jack. C'étaient les centaines d'autres qui les avaient précédés.

C'était l'autre moitié de son âme.


	12. Chapter 11

_Alors avant tout, je voudrai dire quelque chose même si c'est avec une semaine de retard. _

_« Bon anniversaire, Ministarlet !! »_

_Ensuite, pour en revenir à un plan plus pragmatique, il y a là dedans une phrase qui ne m'appartient pas mais qui est toute droite tirée d'une fic de ministarlet _

_**¤page pub¤** pour découvrir laquelle, vous pouvez lire ses fics sur . fou rire garanti **¤fin de la page pub¤**_

_Et voilà il ne me manque que la blondeur et le sourire ultra bright…_

_  
Enjoy !_

**Chapitre 11 **

Le reste du repas se passa comme un rêve. Elle avait parlé à des gens, mangé, mais n'en gardait qu'un souvenir vague. Sa belle assurance était en train de disparaitre au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait. Une question revenait, obsédante, serait-elle capable de se défendre si elle le devait ? Aude était trop présente, elle imprégnait chaque partie de son être. Et Aude ne savait pas se défendre. Elle avait de la répartie mais pas l'entrainement physique qui lui aurait été nécessaire. Sam l'avait. Mais elle n'était plus sûre de savoir exactement qui elle était.

Le bal venait de commencer et les couples se mettaient à évoluer sur la piste. Sam les observait, distraite. Une boule d'appréhension s'était formée dans son estomac sans qu'elle sache pourquoi et elle avait du mal à l'ignorer.

« Ma Dame… »

Le murmure n'était perceptible que pour elle et un mauvais frisson traversa son corps quand le souffle aviné de l'homme se promena bien trop près de sa nuque. Elle ne résista pas à la main ferme et puissante qui se referma sur son bras et se laissa entraîner. Peut-être se faisait-elle des illusions, peut-être Willem n'était-il pas aussi dangereux que ça…

Le Chevalier la guida jusqu'à une porte dérobée menant à des jardins. Elle connaissait cet endroit. Enfin…Aude le connaissait. Il finit par la lâcher devant un parterre d'hortensia. Déguisant sa peur en indignation, elle se retourna et le prit de haut. Mieux valait la fureur à la peur.

« Que me voulez vous, Chevalier ?! »

Si sa voix n'avait pas tremblé, ça aurait presque pu passer pour de la colère. Willem l'observa en souriant, s'amusant de ses réactions. Elle essayait désespérément de garder son sang froid, de ne pas céder à la panique qui lui vrillait la poitrine…Le fait que seule la lumière tremblotante de la lune éclaire la scène n'aidait pas. Le visage de Dar'ch se substituait à celui de Willem et elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi il était là. Que Jack et elle se retrouvent, soit. Elle l'avait accepté, elle avait une explication. Mais lui ? Pourquoi ? Elle se concentra là-dessus. C'était plus facile que de penser à la peur qui resserrait son étau sur elle. C'était un puzzle. Samantha Carter raffolait des puzzles.

« Vous m'avez beaucoup manqué, _Princesse_. »

Il insista sur le dernier mot, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait aucun doute sur son identité véritable. Elle déglutit avec difficulté, sa gorge était aussi sèche que le désert de Vorash. Il ne fallait pas se déconcentrer. Ne pas paniquer. Pourquoi était-il là ? Pourquoi continuer à les poursuivre ?

« Je ne peux pas dire que ce soit réciproque. »

Le sarcasme. Le sarcasme permettait de gagner du temps…Et le temps était nécessaire pour atteindre ce petit escalier, là-bas.

Willem ne jeta même pas un regard en arrière, il se plaça entre elle et son moyen de retraite.

« Quel dommage…J'espère que vous avez bien profité de votre nouvelle petite vie…Parce qu'elle est terminée. »

Sa respiration se fit plus courte. Elle savait qu'il pouvait sentir sa peur. Il était comme les animaux sauvages, il s'en délectait. Elle serra les dents. Folle. Elle avait été folle de penser pouvoir régler cette histoire. Elle aurait dû saisir la main tendue de Teal'c et retourner sur Terre en trainant Jack derrière elle s'il l'avait fallu.

« La situation n'est pas la même, Dar'ch. J'ai des amis qui… »

Willem balaya l'argument d'un revers de main. « Si vous aviez mon expérience, vous sauriez que les amis disparaissent assez facilement. »

Sam se calma instantanément. S'en prendre à elle, c'était une chose, à son équipe par contre…Cette situation n'était pas différente de toutes les autres.

« Ils n'ont rien à voir la dedans. C'est moi que vous voulez tuer. »

Elle fut assez fière d'elle-même quand elle constata que ses mots étaient sortis avec force et sans hésitation. Cependant, ça ne dura pas. A peine Dar'ch avait-il esquissé un sourire à travers les traits de Willem, que sa maîtrise d'elle-même disparut comme sable emporté par le vent.

« Oh, je n'ai jamais voulu vous tuer, Aude. »

Résistant aux tremblements qui menaçaient d'emporter tout son corps, elle releva la tête.

« C'est Sam, maintenant. Et pour vous, ce sera Major Carter. »

Sarcasmes. Sarcasmes. Sarcasmes. Deux pas à droite. Se décaler.

« Ce sera ce que je veux. Vous n'êtes plus rien, Aude. »

Elle s'était attendu à ce qu'il se mette en colère comme Dar'ch l'aurait fait, mais apparemment, Willem avait la froideur de caractère de la Reine des Neiges. Il pouvait la tuer, là, tout de suite…Et personne n'en saurait jamais rien. Stupide, stupide, stupide ! Pourquoi l'avoir suivi ?!

« Cessez de trembler comme une biche émotive…Je vous ai connu plus mordante… »

Il leva sa main droite et caressa sa joue en un simulacre de tendresse qui lui retourna l'estomac. Jamais. Jamais cet homme ne la toucherait. Jamais. Elle se dégagea avec hargne. Garder la rage et oublier la peur. Un pas en arrière, un à droite. L'escalier était en vue.

« Et moi, je vous ai connu plus explicite. Si vous ne voulez pas me tuer, que me voulez vous ? »

Le regard qu'il posait sur elle était des plus parlant quant à ce point là. Ce qu'il voulait d'elle, elle le savait depuis le début. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi était-il là ?

« Je veux vous rendre la place qui est la votre. Je vais accomplir ce qui aurait dû être accompli, il y a deux cent ans. Je vais faire de vous ma femme, et vous allez régner à mes côtés. Pour l'éternité. J'ai toujours su que vous me reviendriez. Vous êtes à moi, Aude…Pas à Joffrey, pas à ce Jack. A moi. »

Et la réponse apparut, limpide. Son âme, tordue et sombre comme l'enfer, était attachée à la sienne parce qu'il l'avait aimée. Sa tête se mit à tourner. Non…Ce n'était pas de l'amour. Dar'ch ne savait pas ce qu'était l'amour. C'était de la passion, du désir…Oui, un désir morbide qu'il prenait pour de l'amour…Il était obsédé par elle depuis qu'elle s'était refusée à lui et avait choisi Joffrey. Il voulait tout et était habitué à tout obtenir…Tout, sauf elle.

« Je n'appartiens qu'à moi, Dar'ch. » Et c'était la stricte vérité. « Vous n'avez jamais compris ça. »

Willem eut une grimace amusée.

« Vous êtes à moi, Aude. Pourquoi revenir à chaque fois vers moi, sinon ? »

A chaque fois ? Des flashs ténus se matérialisèrent devant elle. D'autres visages d'hommes. Dans les yeux de certains, elle lisait l'amour de Jack, dans d'autres, la haine de Dar'ch. Evidemment, ce n'était pas la première fois…

« C'est vous qui me poursuivez. Mais c'est fini. Cette fois, c'est fini. Je ne vous épouserai pas, Dar'ch. Je ne vous aime pas. Je ne vous aimerai jamais. » Elle eut un petit rire qui mourut aussitôt formé. « Plutôt mourir. »

Les traits de Willem perdirent leur calme. A la façon dont son visage se contracta, elle sut qu'il était vraiment en colère. Son regard se perdit à nouveau vers l'escalier.

« Vous refusez toujours de comprendre…Ce serait tellement plus simple si pour _une_ fois, vous acceptiez l'inévitable…» Un air dégouté se peignit sur ses traits. « Joffrey et vous, vous glorifiez de votre amour…Mais l'amour n'est réservé qu'aux faibles, Aude…Vous et moi, c'est bien plus fort que ça et vous le savez. »

Oui, c'était plus fort. C'était de la haine. Il était simplement trop fou pour le comprendre.

« C'est vous qui refusez de comprendre. Ce que Jack et moi pouvons avoir vous dépassera toujours. »

Elle mit dans ses mots tout le mépris qu'elle avait pour cet homme et fit deux pas rapide en avant, espérant pouvoir atteindre l'escalier. Trop tard. Sa main attrapa son bras, la rejetant en arrière. Une certitude pulsa en elle alors qu'elle se relevait sous son regard partagé entre haine et amour. Même si elle parvenait à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, à renvoyer Aude dans le recoin de son esprit, même en étant pleinement Sam, elle ne pourrait pas gagner contre lui. Il lui était supérieur. En force et en technique. Le seul fait qu'il ait réussi à frapper Jack était un indice. Elle était cuite.

_L'un des deux hommes parât in extremis un coup qui l'aurait sans conteste décapité et échangea un regard fugace avec la jeune femme. Elle devinait ce qu'il cherchait à lui dire…Il voulait qu'elle fuit, qu'elle s'échappe…Mais elle ne le ferait pas…Le seul bénéfice qu'être une femme lui avait apporté serait donc d'agir en Dame. Quoi qu'il se passe, son comportement resterait digne. C'était tout ce qui lui restait. _

L'épée, l'éclat de l'épée qui se levait sur elle. Sur Aude. Aude était morte avec dignité. Elle n'avait pas laissé percevoir sa peur. Pas un seul instant. Sam releva la tête, le toisant avec tout le mépris qu'elle pouvait avoir. Ca aurait été plus simple si elle n'avait ressenti que ça. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette peur incontrôlable. Mais si son destin devait se sceller cette nuit, alors soit. Mais il ne serait pas dit que Samantha Carter était morte, bégayante et tremblante de frayeur.

« Faite ce que vous voulez, Chevalier. Tuez-moi, ou laissez-moi passer, mais sachez que je ne serai jamais vôtre. »

Un instant, elle crut que la folie allait l'emporter et qu'il allait refermer sa main sur sa gorge. Au lieu de ça, elle se posa une nouvelle fois sur sa joue. Sam l'écarta d'un geste rageur qui déguisait mal sa crainte. Un sourire cruel apparut sur les lèvres de Willem tandis qu'il s'écartait.

« Demain, vous serez ma femme. Les noces seront célébrées à midi tapantes. »

Elle resta un instant plantée sur place, incertaine de ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle finit par écouter son instinct et se mettte à courir. Arrivée au pied de l'escalier, elle s'arrêta une seconde et se tourna vers lui.

« Jamais, Dar'ch. Jamais. »

Il croyait vraiment qu'elle allait l'épouser ? Comme ça ? Sans raison valable ? Il était complètement fou…Complètement…_Fou et dangereux_…souffla la voix de Joffrey venu d'outre tombe.

Willem lui sourit, la folie de Dar'ch brillant dans ses yeux. « Il y a toujours un moyen d'obtenir ce que l'on veut, Samantha. Toujours. »

Elle frissonna, reconnaissant dans la cruauté de son regard une promesse. Et soudain, ce fut trop. La peur, la haine, l'amour…Tout déferla en elle avec la puissance d'un raz de marée. S'abandonnant à la voix intérieure qui lui soufflait de s'éloigner au plus vite de cet homme, elle se mit à courir, les larmes l'aveuglant.

C'était un labyrinthe. Un labyrinthe obscur et plein de recoin où aurait pu se cacher n'importe quel danger. Elle parcourait les couloirs de pierres, tournant à droite ou à gauche sans réfléchir, tournant en rond. Elle était dans la partie réservée aux domestiques. Aude n'avait jamais mis les pieds ici, et elle était perdue. Il pouvait la rattraper n'importe quand…Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était sortir de là…Rentrer chez elle…Dans sa maison vide…Jamais plus, elle ne se plaindrait de sa maison…

Paniquant d'autant plus qu'elle ne distinguait pas grand-chose dans l'obscurité, Sam finit par emprunter, en désespoir de cause, un boyau plus sombre que les autres. Elle le suivit, s'effrayant de son propre souffle qui se répercutait sur les murs, de son propre pas qui semblait éveiller au loin un écho. Elle ne savait plus où elle était, qui elle était…Alors elle continuait à courir…Suivant cet interminable couloir comme un fil d'Ariane.

Puis brusquement, la lumière. Aveuglante. Elle cligna des yeux, écartant les larmes et finit enfin par se repérer. Elle ne pouvait pas rentrer chez elle, sa maison était tellement loin…Mais elle avait toujours sa chambre, celle où Aude avait grandi…Elle se remit à courir, ignorant les regards curieux que l'on posait sur elle. Elle prit conscience qu'elle avait du mal à respirer mais n'y accorda pas tellement d'importance. Elle courait en pleurant, ce qui la faisait suffoquer, le corset n'aidait pas. Elle était peut-être bouleversée mais pas au point de ne pas comprendre un fait aussi simple.

Elle prit un virage un peu serré, refusant toujours de regarder autour d'elle et se retrouva assise par terre. Elle ne leva même pas les yeux, ne voulant même pas savoir dans qui elle était rentrée rien qu'au cas où ça puisse être…_Lui_, ses yeux sombres qui brillaient de haine et de désir mêlés. Cette seule pensée la propulsa sur ses deux pieds et suffit à la remettre en mode course. Il lui semblait entendre son nom, mais elle ne stoppa pas son avancée pour vérifier.

Enfin, elle atteignit la porte de bois sombre avec soulagement et s'engouffra dans la pièce. Le battant claqua derrière uniquement pour s'ouvrir une seconde plus tard. Elle se retourna, alarmée, et des larmes de désespoir coulant sur ses joues. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle devrait être capable de se calmer, de s'expliquer, de se préparer à combattre…Elle se contenta de se jeter dans les bras ouverts qui n'attendait qu'elle.

« Jack… »

Le cri dût lui paraître aussi désespéré qu'à elle car ses bras se serrèrent un peu plus autour d'elle et il referma la porte d'un coup de pied. Il l'obligea à reculer vers la cheminée et elle se laissa faire, incapable d'apaiser les sanglots qui lui arrachaient la gorge ou le tremblement qui secouait ses membres.

« Je t'ai cherché partout…Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

Il recula un peu, un bras toujours autour de sa taille et son autre main sur son visage. Il fouilla son regard, cherchant une quelconque piste de ce qui c'était passé dehors. Elle voulut répondre, vraiment, mais sa phrase mourut dans un nouveau sanglot. Sa poitrine se soulevait trop rapidement et elle eut beaucoup de mal à reprendre sa respiration. Elle se mit à tousser, cherchant l'air et se laissa aller sur lui. Il était celui sur lequel elle se reposait toujours. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu comprendre avant ?

Elle posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. La partie rationnelle de son esprit lui ordonnait de se calmer, de respirer lentement, mais cela semblait impossible. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Trop rapidement. Trop de sentiments différents. Trop…Trop…Trop…Une nouvelle fois, sa poitrine se souleva dans un sanglot avorté. Ses poumons réclamaient un air qu'elle ne parvenait pas à leur offrir et elle s'appuya un peu plus sur lui.

Elle entendit son juron et sentit ses mains se balader sur son dos. Il marmonnait des choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas vraiment. Elle était trop bouleversée pour chercher à comprendre.

« Ce truc était déjà chiant à l'époque, mais là… »

L'air se fraya brutalement un chemin jusqu'à ses poumons quand la paume de son supérieur trouva la peau de son dos. Il continua à s'affairer quelques minutes et elle réalisa qu'il était en train de délasser ce foutu corset. Déjà, sa respiration se fit plus libre et, associé au fait d'être dans les bras de Jack, cela réussit à la calmer légèrement.

Il s'arrêta un peu, après avoir défait la moitié du corset, et ramena ses mains sur ses omoplates, la serrant un peu plus contre lui dans le processus.

« Jack…Dar'ch… Il est revenu…Willem…nous aussi, on est revenus… »

Elle savait qu'il ne comprenait probablement rien à ce qu'elle racontait, mais une de ses mains voyagea jusqu'à sa taille tandis que l'autre s'enroulait autour de sa nuque jouant avec les mèches plus courtes à l'arrière de sa tête. Elle releva un peu le visage et il posa son front contre le sien.

« Je sais, Carter…Je sais tout… »

Elle fronça les sourcils et eut la tentation fugace de caresser sa joue comme ses doigts jouaient sur sa nuque mais elle se retint, s'accrochant un peu plus vivement à ses épaules.

« Comment ? »

Il y avait une hésitation dans ses yeux, une ombre. La même qui le poussait si souvent à se refermer, à ne pas se confier. Il ne voulait pas être en position de faiblesse. Or, elle était sa faiblesse.

« Je l'ai deviné. » Il haussa légèrement les épaules. « Je l'ai toujours su, je crois. »

La boule de panique qui avait pris naissance dans son abdomen se calma quelque peu et à la place, une douce chaleur se diffusa le long de ses veines. L'instant de paix fut vite brisé quand le danger se rappela à son esprit sous la forme d'une épée qui s'abattait sur elle, encore et encore…Cette vision là ne la laissait pas tranquille, si ça se reproduisait à nouveau…

« On doit s'en aller… »

Elle avait murmuré les mots comme une évidence mais elle lut dans son regard qu'il n'était pas d'accord. Des larmes d'impuissance lui montèrent aux yeux mais le froncement affectueux de ses sourcils les chassa.

« S'il te plait, Jack…Il faut qu'on s'en aille… »

Elle sut ce qu'il allait dire avant qu'il ne réponde. Comme si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient la discussion. Comme s'ils ne cessaient de l'avoir…

« Si on s'en va maintenant, il continuera à nous poursuivre. »

Elle ferma les yeux et refoula les larmes qui serraient sa gorge. Pourtant, sa voix en était emplie, cassée, vaincue par avance.

« Au SGC on sera à l'abri…Il ne nous retrouvera jamais…Partons, Jack…Partons maintenant… »

Elle savait qu'en d'autres circonstances, il aurait sans doute accédé à sa demande. Mais une part d'elle-même, sans doute celle qui appartenait à Aude, savait qu'il avait raison d'essayer de la convaincre.

« Il nous retrouvera toujours, Aude. Si ce n'est pas dans cette vie, ce sera dans une autre. »

Elle garda les paupières résolument closes, si elle le regardait, elle céderait. Elle ne voulait pas céder.

« Ce ne sera pas _nous_… »

Elle sentit la main qui était posée sur sa taille remonter jusqu'à sa joue, exactement de la même manière que le soir précèdent, il l'avait embrassé à ce moment là…Elle avait l'impression que c'était il y avait une éternité. Son pouce passa sur les traces humides que ses larmes avaient laissées et elle sentit, malgré elle, ses mains raffermir leur étreinte.

« Regarde-moi… » Elle secoua doucement la tête. « Regarde-moi, Sam… »

A regret, elle obéit. Il était si proche…Elle sentait l'odeur de son après rasage et un parfum qu'elle avait depuis longtemps appris à associer à Jack O'Neill. Les mots sortirent de sa bouche avec un tel accent de vérité qu'elle les crut immédiatement. Elle les connaissait déjà, ils brûlaient en elle.

« Ce sera toujours nous… »

Une larme, une seule, descendit le long de sa joue et il se dépêcha de l'effacer avec son pouce. Sam laissa libre court à sa pulsion et caressa la partie tuméfiée de son visage. C'était Willem qui avait fait ça…

« Il va te tuer… »

Elle se foutait de ce qui lui arriverait à elle. Son destin était lié à celui de Jack. Elle ne voulait pas survivre s'il ne s'en sortait pas.

Il prit sa main dans la sienne, s'écartant légèrement d'elle.

« Peut-être. »

La peur à nouveau. S'il se résignait, alors…

« Mais, Sam… » Son regard trouva à nouveau le sien. « Tu crois vraiment que c'est une coïncidence ? Que l'on revienne ici ? Toi et moi ? »

Sam se passa une main sur le visage et un rire désabusé passa ses lèvres. « Ici ou ailleurs, quelle importance ? Il a toujours gagné… »

Et c'était vrai…D'autres souvenirs remontaient…Dans chacun, elle mourait…Pourtant, aucun n'avait la clarté de celui où Dar'ch levait cette épée…

« Alors, c'est le moment de changer la fin de l'histoire. Ici. Où tout a commencé. »

Il y avait tant de foi dans ses paroles…Elle aurait aimé être capable d'y croire encore, mais elle était presque résignée. En désespoir de cause, elle se recula, plaçant entre eux un espace qu'elle savait nécessaire à la bonne marche de son cerveau.

« Si on s'en va maintenant, on pourra avoir une vie entière… »

La réplique de Jack fut automatique. « Mais si on reste, on pourra peut-être avoir l'éternité. »

Sa langue claqua sans qu'elle ne le veuille tandis qu'un sourire amer étirait ses lèvres. Il y avait un mot dans sa phrase qu'elle n'appréciait pas. « Peut-être… »

Un sourire triste miroita le sien et il répéta avec un ton plus mitigé. « Peut-être. »

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, sachant d'avance qu'il avait gagné. Elle soupira. « Il faut toujours qu'on sauve le monde… »

Il franchit l'espace qu'elle avait mis entre eux, refermant automatiquement ses bras autour d'elle. « Cette fois, c'est nos âmes qu'on sauve… »

Le « ouais » peu convaincu qu'elle lâcha en réponse le fit sourire. Il avança lentement son visage, laissant leurs lèvres se frôler, crépiter d'électricité trop longtemps contenue. Il hésita un instant avant d'approfondir le baiser reculant légèrement. « Tu assures mes arrières, j'assure notre avenir…Ca marche ? »

Sam sourit, incapable d'empêcher ce bonheur d'irradier en elle, malgré la peur incessante qui torturait son âme. Elle captura ses lèvres avec une brutalité qu'expliquaient les trop longues années où elle avait été incapable d'agir selon son désir. Il l'embrassa jusqu'à ce qu'elle oublie la crainte qui torturait son cœur. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle oublie jusqu'à son nom…

« Emparez vous de lui ! »

Le hurlement rageur les sépara plus certainement que le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrit avec fracas. Elle observa, sans comprendre réellement, Willem pénétrer dans la chambre, épée à la main et entouré de soldats qui se précipitèrent sur Jack. Heureusement, ses réflexes furent plus affutés que les siens et il réagit nettement plus vite, parvenant à éviter l'assaut d'un des hommes d'armes. Il lutta quelques terribles minutes, mais il n'avait pas d'arme et bientôt, il fut clair qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se rendre.

« Mettez-le avec les autres. »

Les autres…La voix triomphante de Willem finit par pénétrer son esprit et elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas bougé, abandonnant Jack à son sort comme si elle avait été incapable de combattre. Son regard rencontre brusquement celui de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Le colonel se débattit davantage, portant sur Dar'ch son entière attention.

« Si tu la touche, je te tue ! Tu m'entends, je te tue !! »

Elle n'avait jamais entendu Jack proférer ce genre de menaces mais l'en savait capable. La haine…La haine rendait capable de tout. Une fois qu'il fut sorti, elle se retrouva seule face à Willem. Celui-ci rayonnait, certain de sa victoire. Il s'inclina devant elle.

« Il y a toujours un moyen d'obtenir ce que l'on veut, Majesté. »

Il fit les quelques pas qui les séparaient et planta son regard dans le sien.

« Vous avez le choix. Demain à midi, vous assisterez à notre mariage ou à l'exécution publique de vos amis. » Un sourire cruel dansa sur ses lèvres. « Joffrey appréciera à court sûr l'écartèlement. Quand à vos deux autres amis…Nous en pendrons un et nous battrons l'autre à mort… »

Une nausée soudaine saisit Sam à l'idée de ce que Dar'ch décrivait. Elle s'obligea à rester calme malgré l'irrégularité de son rythme cardiaque.

« Si vous m'aimez vraiment… »

« Je vous ai déjà dit que ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'amour. » coupa-t-il.

Sam ferma les yeux, elle était perdue.

« Alors, que choisissez-vous ? »

Comme si elle avait le choix…Ignorant le dégout qui menaçait de prendre le pas sur sa raison, elle planta son regard si clair dans celui débordant de noirceur.

« Je ferai ce que vous voulez, mais ne leur faites pas de mal. »

Le visage de Willem se rapprocha du sien et pendant une horrible seconde, elle crut qu'il allait l'embrasser. Effacer de ses lèvres le souvenir de la tendresse de Jack. Mais il se contenta de lui sourire en murmurant.

« Je vous préfère comme ça, Aude, je vous l'avoue. »

Elle l'observa partir et attendit, immobile, que la porte se referme derrière lui. Alors seulement, elle se laissa glisser à terre. Elle n'avait même plus la force de pleurer…La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était rester là et attendre. Attendre quoi ? Un miracle…Un tremblement de terre… N'importe quoi…Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et laissa le désespoir l'emporter.


	13. Chapter 12

_Coucou ! Ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre ! (le premier qui dit trop court, je le tape.)_

_Merci à petite bibiche pour sa créa que je n'ai toujours pas vu mais que je vais adorer j'en suis sûre. Quand à elbasi, oui, tu es la seule à avoir des spoilers si tu exclue ma Bêta bien évidemment._

ATTENTION: le chapitre précédent a été posté vendredi, donc ne lisez pas celui ci avant!

**Chapitre 12**

Jack se débattit contre ceux qui le retenaient, inconscient du chemin qu'ils empruntaient ou des coups qui ne manquaient pas de pleuvoir sur son corps. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était le regard désespéré de Carter et l'air victorieux de Dar'ch.

Ca ne pouvait pas arriver. Ca ne pouvait pas arriver. Ca ne pouvait pas arriver.

Il aurait dû écouter Carter. Ils auraient dû se tirer d'ici. Pourquoi avoir cédé à cette certitude stupide que, cette fois-ci, ils pouvaient changer les choses ? C'était ridicule. Rien ne changerait jamais. Jamais…

Il cessa de se débattre et se laissa traîner par les deux soldats sur le sol de pierres froides. Carter allait mourir…Par sa faute…Elle ne céderait pas…Elle ne lui cédait jamais.

_Joffrey passa la grande porte de Rivalen avec une appréhension sourde. Et si Aude ne parvenait pas à le rejoindre ? Et s'il s'était trompé et qu'elle choisisse ce qu'elle croyait être son devoir ? La faible bruine qui tombait sur ses épaules empêcha ses pensées de divaguer trop longtemps. Il attendit que les soldats aient fermé la citadelle pour longer la muraille jusqu'à l'ombre d'une tour. Ici, il était clair que rien ne pouvait passer la muraille. _

_Il avait promis d'attendre la jeune femme jusqu'au matin. Il n'avait pas précisé qu'il attendrait tous les matins du monde pour qu'elle le rejoigne…_

Il entendit le grincement d'une porte en métal que l'on ouvre et, bientôt, sa joue rentra violemment en contact avec le sol gelé et recouvert de brins de paille. Il s'en foutait complètement. Il ne voulait pas perdre Carter et pourtant, il y était déjà à moitié résolu. C'était toujours ainsi…Toujours…

Devant ses yeux, un éclat d'épée. Et, à ses oreilles, le rire de Dar'ch. Puis sa propre voix, couvrant les bruits de la monture du chevalier noir. Je t'aime…Aude n'avait pas répondu et il l'avait serrée plus fort, comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas entendu ses mots. Qu'elle était déjà partie loin de lui…Il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait avant ce jour là…Elle était morte sans savoir. Et ce serait également le cas de Sam.

« Jack ! »

Aude…Sam…Combien d'autres ? Ca aurait pu être nettement plus simple…S'il n'était pas tombé amoureux de la Princesse Héritière d'un Royaume déjà perdu sous la soif de pouvoir de son frère, s'il était sagement resté à sa place, témoin impuissant d'une folie sans âge, alors…Alors peut-être que tout aurait été différent. Aude aurait été la femme de Dar'ch. Elle n'aurait pas été heureuse mais elle aurait sans doute vécu plus longtemps.

« Jack…Teal'c, je crois qu'il est en état de choc. »

Il avait conscience que son corps tremblait. Il entendait les voix de Daniel et de Teal'c qui s'affairaient autour de lui. Mais il ne s'en occupa pas, ne tenta même pas de les rassurer, imperméable à tout ce qui n'était pas Carter. Qu'il ait les yeux ouverts ou fermés, tout ce qu'il voyait c'était son sourire, son regard, sa façon de froncer les sourcils à chaque blague qu'il pouvait inventer dans le seul but de la faire rire… Carter…

« O'Neill, il serait souhaitable que vous vous releviez. Maintenant. »

« Ah, oui, Teal'c, c'est sûr que ça, ça va marcher ! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ?! »

Jack ferma les paupières, désireux de les faire taire. Ne comprenaient-ils pas ? Il allait bientôt mourir, c'était ainsi que les choses fonctionnaient. Dar'ch le tuait et, ensuite, Aude mourait. Encore et encore et encore…Ne pouvaient-ils pas le laisser en paix avec ce qui lui restait d'elle ? Même si ça n'était que pour quelques minutes…Parce qu'il était sûr d'une chose, dans moins de cinq minutes, Dar'ch allait passer la porte et le tuer. C'était ainsi.

« Jack, savez vous où est Sam ? »

Sam…Aude…Les prénoms se confondaient tous dans son esprit. Elle avait eu tellement d'identité…Mais il était Jack, c'était donc Sam qui lui était le plus familier…Non, pas Sam…Carter…

« O'Neill, le major Carter est en danger. Elle a besoin de notre assistance. »

Carter…Danger…

_« Ce ne sera pas nous… »_

_La main qu'il avait posé sur sa taille remonta jusqu'à sa joue, exactement de la même manière que le soir précèdent, il l'avait embrassé à ce moment là…Ca aurait pu être une éternité plus tôt. Son pouce passa sur les traces humides que ses larmes avaient laissées et il sentit ses mains se resserrer sur ses épaules. _

_« Regarde-moi… » Elle secoua doucement la tête. « Regarde-moi, Sam… »_

_Elle obéit mais il vit que c'était à contrecœur, par habitude. Elle ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'il avait à dire mais elle le devait quand même. Il devait la convaincre à tout prix. _

_« Ce sera toujours nous… »_

_Une larme, une seule, descendit le long de sa joue et il se dépêcha de l'effacer avec son pouce. Ensuite, la main de la jeune femme quitta son épaule pour caresser la partie de son visage que Willem avait abimé._

_« Il va te tuer… »_

Il va te tuer…Sa voix résonnait en lui. Il va te tuer… _« Peut-être. » _C'était ce qu'il avait répondu. Oui, Dar'ch allait peut-être le tuer. Mais si Jack devait aller en enfer, il ferait son possible pour l'emmener avec lui…

« Jack, s'il vous plaît, il faut que… »

Sa main se leva, interrompant Daniel, et il se redressa lentement, s'adossant au mur. Il mit un point d'honneur à ignorer l'élancement suspect de la partie droite de son crâne, au lieu de ça, il détailla son environnement. Une cellule…Quelle surprise ! Et ceux qui avaient fait le décor avait bien fait les choses. Des chaînes qui pendaient le long du mur, des épais barreaux en fer barrant leur sortie, et de la paille à moitié pourrie sous leurs fesses…Bref, aucun moyen simple de sortir d'ici. Du moins pas sans C-4.

« Rapport. »

Il fut surpris de la difficulté avec laquelle ce simple mot passa ses lèvres et oublia momentanément qu'aucun de ses deux compagnons n'était militaire. Son regard trouva péniblement celui de Teal'c qui posa une main sur le bras de l'archéologue, l'empêchant de se lancer dans un de ses discours interminables.

« Les soldats nous ont arrêté avant que nous ayons eu le temps de rejoindre nos quartiers et de récupérer nos armes. » Le grand guerrier marqua une pause et lorsque son regard retrouva le sien, Jack y lut un profond regret. « Je n'ai pas retrouvé le major Carter, O'Neill. J'ai échoué à ma mission. »

Jack ferma brièvement les yeux. Ce n'était pas la faute de Teal'c. Pas plus que la sienne. Des gardes, sans aucun doute envoyés par Willem avaient distrait leur attention pendant la soirée et le temps qu'ils se retournent, Carter avait disparu. Teal'c s'en voulait parce que le Colonel lui avait ordonné de la protéger.

« Ce n'est pas votre faute, Teal'c. J'aurai dû la ramener à la maison au lieu d'écouter ma putain de fierté. »

Au lieu d'espérer pouvoir tout changer…

Le Jaffa inclina longuement la tête. Le regard de Jack voltigea jusqu'à Daniel qui suivait la conversation en silence, et l'observait de façon étrange. Au bout de quelques secondes d'échange muet, Jack finit par soupirer.

« Allez-y, Daniel. »

L'archéologue ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

« Deux questions. Qu'est ce qui se passe vraiment entre vous et Sam et pourquoi sommes nous en prison alors que j'avais réussi à poser les bases d'un traité ? Oh, et où est Sam ? »

Un sourire faussement amusé passa un instant sur les lèvres de Jack. « Ca fait trois, Daniel… »

Jack échangea un regard avec Teal'c et lâcha un nouveau soupir, hésitant à révéler autant de lui-même. Mais si c'était ce qu'il fallait pour avoir ne serait-ce que l'espoir de sauver Carter…A contrecœur, il commença à raconter.

_Aude était sortie sur le balcon attenant à sa chambre. La nuit était déjà bien avancée et il n'y avait rien dehors pour la distraire. Rien qu'un paysage déjà mille fois contemplé et dissimulé par l'obscurité. Demain à la même heure, elle serait mariée. Mariée à Dar'ch de Deirne. Il y avait probablement pire. Elle aurait pu être morte. _

_Un rire désabusé passa le passage de ses lèvres. Elle aurait cent fois préféré être morte. Son regard se perdit un peu plus vers la droite, là où elle devinait la présence de Joffrey. Il avait promis de l'attendre et elle savait qu'il resterait là jusqu'à l'aube. Sans doute même davantage…_

_Un instant, son cœur ne fut qu'incertitude. Où était sa place ? Auprès de Joffrey ou auprès de Dar'ch ? Amour ou devoir ? Son père avait choisi pour elle. Sa fonction avait choisi pour elle. Le destin avait sans doute choisi pour elle…_

_Une larme roula le long de sa joue et elle se détourna, abandonnant le balcon à ses ténèbres et retrouvant la chaleur inutile du feu qui flambait dans la cheminé. Il était temps de dire adieu à Joffrey et à ses rêves…_

Sam tremblait. Depuis combien de temps ? Elle aurait été incapable de le déterminer. Etat de choc. Ca, elle l'avait déjà deviné à travers les brumes qui enveloppaient son esprit. Elle devait bouger, trouver une solution. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment faire.

Tout ce qui avait fait Aude, tout ce qu'elle avait vécu…Tout ça envahissait sa mémoire, troublait sa vision des choses, l'empêchait d'agir de façon intelligente. Elle était tétanisée par la peur que lui inspirait Dar'ch. Et Jack ? Où était-il ? Il n'était certainement pas mort. Non, Dar'ch lui réservait sans doute une exécution publique. Quoi qu'elle fasse, il était condamné.

La jeune femme se força à respirer lentement. Foutu pour foutu, autant tenter quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir des stratégies et de tout le blabla qu'on lui avait enseigné à l'académie. Elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir de ce qu'elle devait faire ou ne pas faire lorsqu'elle était en difficulté off-world. Elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir de ce que le colonel aurait fait à sa place. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle devait bouger. Faire quelque chose.

Elle se releva avec précaution, évitant les mouvements rapides qui n'auraient pas manqué de l'envoyer dans une spirale infernale de vertiges et de nausées. Première chose à faire, se débarrasser de ce froid qui lui broyait les os. Certes, il était psychologique mais ça ressemblait à un plan. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son uniforme à l'instant précis où sa robe glissait un peu plus sur ses épaules. Les battements anarchiques de son cœur s'apaisèrent instantanément.

_Il restait deux heures avant l'aube, Aude n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Son regard tomba sur la robe de mariée qu'elle était censée porter et qui l'attendait, étendue sur son lit. La plupart des servantes dormaient à cette heure…Et à quoi ça l'avancerait de se préparer aussi tôt de toute façon ? Peut-être seulement à ne pas douter de son choix. Avoir quelque chose à faire. _

_La jeune femme ferma brièvement les yeux, puis actionna le système d'appel. Dans une minute, quelqu'un serait là et elle ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière. Une dernière fois, elle regarda au-delà des vitres, là où elle savait que Joffrey se trouvait. C'était le bon choix. Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à s'en convaincre ?_

« Waouh, Jack…C'est…Waouh. »

Jack ne répondit pas, ne montra pas le moindre signe d'émotion. Il avait tout raconté à Daniel et Teal'c, ne gardant rien sous silence. Il était simplement surpris que Dar'ch ne les ait pas interrompu, épée à la main.

« Waouh…Teal'c, vous ne trouvez pas ça… »

Légèrement agacé par l'enthousiasme déplacé de l'archéologue, Jack grinça des dents et compléta la phrase de son ami. « Waouh ? »

Daniel dû comprendre qu'il était un peu trop expansif car il se calma instantanément, plongeant dans des pensées qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui. Content d'avoir réussi à le faire taire, Jack se tourna vers le Jaffa qui, il devait l'avouer, n'avait pas marqué le moindre mouvement de surprise. Pas même un sourcil levé.

« Ca va, Teal'c ? »

Le guerrier inclina la tête et plongea son regard dans celui du colonel.

« Le major Carter m'a déjà dit qu'elle était votre Hyn'tar. »

Jack fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Daniel qui traduisit immédiatement, sans prendre la peine de réfléchir. « Ame sœur. »

Le terme choqua Jack. Certes, c'était sans doute la vérité mais…dit comme ça, ça rendait les choses…définitives.

« C'est dingue, Jack. »

Il n'y avait plus dans le ton de Daniel cet enthousiasme extatique dont il avait fait preuve quelques minutes auparavant. Au contraire, si Jack ne se trompait pas, il y avait comme de la tristesse et des regrets dans sa voix.

« Tout va bien, Daniel ? »

L'archéologue se força à sourire et enleva ses lunettes pour en nettoyer distraitement les verres.

« La plupart des gens passent leur vie à chercher la personne idéale et vous…Je veux dire, ça fait des années que Sam et vous refusez vos sentiments…Mais, tout ce temps, vous étiez destiné l'un à l'autre…Philosophiquement parlant, c'est… »

« Hors de propos. » coupa abruptement le colonel.

Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec ses sentiments, n'en avait jamais discuté ouvertement avec qui que ce soit et il ne commencerait certainement pas aujourd'hui. Il fallait avant tout sortir d'ici, ensuite sauver Carter et puis rentrer gentiment à la maison. Quoi de plus simple ?

« Je ne pense pas que nous puissions quitter cet endroit sans aide extérieure, O'Neill. »

Jack retint un commentaire agacé et se leva. Il s'approcha des barreaux, sachant d'avance que Teal'c avait raison, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas les secouer et de s'acharner dessus avec toute la force que la colère et le désespoir insufflaient en lui.

« Jack. »

La main que Daniel posa sur son épaule se voulait amicale, elle ne fit que rappeler à Jack la cruauté de la réalité. Il préférait cent fois tenter d'abattre lui-même les murs de leur prison que d'attendre indéfiniment et sans espoir.

« On va la sauver, Jack. »

Il releva dans la voix de son ami, une conviction profonde qui résonnait comme une promesse. Abandonnant le métal froid, il se retourna vers lui.

« Comment ? »

_Elle ne s'attendait pas à la frêle silhouette qui pénétra en silence dans sa chambre. La petite servante s'approcha, légèrement craintive et s'effondra dans une révérence beaucoup trop compliquée pour elle. C'était celle qu'Aude avait sauvé du courroux de Dar'ch. Grace. _

_« Majesté. »_

_Aude réalisa avec surprise que ce n'était qu'une enfant. Certes, elle le savait, mais à force de la voir tous les jours, elle avait fini par l'oublier. La rougeur qui avait envahi les joues de la petite finit par la sortir de sa rêverie et la jeune femme se ressaisit. _

_« Aide-moi à m'habiller…s'il te plait. »_

_Grace ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, ne sachant visiblement pas quelle attitude adopter. Personne ne parlait poliment aux domestiques, jamais. Aude venait de décider que c'était une chose qui devrait changer. _

_« N'ai pas peur, Grace. Passe-moi la robe, c'est tout. » _

_Aude s'amusa un instant des yeux écarquillés de la petite quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle connaissait son nom. La distraction fut cependant de courte durée. A peine eut-elle revêtu sa robe, que l'aspect définitif de la situation la frappa. Elle allait épouser Dar'ch. _

La mâchoire de Jack se serra. Il lui semblait que ça faisait des heures qu'ils attendaient un miracle. Si Carter avait pu agir, elle l'aurait déjà fait et ils seraient déjà dehors. Pour la troisième fois en dix minutes, il vérifia l'heure à sa montre. Deux heures avant le lever du soleil. Six avant que le SGC ne s'inquiète de leur absence et ne cherche à prendre contact. Trop tard quoi qu'il en soit. Il fallait agir, tenter quelque chose.

Il se leva sous l'œil inquisiteur de Teal'c qui l'imita après une seconde d'hésitation. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire, mais la plupart des plans géniaux d'SG-1 naissaient sous le coup d'une inspiration subite. Daniel ouvrit la bouche mais la referma au moment ou un vacarme retentit dans le couloir. A croire que quelqu'un s'amusait à frapper sur des casseroles.

Jack échangea un regard avec le Jaffa. Ca pouvait être des casseroles ou plus probablement une armure heurtant le sol. Une minute il pensa que c'était Carter, mais c'était trop bruyant pour que ce soit réellement le cas. Elle opérait toujours en finesse. Il fit un geste en direction de Teal'c pour qu'il se poste dans l'ombre relative du coin. Si ce n'était pas Carter, ça pouvait être Dar'ch.

« Mes Seigneurs ? »

Une voix craintive mais masculine résonna dans le couloir sombre. Jack hésita un instant et jeta un coup d'œil vers Daniel qui haussa les épaules. Si c'était Dar'ch ou un de ses hommes de main, il n'avait pas l'air imbattable. Ca valait peut-être le coup.

« Euh…ici ? »

Il surprit le regard soulagé de Daniel devant son retour au sarcasme. A croire que, finalement, l'archéologue avait beau se plaindre, il appréciait son humour.

« Mes Seigneurs ? »

Le visage d'un homme se découpa dans l'obscurité, tremblotant dans la lumière des torches. Jack lui aurait bien fait remarquer que s'approcher ainsi d'une cellule renfermant des prisonniers n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire mais Daniel le coupa.

« Najem ! »

Najem…Le prénom lui était familier…Il détailla de plus près le nouvel arrivant, remarquant pour la première fois sa tenue de paysan. Le souvenir de Carter menacée par l'épée d'un soldat lui revint en mémoire. Il avait presque oublié cette histoire.

« Je suis venu pour vous aider, Mon Seigneur. »

Méfiant, Jack empêcha Daniel de répondre.

« Comment avez-vous su où nous trouver ? »

Najem n'hésita pas une seconde, ce qui convainquit Jack de sa bonne foi.

« La nouvelle a fait le tour de la citadelle. Le Chevalier de Bleunwenn a fait proclamer l'annonce de son mariage avec Dame Samantha. »

La mâchoire du colonel se serra. Ce petit saligaud avait décidé de rejouer l'intégrale de la pièce…Pas question.

« Quand ? »

Si Najem fut impressionné par le ton sec et autoritaire de Jack, il ne le montra pas. « A midi. »

Le paysan se tourna vers Daniel. « Dame Samantha et vous m'avez sauvé, Mon Seigneur. Je ne peux payer ma dette envers elle, mais je peux vous sauver, vous et vos amis. »

Ce fut le moment que choisit Teal'c pour sortir du silence dans lequel il s'était dissimulé.

« Il serait sage de ne pas trop tarder. »

Effectivement, le boucan que Najem avait fait en arrivant n'était certainement pas passé inaperçu. Le paysan hocha la tête avec empressement et sortit des clefs de derrière son dos. Devant le regard surpris de Jack, il haussa les épaules.

« Je les ai prises au garde. »

Ca, il s'en serait douté. Non, ce qui l'embêtait nettement plus, c'était la dizaine de clefs qui pendaient le long de l'anneau en fer. Le temps qu'il trouve la bonne…Il observa avec appréhension Najem essayer les clefs les unes après les autres. Il en restait cinq lorsque des bruits commencèrent à envahir le corridor sombre.

Des gardes…Certainement pas nombreux…Deux, trois peut-être. Le soldat que Najem avait assommé n'avait peut-être pas alerté le reste de la citadelle, ceux là en revanche…Teal'c et lui pourraient probablement les réduire au silence s'ils arrivaient à sortir d'ici.

« Vite ! »

Le murmure étouffé ne servit qu'à augmenter le tremblement des mains de leur allié providentiel. Jack ferma les yeux et fit une prière muette à qui voudrait l'entendre. Plus que quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne découvrent le corps de leur ami…

La cellule s'ouvrit dans un 'clong' théâtral au moment précis ou les éclats de voix retentirent. Sans hésiter une seconde, Jack se propulsa en avant, Teal'c à ses côtés. Il y avait trois gardes, il en assomma un, Teal'c se chargea du second. Au moment où Jack se tournait vers le dernier pour lui régler son compte, il se retrouva face à face avec le tranchant d'une épée. L'effet de surprise était rompu et il toisa le garde de toute sa hauteur.

« Ne bougez pl… »

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase. Daniel s'était discrètement glissé derrière lui et avait frappé l'arrière de son crâne avec le pommeau d'une des épées qui trainaient au sol. Jack lui sourit.

« Bien joué, Danny ! »

L'archéologue lui rendit son sourire mais lâcha aussitôt l'épée d'un air dégouté. Daniel avait fini par comprendre la nécessité d'être armé, mais n'appréciait pas pour autant le contact.

« Il faut se dépêcher, mes seigneurs… »

Jack acquiesça mais ne le suivit pas quand il prit le chemin de la sortie. Au lieu de ça, il délesta un des gardes de son épée dont il soupesa le poids et moulina l'air pour en apprécier le tranchant. Satisfait, il s'empara également du fourreau et le passa à sa ceinture sans plus d'explication. Il remarqua que si Teal'c n'avait pas pris de quoi ranger l'arme, une lame était fermement emprisonnée dans sa main.

Avec un haussement de sourcil approbateur, Teal'c se retourna et emboîta le pas de Najem. Jack suivit avec un temps de retard. Il préférait fermer la marche. Le paysan les guida hors de la prison et ils commencèrent à descendre les différents plateaux, en longeant les murailles.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Jack s'arrêta. Il avait cru tout d'abord que Najem leur faisait faire un détour pour éviter d'éventuel gardes ou témoins, mais il devenait évident que l'homme cherchait simplement à les faire sortir d'ici. Ce qui était probablement la chose à faire pour Daniel et Teal'c. Pour lui, ce n'était pas une option.

« Jack, qu'est ce que vous faites ?! »

Le chuchotement alarmé de Daniel lui parvint malgré les quelques mètres qui les séparaient. Jack haussa simplement les épaules. « Je vais chercher Carter. »

Il se retourna et commença à remonter le chemin qu'ils avaient pris à l'aller. Une main ferme posée sur son épaule le cloua sur place. Inutile de se retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait du Jaffa.

« Teal'c, laissez moi, il faut que j'aille la chercher ! »

Daniel les rejoignit et se planta devant lui, une lueur déterminée au fond de ses yeux. Le colonel comprit qu'ils ne le laisseraient pas reculer même s'ils devaient l'assommer.

« Teal'c ! »

C'était un ordre. Ca ne laissait place à aucune discussion. Pourtant, il était toujours au même endroit pris au piège par la poigne du guerrier.

« Jack, il y a d'autres moyens. On va retourner à la Porte et demander des renforts. Ensuite on reviendra chercher Sam. »

Jack secoua la tête.

« Rivalen est imprenable. Si on quitte cet endroit, on n'y remettra jamais les pieds. Et il est hors de question que je l'abandonne ici. »

Daniel posa une main réconfortante sur son bras mais il se dégagea avec force.

« On ne l'abandonne pas. On reviendra. Mais pour le moment, on ne peut rien faire. »

Il y avait de la logique dans ce que Daniel disait. La partie militaire de son esprit reconnaissait la voix de la raison dans celle de Daniel. Joffrey lui ne voyait qu'Aude et ne pensait qu'à Aude. A contrecœur, Jack approuva. Avec des renforts et s'ils faisaient vite, ils pourraient peut-être récupérer Carter avant midi. On n'abandonne pas les nôtres.

La lente descente recommença. Ils mirent bien une heure à atteindre la petite porte de pierre dissimulée dans la muraille que Najem ouvrit pour eux. Jack calcula qu'il restait un peu plus de trois quart d'heure avant le lever du soleil. Il y avait trois heures de marche jusqu'à la Porte…Le temps qu'ils obtiennent des renforts et qu'ils reviennent…

Il suivit néanmoins ses amis en silence, notant l'emplacement de la porte avec précision. De l'extérieur, on ne la voyait plus. Ils longèrent la muraille jusqu'à un endroit plus enclavé dans la montagne et plus sombre que les autres. Là, attendait quatre chevaux et un de leur pack. Sans hésiter, Jack se précipita dessus et en sortit un Beretta et un MP-5. Il abandonna le reste au sol. A quoi leur servirait un sac de couchage ou un réchaud ? C'était déjà bien que Najem ait réussi à en récupérer un.

« La rumeur est-elle vrai, mon seigneur ? Êtes-vous vraiment venu par l'anneau sacré ? »

Jack laissa Daniel expliquer leur identité et observa le paysage qui l'entourait. Il connaissait cet endroit. C'était ici qu'il avait attendu Aude la première fois.

« Vous devez emmener ma famille avec vous, mon seigneur…Si le Chevalier de Bleunwenn découvre que je vous ai aidé… »

Jack entendit Daniel acquiescer avec empressement. Son regard se perdit sur la pierre sombre qui constituait la muraille. Il ratait quelque chose. Il devait se souvenir…

« O'Neill. »

Le colonel se détourna vers ses amis pour les trouver déjà à cheval et prêt à partir. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait pu rire de l'air pincé de Daniel. Il fit quelques pas vers eux, puis jeta un dernier coup d'œil au mur…Et il eut le déclic.

« Il y a un passage. »

L'archéologue et le Jaffa échangèrent un regard sceptique. Il ne s'en occupa pas. Il savait.

« Daniel, Teal'c, allez avec Najem et ramenez sa famille à la base. Demandez simplement des renforts, n'expliquez pas le reste. »

Il tendit à Teal'c le MP-5, décidant de garder le Beretta pour lui. Ou plutôt pour Carter dès qu'il l'aurait retrouvée.

« Jack… »

Il se retourna avec un regard menaçant.

« Vous avez vos ordres, exécutez les. »

Daniel ouvrit la bouche, très certainement pour discuter un peu plus mais le bras levé de Teal'c l'arrêta. Le Jaffa inclina la tête.

« Bonne chance, O'Neill. »

Jack hocha la tête en retour et la monture de Teal'c se lança dans un galop endiablé suivit de près par celle de Najem. Daniel resta en arrière, jetant à Jack un regard incertain avant de s'élancer derrière les autres chevaux.

Se désintéressant d'eux, Jack s'approcha du mur et ses doigts commencèrent à parcourir les pierres à la recherche d'une brèche, d'un mécanisme ou de n'importe quoi.

_Aude captura son reflet dans le miroir et retint à grande peine les larmes qui recommençaient à se former dans sa gorge. Quelles étaient les possibilités que tout ceci soit un mauvais rêve ? Mais alors, Joffrey ne serait pas dehors…Sacrifierait-elle ces quelques jours de bonheur à une vie sans Dar'ch ?_

_« Vous êtes magnifique, Ma Dame. »_

_L'émerveillement avec lequel Grace la regardait perturbait Aude. Elle était habituée à tant d'empressement autour d'elle, à ce que les gens la trouve belle et la complimente mais tous les compliments du monde n'avaient pas la saveur de ceux de Joffrey. Une larme se fraya à nouveau un chemin le long de sa joue. Avait-elle déjà autant pleuré auparavant ? _

_« Ne soyez pas triste, Ma Dame ! Vous êtes très belle ! Je suis sûre que le Seigneur de Deirne vous aimera beaucoup. »_

_Ca elle n'en avait aucun doute…_

_« Qu'en sais-tu ? Tu n'es qu'une petite fille. » _

_A peine les mots eurent-ils quitté sa bouche qu'elle s'en voulut de leur virulence et de leur amertume. Ce n'était effectivement qu'une petite fille. Servante, qui plus est. Pourquoi s'en prendre à elle qui n'y pouvait rien ?_

_« Oh, mais je sais plein de choses ! Je connais plein de secrets ! »_

_Aude se força à sourire et à ravaler sa tristesse. _

_« Vraiment ? Pleins de secrets ? »_

_Ravie de l'attention que sa Princesse lui portait, Grace se mit à sourire et sa voix se baissa jusqu'au murmure. _

_« J'ai entendu Marie et Stella parler d'un passage secret… »_

_Aude n'avait aucune idée de qui était Marie. Stella en revanche était l'intendante du château. Intriguée, elle fronça les sourcils et abaissa elle aussi la voix. _

_« Vraiment ? Où ça ? »_

_Le sourire de la fillette s'agrandit encore. « Ici même. Derrière la cheminée. »_

_L'espoir emplit son cœur plus vite que ce à quoi elle se serait attendue. C'était possible. Tous les Rois faisaient en sorte d'avoir des sorties de secours dans leur forteresse. Rivalen était là depuis des siècles…Qui sait quel Roi avait occupé sa chambre à un moment donné…Son destin n'était peut-être pas avec Dar'ch…Son destin était peut-être avec Joffrey ?_

_Faisant brusquement le tour de son lit, elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'à une petite commode d'où elle tira quelques pièces qu'elle fourra dans les mains de Grace. C'était peu par rapport à la flamme que l'enfant venait d'allumer dans son cœur, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle avait. _

_« Merci, Ma Dame ! »_

_Son sourire sembla un instant éclairer la pièce puis Aude la poussa gentiment vers la sortie. Une fois seule, elle se précipita sur la large cheminée, faisant courir ses doigts sur le marbre. S'il y avait un espoir…Pourquoi se sacrifier pour un Royaume perdu ? Pourquoi se sacrifier pour quelque chose qui ne pouvait être sauvé ? Plus tard peut-être…Plus tard, peut-être Joffrey pourrait-il lui rendre Rivalen…Mais pour le moment, elle ne voulait que lui. _

_Avec une ardeur renouvelée et une étrange boule au ventre, elle explora les moulures de marbre blanc, butant enfin sur quelque chose d'anormal. _

Sam fixa la cheminée comme si elle venait d'apparaître par magie. Comment avait-elle pu oublier un truc pareil ? Secouant la tête, elle finit d'enfiler sa veste et partit à la recherche d'une arme. Mis à part ses vêtements, son pack et ses armes semblaient avoir disparus. Merci à Idra.

Haussant les épaules, elle s'approcha de la plaque de marbre et passa sa main sur les moulures comme elle l'avait fait des centaines d'année plus tôt. Elles représentaient une ribambelle de colombes…Le major compta cinq à partir de la gauche et tourna. L'oiseau bascula sans protester et un pan du mur s'ouvrit dans une explosion silencieuse de poussière.

Des escaliers s'enfonçaient dans une obscurité d'encre. Elle hésita un instant. Si elle les empruntait, elle sortirait de la citadelle…Et que ferait-elle ? A peine Dar'ch prévenu de sa disparition, il enverrait des gardes après elle et ferait exécuter ses amis. Sauf si elle atteignait la Porte avant et demandait des renforts. Là, elle serait certainement sauve. C'était nettement moins sûr pour les autres. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le ciel qui commençait déjà à s'éclaircir. Un peu moins d'une heure avant l'aube…Si elle courrait vite peut-être…Quoi qu'il en soit, ça valait le coup d'essayer.

Elle posa un pied sur la première marche, rendue glissante par la poussière et fut reconnaissante pour ses boots. Les fines chaussures qu'elle portait quelques minutes plus tôt auraient très certainement fini par la faire trébucher. Elle ne fit que quelques mètres avant de se rendre compte que l'obscurité allait être un problème. Avait-elle le choix ceci, dit ?

L'ouverture n'était plus qu'un mince filet de jour derrière elle et, de toute façon, elle n'avait pas de lampe ni de torche. Posant une main sur le mur de droite et l'autre sur celui de gauche, elle continua à descendre marche par marche, voulant plus que tout accélérer mais sachant que le moindre faux pas risquait de lui rompre le cou. La poussière devenait également dangereuse. Elle était lourde et s'infiltrait dans ses poumons, la faisant tousser. Elle passa néanmoins outre, se contentant de faire un pas à la fois et de s'abandonner à l'obscurité.

Combien de temps passa-t-elle dans cet escalier humide ? Aucune idée. Il se transforma finalement en corridor, manquant la faire tomber sur la dernière marche. Les parois étaient beaucoup plus éloignées et ses bras tendus ne couvraient pas la distance alors elle se colla contre l'une d'entre elle et continua courageusement à avancer, pensant que si elle réussissait, elle pourrait peut-être sauver Jack. _Peut-être_…

_Aude suivit l'escalier, apeurée par l'obscurité et l'étroitesse des lieux. Plusieurs fois, elle faillit rebrousser chemin, remonter les marches glissantes qui avaient failli avoir raison de sa volonté. Mais quand elle atteignit le corridor, elle sut qu'elle ne reculerait pas. Longtemps, elle pensa qu'il n'y avait pas de sortie, sa notion du temps avait disparue au bout des premiers mètres de tunnel et elle commençait à se demander si elle n'état pas condamnée à errer là pour l'éternité. _

_Puis, enfin, elle vit la lumière se découper en un rectangle droit devant elle. Sans plus se poser de question, elle courut et poussa les pierres qui s'écartèrent en grinçant pour la laisser passer. _

_Elle n'eut que quelques mètres à faire contre la muraille de Rivalen pour trouver Joffrey, les yeux écarquillés, qui regardait le mur éventré avec ébahissement. _

Le couloir commençait à descendre dangereusement et la pente menaçait à tout moment d'avaler la jeune femme. Elle avait du mal à ne pas se laisser emporter par son poids et plusieurs fois, elle manqua trébucher. Elle commençait sérieusement à se demander si elle avait fait le bon choix. Aude avait réussi à sortir, mais peut-être y avait-il un embranchement à un moment donné ou peut-être que quelqu'un avait découvert le passage et l'avait bouché…

Un bruit dans le lointain la fit s'arrêter net, le cœur battant. Il pouvait se cacher n'importe quoi dans ces ténèbres obscures. Tous les monstres inventés pour effrayer les enfants lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle n'avait jamais eu peur avant. Maintenant, c'était une autre histoire. Elle recommença à marcher, prudemment et aussi silencieusement qu'elle le pouvait, persuadée pourtant que les battements de son cœur étaient perceptibles à des kilomètres.

Elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre pour entendre à nouveau le bruit. C'était des pas sans aucun doute. Accompagné de marmonnements étouffés…Elle déglutit avec difficulté. A l'instant, elle ne voyait que trois possibilités.

Un, Dar'ch avait découvert le tunnel et avait placé des gardes à l'intérieur. Mais dans ce cas, il aurait été plus simple de carrément le boucher ou de la changer de chambre.

Deux, c'était Dar'ch en personne qui l'attendait quelques mètres plus loin.

Trois, elle avait laissé un psychopathe en haut pour en trouver un autre en bas.

Quoi qu'il en soit et quoi qui se cache dans l'obscurité, ça c'était arrêté. Elle entendait le bruit d'une respiration qu'on s'obligeait à ralentir pour la rendre indétectable. A cet instant, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être en pleine possession de ses moyens. La Sam normale aurait gardé son sang froid et aurait sans doute réussi à rebrousser chemin sans être détectée.

A l'instant, elle ne pouvait qu'attendre, paralysée par la peur. Elle était à limite d'un gémissement terrifié qui la tuerait à coup sûr. Le silence était angoissant. Elle savait que _l'autre_ l'avait repérée. Elle ne savait pas rendre sa respiration indécelable et il était évident que les halètements effrayés qu'elle lâchait n'étaient pas discrets. Sam ferma les yeux.

Il y eut un déplacement d'air. _Il_ avait bougé…Mais où ? Paniquée, elle fit un pas en arrière. Ce qui, elle s'en rendit compte une seconde trop tard, était exactement ce qu'_il_ voulait. Elle venait de trahir sa position. Une main se referma sur son bras tandis que l'autre encerclait sa gorge. Son dos heurta le mur avec force et elle lâcha un cri de terreur pure pour lequel elle se détesta.

A peine avait-elle hurlé que l'autre relâcha la prise qu'il avait sur son cou, autorisant l'air à pénétrer ses poumons.

« Carter ? »

Le soulagement se propagea en elle avec une rapidité stupéfiante. Elle se trouva stupide d'avoir paniqué aussi facilement et de s'être laissé dominer par une peur infondée. Cependant, son corps n'était pas d'accord avec son esprit et ses jambes tremblantes refusèrent de la soutenir davantage. Elle se laissa aller contre le torse de l'homme, encerclant son cou de ses bras.

« Oh, Jack ! »

Il la tint contre elle un moment, et elle sentit son cœur s'apaiser lentement au même rythme que le sien.

« Carter, il faut qu'on y aille. Daniel et Teal'c devraient ramener des renforts mais je préfèrerai qu'on en n'ait pas besoin. »

Le souhait de Jack était en pure perte et elle le savait mais elle hocha quand même la tête, oubliant qu'il ne pouvait la distinguer dans le noir. Il lâcha son bras mais attrapa sa main et ils recommencèrent à marcher.

« La sortie est loin ? »

La main de Jack exerçait une pression rassurante sur la sienne et elle se sentait nettement mieux. Elle était curieuse de savoir comment ils avaient réussi à quitter leur cellule mais les explications pouvaient attendre.

« Cinq minutes en marchant vite. J'ai eu du mal à retrouver l'entrée. »

Ca, elle n'en doutait pas. Elle était presque indétectable de l'autre côté de la muraille.

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin en silence, attentifs au moindre bruit mais atteignirent la lumière du jour sans encombre. Sam resta un instant plantée tandis que Jack se précipitait sur un cheval en train de brouter sagement la rare herbe qui s'étendait sous leurs pieds.

« Sam ?! »

L'appel à moitié réprobateur de Jack devant sa rêverie la laissa songeuse. Elle accepta malgré tout la main qu'il lui tendait et prit place devant lui sans que leur monture ne bronche. A peine installée, il lança le cheval au galop.

Jack était tendu. Elle le sentait. Comme elle, il devait reconnaître les faits. Devant eux, le soleil se levait, éclaboussant les champs de son aura rougeoyante. C'était exactement la même scène que la dernière fois.

« On va y arriver, Carter. Je te jure qu'on va y arriver. »

La promesse de Jack résonna à ses oreilles, pourtant vide de sens. Elle savait qu'ils n'y arriveraient pas. Déjà la silhouette du pré apparaissait dans le lointain. Sam tourna la tête sachant déjà ce qu'elle allait voir.

_Le cheval galopait et Joffrey la serrait contre lui. Il était ivre de joie, persuadé que leurs ennuis étaient finis et qu'une toute nouvelle vie commençait. Aude partageait ce sentiment. Devant eux, le soleil se levait, et son image se reflétait sur les champs en un rouge flamboyant. Joffrey trouvait ça poétique, elle, y voyait un mauvais présage. On aurait dit du sang. Des litres de sang. _

_Loin devant eux se détachait le pré. Celui où ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois. Celui où Aude s'était sentie si libre…Un sourire vint flotter sur ses lèvres…Ils étaient libres…Désireuse d'emporter avec elle une dernière image de Rivalen, elle tourna la tête vers la citadelle. Elle en admira la prouesse architecturelle avant que son regard ne soit attiré par un point mouvant. Elle attendit quelques secondes, puis ses soupçons se confirmèrent. Un cavalier se dirigeait vers eux. Un cavalier casqué de noir. _

_« Joffrey ! »_

_Le jeune chevalier tourna la tête dans la même direction qu'Aude et jura entre ses dents. Il talonna sa monture mais il semblait évident que celle de leur poursuivant était plus rapide._

_« C'est Dar'ch. »_

_Le constat tomba, immuable et Aude ferma les yeux, s'en voulant stupidement d'avoir prononcé les mots, pour avoir tourné la tête. _

« Jack ! »

Le colonel tourna la tête, jurant grossièrement lorsqu'il vit qu'un cavalier les suivait. L'armure noire et brillante ne trompait pas quand à son identité.

« C'est Dar'ch. »

Sam ne savait pas pourquoi elle se sentait obligé de répéter les mots qu'elle avait prononcé des siècles plus tôt. C'était comme s'ils rejouaient la pièce initiale. Jack talonna leur monture qui renâcla bruyamment. Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'ils arrivent jusqu'au pré.

_Joffrey continua d'espérer mais il entendait le bruit de galop se rapprocher encore et encore. Ils étaient au niveau du pré et il s'y engagea sans hésiter, profitant des quelques minutes d'avance qu'ils avaient. Arrivé au chêne, il arrêta sa monture et descendit, observant Aude en faire de même. Il aurait pu lui ordonner de remonter sur le cheval et de s'en aller mais il savait qu'elle ne l'aurait pas fait. Et où aurait-elle pu aller ?_

_Elle se planta devant lui, ses grands yeux bleus tout écarquillés._

_« Qu'est ce que tu va faire ? »_

_Il dégaina son épée pour simple réponse et fit face au cheval de Dar'ch qui s'avançait vers eux, au pas. _

_« Joffrey, je t'en prie ! Non ! »_

_Il la repoussa sur le côté et l'attrapa par le bras, plongeant son regard dans le sien._

_« Si ça dégénère…Va-t-en. »_

Jack mena son cheval directement au pied du chêne et descendit, lui tendant les mains pour qu'elle fasse de même. Elle calcula qu'ils avaient deux minutes avant de basculer en enfer et envisagea de se cacher. Mais le regard brillant de Jack la dissuada de proposer l'idée.

« Ca ne marchera pas. Ca ne marche jamais. »

Il sourit gentiment, tressaillant à peine à sa mise en garde. Levant une main, il la passa sur sa joue en une douce caresse.

« Et tu ne pars jamais quoi que je dise… »

Ce fut à son tour de sourire tristement. Ses lèvres se posèrent brièvement sur les siennes en une ébauche de baiser et elle sentit qu'il mettait quelque chose entre ses mains. Elle ne regarda pas ce que c'était, l'observant se placer devant le cheval de Willem à la place.

« Jack ! »

Il tira son épée tandis que l'autre homme mettait pied à terre. Sans perdre sa cible de vue, il prononça les mots qu'elle attendait sans le savoir depuis deux siècles.

« Je t'aime, Carter. »

_Rewiews?_


	14. Chapter 13

_Coucou tout le monde !! Voilà, c'est la fin des Rivières…J'ai beaucoup hésité avant de la terminer ainsi. Je me demandais s'il fallait ajouter un épilogue et puis j'ai décidé que je n'en ferai pas. Je pense que la fin se suffit à elle-même. Je vous laisse le soin d'imaginer la suite comme vous l'entendez. _

_J'ai quelques remerciements à faire. _

_Tout d'abord, merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire, ils sont toujours appréciés. _

_Ensuite merci à Petite Bibiche qui a réalisé un fanart sur cette fic, ce qui m'a beaucoup touchée. En plus, il est magnifique. Je vous laisse le lien si ça vous intéresse, si jamais le lien ne passe pas, vous tapez stargate alternative sur google, section fanart TV show __site.voila.fr/sgalternative/index.htlm direct après http et sans www. Au pire des cas, si vous voulez vraiment voir demandez le moi. par rewiew ou mess perso. Je vous l'enverrai directement.  
_

_Et pour finir, merci à ma bêta préférée alias Audearde pour avoir bêta readé cette fic entièrement et avoir supporté mon harcèlement… (On ne sait toujours pas si sa boîte mail va s'en tirer, elle a une indigestion…)_

_J'espère vous retrouver tous pour de nouvelles aventures (aquatiques celles-ci et avec Vala en prime) !! Le premier chapitre sera en ligne dans la semaine. (et elbasi va être heureuse, les chapitres sont longs…)_

_. _

**Chapitre 13**

_Le premier coup fut terrible, Dar'ch frappa, avec toute la force que la fureur insufflait dans ses muscles, dans un hurlement guerrier. Joffrey parât avec dextérité mais Aude ne manqua pas le froncement de sourcils inquiet qui déforma l'espace d'un instant ses traits. _

Sam observa, presque résignée, tandis que Jack parait le coup rageur de Willem. Le colonel fit quelques pas en arrière, entraînant le chevalier dans une danse macabre. Un pas en avant, un sur le côté, et on tourne. Entrecoupé de coups d'épées. Ca aurait pu être beau si ça n'avait pas été mortel.

_Le choc des épées qui se fracassaient non loin d'elle la faisait trembler en cadence. La jeune femme observait, impuissante, le combat désespéré qui se jouait devant elle. Aurait-elle voulu intervenir qu'elle en aurait été incapable. Plus que jamais, sa condition de femme la révoltait…Si elle avait été un homme, le fils tant désiré par son père, elle aurait su manier l'épée, elle ne serait pas resté là, à regarder se jouer son destin sans pouvoir y prendre part._

Sam aurait tout donné pour être à la place de Jack. Elle ne savait pas se battre à l'épée. Elle n'était même plus sûre de savoir se battre tout court, mais l'idée d'être là, impuissante, tandis que l'homme qu'elle aimait se condamnait petit à petit à une mort certaine…C'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter.

_L'un des deux hommes parât in extremis un coup qui l'aurait sans conteste décapité et échangea un regard fugace avec la jeune femme. Elle devinait ce qu'il cherchait à lui dire…Il voulait qu'elle fuit, qu'elle s'échappe…Mais elle ne le ferait pas…Le seul bénéfice qu'être une femme lui avait apporté serait donc d'agir en Dame. Quoi qu'il se passe, son comportement resterait digne. C'était tout ce qui lui restait_

Jack frappa avec plus de force mais Dar'ch esquiva et abattit son épée. La lame déchira sa peau sur une bonne partie de son avant bras. Sam retint un petit cri et remercia le ciel qu'il n'ait pas lâché son arme sous le coup de la douleur. Ressentait-il seulement la souffrance ? Sa mâchoire se serra et elle vit ses jointures blanchir sur le pommeau. Une seconde, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et elle lut en eux comme jamais encore elle ne l'avait fait. Il la suppliait de partir, de se sauver, en sachant déjà qu'elle ne le laisserait pas.

_Ses mains délicates se refermèrent en deux petits poings rageurs, tandis qu'un sanglot impromptu s'échappait de sa poitrine. Elle chercha un appui dans le chêne qui, élevé près d'elle, contemplait la scène de sa sagesse centenaire. Son regard fuit, l'espace d'un instant, sa destinée pour chercher une aide improbable. Le pré dans lequel ils se trouvaient était désert, le Ciel n'était pas avec eux. Fous qu'ils étaient de l'avoir défié ! _

Sam resta impassible. Observant presque avec détachement le combat qui se jouait devant elle. Elle l'avait déjà vu des centaines d'années auparavant et avait assisté depuis à des innovations. La fin cependant était toujours la même. Sa main se posa sur le tronc massif du chêne qui s'élevait près d'elle. Curieusement sa présence la rassurait. Peut-être parce qu'elle devinait qu'il avait été là longtemps avant elle et s'élèverait encore quand elle ne serait plus que poussière.

Sans grand espoir, son regard s'égara vers la petite route qui menait vers la Porte. Il n'y avait ni poussière au loin, ni rien qui puisse indiquer la présence d'une troupe armée en marche. Les renforts dont Jack avaient parlé arriveraient trop tard. Evidemment…

_Joffrey évita de justesse un coup traître et recula. Aude le devinait épuisé. Son corps entier le lui hurlait. _

Elle ferma les yeux à l'instant précis où l'épée de Dar'ch se levait en un angle meurtrier. Elle ne voulait pas voir.

_Il fit un pas en arrière. Aude voulut crier mais n'en eut pas le temps, Joffrey avait déjà trébuché et gisait, le bout de l'épée de Dar'ch posée sur sa carotide. L'homme avait un de ses sourires fous et Aude eut presque préféré qu'il tue son chevalier immédiatement. Parce que là, Joffrey aurait le temps de voir la mort venir. _

Alertée par le bruit sourd, elle rouvrit les yeux. Jack avait plongé pour éviter le coup et était maintenant allongé sur le dos, l'épée de Willem menaçant de l'égorger. Encore.

_Aude fit un pas en avant et se laissa tomber à genoux, toute trace de fierté envolée._

_« Non ! Je ferai ce qu'il vous plaira, mais ne le tuez pas. »_

_Seul le rire gras du chevalier noir lui répondit et elle comprit qu'il n'épargnerait pas Joffrey. Qu'importe ce qu'elle dirait ou promettrait, il était condamné par sa faute. _

Elle resta là, silencieuse. Elle allait perdre Jack, encore. Elle allait mourir, encore. Le rire déplacé de Willem agressa ses oreilles. Elle avait mal à la tête. C'était peut-être complètement fou d'attacher de l'importance à ce genre de détail dans sa situation mais pourtant, il lui semblait plus facile de s'attarder sur ce problème que sur le fait que l'homme à qui elle était destinée allait probablement mourir dans les minutes suivantes.

« Supplie-moi. J'adore ce moment là. »

_Il leva son épée mais Joffrey ne bougea pas, sachant qu'il n'échapperait pas au coup quoi qu'il fasse. _

Elle ne bougea pas, ne répondit pas, mais au contraire, leva un peu plus la tête. Elle n'agirait pas comme elle l'avait fait 200 ans plus tôt. Cette fois, elle emportait sa dignité avec elle. S'il ne devait lui rester que ça, alors c'est tout ce qu'elle aurait.

« Ca aurait pu être différent, tu sais ? »

Oui, elle savait. Refusant toujours de céder à la provocation de Dar'ch, elle planta son regard dans celui de Jack. Elle ne pouvait peut-être pas le sauver mais elle pouvait lui offrir une mort plus agréable que les précédentes. Elle lui donna son amour. Brut, violent, entier. Le tout en un seul regard.

_Dar'ch visa la poitrine et Joffrey ferma les yeux. Il était courageux mais ne voulait pas voir venir la mort comme ça. Brutale et froide, administrée par la main de son propre frère. Curieusement, la douleur l'atteignit plus tard et moins fort qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Un poids s'était posé sur sa poitrine et le hurlement rageur de Dar'ch le poussa à rouvrir les paupières. _

_Il comprit ce qu'Aude avait fait avec un temps de retard et une larme salua la bravoure de la jeune femme. Ses bras se refermèrent autour du corps chaud qui s'était jeté devant lui sans espoir réel de pouvoir le protéger. La lame avait complètement traversé son abdomen pour venir se planter dans sa poitrine. Il était presque sûr qu'elle avait touché son cœur. _

_« Tu ne gagnera pas, Joffrey. Pas même si je dois vous pourchasser jusqu'en enfer. »_

_L'épée les clouant toujours l'un à l'autre, il rassembla ses forces pour dégager les cheveux sombres qui s'étaient répandus sur son visage. _

_« J'ai déjà gagné. »_

_Il n'entendit pas la réponse de Dar'ch, attiré par les ténèbres qui se refermaient sur lui. Il sentit par contre nettement la lame se retirer de son corps et entendit le bruit d'un cheval qui s'éloignait. Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il lui avait dit. Aude était morte, il avait perdu. Ses bras se refermèrent un peu plus sur le corps de la jeune femme._

_« Je t'aime… »_

_Il était persuadé que, même si elle n'était plus là, elle pourrait l'entendre. Ce fut l'image qu'il emporta avec lui dans la mort. Son visage. _

Willem leva son épée, prêt à empaler Jack comme il l'avait fait avec Joffrey. Sam tressaillit mais ne lâcha pas le regard de son supérieur. Elle refusa même de libérer les larmes qui s'étaient formée dans sa gorge à la vue du demi-sourire qu'il lui réservait toujours…

C'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas encore, pas comme ça. Elle voulut serrer ses poings pour faire disparaître la tristesse mais quelque chose dans sa main bloquait ses doigts. Elle se rappela que Jack lui avait confié quelque chose et baissa les yeux sans réfléchir. Dans sa main trônait un Beretta. Elle fronça les sourcils. La scène semblait passer au ralenti comme si le temps s'était figé autour d'elle. Instinctivement, elle braqua l'arme sur Dar'ch. Il était dos à elle et ne réagit pas, ne la considérant pas comme un danger.

« Dis au revoir. »

Les mots de Willem lui semblèrent ironiques mais sur le coup elle ne comprit pas pourquoi, elle appuya sur la détente. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Jack rouler sur lui-même et l'épée s'abattre à un centimètre de sa cage thoracique. La détonation emplit l'air, l'odeur du sang montant rapidement à ses narines.

Elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qu'elle avait fait, curieusement perturbée par le fait qu'elle venait de tuer un homme en lui tirant dans le dos. Elle aurait pu lancer des sommations, le prévenir, mais non. Elle l'avait simplement abattu. Et n'en éprouvait aucun remord. Juste la culpabilité dérangeante de ne pas avoir été face à lui.

La main amicale de Jack ôta l'arme de ses doigts. Elle surprit le regard intrigué qu'il lui jetait mais ne dit rien, s'abandonnant à l'intense et étrange sensation de paix qui l'envahissait. Son âme se recollait petit à petit et la partie appartenant à Aude retournait dans les limbes qu'elle n'aurait jamais du quitter. Ses souvenirs d'elle se dissolvaient petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que des images vagues et vides de sens. Seule l'histoire qu'elle avait eu avec Joffrey lui était accessible.

Sam devinait qu'il en était de même pour Jack. Elle le voyait au regard légèrement surpris qu'il posait sur elle. Sans doute réalisait-il lui aussi l'énormité de ce qui avait été dit entre eux ces deux derniers jour. La facilité avec laquelle ils avaient cédé à leurs sentiments sans même s'inquiéter des règlements qu'ils brisaient. D'un autre côté, quelle était la portée d'une petite loi face au destin ?

« Carter… »

Il s'arrêta, à court de mots et leva une main qui retomba immédiatement à son côté. Sam se mordit la lèvre. Pourrait-elle repartir comme avant en sachant l'effet que son corps faisait au sien ? En connaissant la saveur de ses lèvres ? Toujours prêt mais jamais assez…Ils avaient suffisamment joué à ça…

« Deux cents ans…C'est long, Jack. »

Il chercha son regard mais elle préféra l'observer, détaillant la façon dont son visage s'était tristement fermé.

« On a gagné, Carter. Il ne reviendra plus. »

Son ton était incertain et elle comprit qu'il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait en tête. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde, cherchant en elle les réponses aux questions qui flottaient dans son esprit. Elle était nettement plus calme à présent, voyait les choses avec le détachement qui l'avait toujours caractérisée.

« Oui. »

Elle n'osa pas développer davantage, tout en se trouvant stupide d'être si peu éloquente. Elle avait partagé plus avec lui au cours des derniers jours qu'avec n'importe qui au monde. Elle n'aurait pas dû avoir peur de poser la question qui la torturait. Désirait-il continuer à attendre ?

« On ne devrait pas rester là. Ils pourraient envoyer des gardes ou… »

Il fit un geste de la main et se dirigea vers le cheval qui attendait sagement, sans doute habitué aux combats. Elle fit un pas incertain vers la monture de Willem. Il aurait été logique qu'elle le prenne, ainsi, ils iraient plus vite. D'un autre côté, ils venaient de vaincre Dar'ch, que pouvait-il leur arriver de pire que lui ? Elle se sentait de taille à affronter une armée s'il le fallait.

« Carter ? »

Sam se tourna vers lui et remarqua qu'il n'était toujours pas monté en selle. Un sourire hésitant étirait ses lèvres et elle se sentit avancer vers lui avant de comprendre réellement ce qu'elle faisait.

« On vient de tuer leur chef, on devrait peut-être leur laisser au moins le cheval. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et franchit les derniers mètres qui les séparaient. Le regard de Jack parcourut rapidement son corps, s'arrêtant sur ses lèvres avant de plonger dans le sien. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était basse et chargée de quelque chose qu'elle n'identifia pas.

« En plus, je crois que j'aime bien vous avoir contre moi. »

Elle le vit hésiter quelques secondes avant de se pencher vers elle, ses lèvres s'attardant à quelques millimètres des siennes, cherchant son approbation ou son refus. Elle sourit et provoqua le contact. Durant quelques folles minutes, elle se laissa aller à l'étourdissement que provoquait le baiser, puis elle recula à contrecœur, ses poumons réclamant une dose raisonnable d'oxygène. Le sourire qui s'épanouit sur ses lèvres n'avait d'équivalent que la force du regard de Jack et elle frissonna sous son intensité.

L'espace d'une seconde, ce fut Joffrey qui se tint devant elle, dans un dernier adieu et elle se colla contre lui, collant sa bouche à la sienne avec plus de passion. Ils avaient gagné…Et sous leurs lèvres jointes coulait la rivière des âmes, emportant au loin les démons du passé.

Jack rompit le baiser, jetant rapidement un coup d'œil aux alentours avant de lui redonner toute son attention.

« Tu 'crois' juste ? »

Un mince sourire s'afficha sur le visage du colonel et il se détourna, grimpant rapidement sur la selle avant de lui tendre la main. Elle la saisit et se retrouva bientôt contre lui, le dos contre sa poitrine. Il passa alors un bras autour de sa taille et elle sentit son souffle contre son cou.

« Non, je suis sûr. J'adore t'avoir contre moi et j'espère bien que tu voudras y rester longtemps. »

Le cheval prit la direction de la Porte et durant quelques secondes, elle savoura le bien être et la sensation d'intense satisfaction qui irradiait en elle. Un sourire joua sur ses lèvres à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait dire, se reprochant son infantilité mais ne pouvant résister à l'envie de le taquiner sachant que les engagements avaient tendance à le paniquer légèrement.

« Pour toujours ? »

Le sérieux de son ton la surprit, mais sans doute se surprit-il lui-même.

« Pour l'éternité. »

Elle ne répondit pas, reconnaissant dans sa voix un serment centenaire auquel son âme avait déjà souscrit. A la place, elle se laissa aller contre lui et sentit son bras la serrer un peu plus fort, sa main sur son abdomen. Elle décida qu'elle pouvait s'habituer à ça, qu'elle allait même adorer ça.

Ils avaient parcouru les trois quarts de la distance les séparant de la Porte quand ils aperçurent Daniel et Teal'c, accompagnés d'une équipe SG. Sam les observa avec gratitude tandis que leurs silhouettes se rapprochaient rapidement. Ils avaient dû faire très vite.

« Sam ! Tout va bien ? »

Elle hocha la tête en direction de Daniel et vit le colonel dirigeant l'équipe de secours contourner le cheval pour s'approcher de Jack. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir que c'était Reynolds.

« Jack, tu me dois 200 »

Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres devant le salut amical du colonel.

« Je suis peiné, Kyle…Je vais finir par croire que tu ne m'aimes que pour mon argent. »

Reynolds fit une drôle de mimique, suggérant que tel était le cas. Son regard finit néanmoins par se poser sur elle et plus précisément sur le bras de Jack, toujours étroitement enroulé autour d'elle. Le colonel de SG-2 fronça les sourcils puis sourit effrontément à Carter.

« Vous avez peur de tomber, Major ? »

Sam leva irrespectueusement les yeux au ciel et sauta à terre, se séparant à regret de Jack. Elle n'avait pas peur d'être familière avec Reynolds, il lui autorisait une certaine liberté dans son comportement, au même titre que son propre supérieur.

« Ton second est tellement agréable, Jack…Toujours de si bonne humeur… »

La raillerie permit à Sam de s'éloigner en direction de Daniel et Teal'c, soulagée que Reynolds n'est pas enfoncé davantage le clou sur les rapports qui la liait au colonel. La réponse de Jack lui parvint parmi les nombreuses interrogations de l'archéologue, suivie par le rire de Kyle.

« Elle l'est plus que toi en tout cas. Au moins, elle ne me vole pas tout mon argent. »

Sam secoua la tête et s'éloigna en direction de la Porte, accompagnée par la présence silencieuse du Jaffa et celle beaucoup plus bruyante de Daniel. Rien n'était réglé. Ils devraient probablement falsifier leurs rapports, prétendre que Willem avait simplement fait une obsession sur elle et que Jack était resté derrière pour la défendre. Peut-être partageraient-ils la vraie version avec Hammond, peut-être pas. Ca n'avait pas tellement d'importance.

Daniel lui fit remarquer que si elle continuait à sourire comme ça, elle allait avoir des crampes, elle se contenta d'un haussement d'épaule. A ses côtés, un des hommes de SG-2 lança une plaisanterie à laquelle Reynolds répondit volontiers. Elle en profita pour ralentir le pas, échangeant sa place avec le colonel de l'autre équipe et passa le reste du chemin à côté de Jack, leurs mains s'effleurant pas intermittence.

La jeune femme sourit, le reste de sa vie s'étendait devant elle. Une vie qu'elle allait passer avec Jack. Et quand viendrait la suivante, Dar'ch ne serait plus là pour les menacer. Ils allaient s'aimer pour l'éternité. Au sens propre.

THE END

_Ps: la phrase "et sous leurs lèvres jointes coulait la rivière des âmes emportant au loin les démons du passé appartient à Mireille Camel, je l'ai emrumpté sans son autorisation parce que je la trouve magnifique et qu'elle exprimait parfaitement ce que je voulais dire. J'espère qu'elle me le pardonnera mais comme il y a peu de chance qu'elle lise ça un jour, je doute qu'elle m'en fasse le reproche. _


End file.
